harry potter and the new path
by ron stopable
Summary: harry finds out he has relitives in japan. harry pottershadow hearts cross over
1. prologue

Prologue: **Journey's Beginnings**

Harry Potter grunted as he landed on his ass for the third time in an hour.

"Good Harry" the teacher said as he pulled the wizard to his feet "You managed to block the fourth attack, can you tell me how I beat you?"

Harry straightened the white shirt of his gi and said "You caught me with a round house when I expected a sweep"

"Why did you expect a sweep?"

"You've never gone from a backhand to a round house, you always sweep while we're off balance from the backhand" Harry replied after a moment of thought.

"Very good" the teacher said "What was the secondary lesson here? Anyone?"

A student at the back, one of Harry's friends from the five aside Basketball games they played, Ryan put his hand up and said "Expect anything"

"Excellent Ryan" the teacher said before looking at the clock on the gymnasium wall "OK class times up, pack up and I'll see you Friday"

The group nodded and several limped off to the changing rooms.

As he entered the changing rooms Harry thought on the last month and a half, he had been back from his fifth year at Hogwarts and his worst year ever. Sirius was dead; he had been tortured by Umbridge, ridiculed by the Ministry and the Media, ignored by Dumbledore. And then on top of _all_ that, he has to become a victim or a murderer.

Add to that the fact that Dumbledore has stopped Hermione and the Weasley's from writing to him and cancelled his subscription to the Daily Prophet, on top of that he had to stay with the Dursley's all the way to September.

It didn't really bother him much since the Dursley's had been leaving him alone and feeding him on Dudley's boxing diet in exchange for him helping his still overweight cousin get ready for a title defence in a few weeks.

He had also used the time to study his defence texts and other books. He intended to be ready for whatever Hogwarts and Voldemort could throw at him this year, come hell or high water.

"That was pretty good today Harry" David, another of his friends from the local leisure centre said as they made their way out of the showers "Even if Sensei did put you on your ass in the end"

"Somebody once told me the best way to learn to get back up is to be put on your ass" Harry said as he reached for a clean pair of boxers from his gym bag.

One of the first things he did when he got back to Surrey at the start of the summer was take his gold Galleons to the local pawn shop and sell them for their weight value. He knew he was basically swindling the Muggle who ran the shop, but he was still two thousand pound richer for his seventy nine Galleons. He had made it his business to buy some decent clothes and get into better shape, which was why while Dudley was sparring for his boxing match Harry used the machines in the exercise room.

It had been hard at first, but after six weeks he was in far better shape than he had ever been before.

And the motivation for his actions was very simple. Revenge. Revenge that Dumbledore would never help him get. The old man had been content to let him putter through life for fifteen years when he could have been trained properly and possibly killed Voldemort that night in the Graveyard if he had been trained right.

He had lied to him and deceived him for years. The old man was just as responsible for Sirius' death as Bellatrix and Snape. If he had told Harry the prophecy existed he never would have gone to the Ministry and Sirius would still be alive.

As he dressed Harry thought about other things.

He had sent letters to the order as requested. But beyond letters from Neville and Luna and a few DA members. And some letters from Dumbledore telling him to stay out of trouble, watch his back and not to make the Muggles angry. And THAT pissed him off most of all, Dumbledore claimed to respect him and take him seriously and he was treating him like a bloody six year old.

"_Well if that's the way you want to play it Old Man"_ Harry thought as he picked up his jacket _"That's fine by me. I've got work to do and if you can't stand that. Then you'll be an obstacle for me to remove"_

"Hey" Harry turned from the water fountain when he heard Dudley calling him "I just got a call from mum, they want to talk to us, now"

"OK" Harry said as he shouldered his bag and followed his cousin outside to the car his parents had bought him for his sixteenth a few days earlier.

"Any idea what it's about?" Harry asked as Dudley started the car.

"Something to do with the letter they got this morning I think" Dudley said "The one you signed for"

Harry nodded as he thought back to that morning when he sighed for the slightly thick envelope the postman delivered and then handed it to Petunia. After reading it she had given him and Dudley ten minutes to get their stuff and leave the house and not come back for at least five hours.

That had been six hours ago.

When they arrived at Number four Harry could hear Petunia through the open window.

"…I don't care what he wants Vernon. I refuse to see that freak again"

"Think of it Petunia" Vernon said "You told me your grandparents were loaded, if we bring the boy to him and make nice he may leave us something big in his will"

Harry stood and glared through the curtained window for a moment before he stepped into the house.

When the teens entered the living room they found Petunia and Vernon sitting on the three and two seat sofas.

"You wanted to talk to us Aunt Petunia" Harry said

"Yes" Petunia snapped "Sit down, both of you"

The two boys said nothing as they complied.

"This morning I received a letter from my Maternal Grandfather in Japan" Petunia said "He has taken ill and wants to see us before he dies, specifically you Potter"

"Me?" Harry asked "Beyond you and Dudley I didn't know I had any living blood relatives. But considering the fact that you called him a _freak_ I'm assuming he's like me"

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations boy" Petunia snapped

"_You're one to talk you racist bitch"_ Harry thought "When do I need to have a ticket?"

"The flight has already been arranged" Vernon growled "We leave in two days, pack a bag for three weeks"

"Yes Uncle" Harry said as he stood up and moved towards the stairs.

When he reached his room Harry began to gather his clothes from the wardrobe. He considered leaving some behind, but since it was so late he decided instead to pack everything up, some the flight bag he took from the loft, the rest in the new multi compartment trunk Mad Eye Moody sent him for his birthday the previous week.

The trunk was roughly the same size as his own except it had several brass pads on the front that read his magic and his thumb print. The trunk had seven compartments. Two standard storage areas, a common room with study, a kitchen, bedroom with connected prefects style bathroom, dueling area with several training dummies and finally a large open area, where Hedwig spent most of her time.

He had already filled the shelves of the study with his text books and the defence, charms and duelling books the DA and Order members had sent him for his birthday.

Kingsley Shackbolt sent him a set of Manticore hide Battle Robes and boots, Mad Eye Moody also sent him a set of contact lenses with abilities similar to his glass eye.

Hagrid had sent him Sirius' old flying motor cycle (fixed up and looking more modern of course) he had been studying for his driving test for a week and planed to take it before he went back to Hogwarts.

After packing clothes for three weeks Harry went down into his trunk.

A few weeks earlier Harry had been looking through his photo album and decided he knew squat about his family, he wondered if he had any relatives on his dad's side of the family, did his father have any brothers? Were his grandparents alive? He didn't know so he wrote to a shop in Diagon Alley and bought a lineage book.

The book worked by adding a drop of his blood and a strand of his hair to a potion that came with the book and then emptying the potion onto a stone on the spine.

He had discovered that James Potter and Sirius Black were third cousins through a marriage in the nineteen twenties.

He also learned that his father had two brothers and a sister. His older brother John Matthew Potter, who was twenty at the time, was killed in June nineteen seventy seven along with his younger brother William Harrison Potter age ten; younger sister Cassandra Louise Potter age four and their parents Harrison Matthew Potter and Louise Annett Potter aged forty one and forty three.

He had written to Remus about it but gotten no response as of yet. It really made him angry that Remus would ignore him after what had happened in June.

Crossing the Gryffindor style common room from the ladder to the book shelves Harry decided to do a little checking into his family on his mother's side.

It turned out that his mothers maternal side of the family was from Japan.

The line running backwards for four generations was all from a family called the Inyugami's.

His mother and Petunia

Their mother Rose Inyugami Evans and their uncle Li Inyugami

Rose's father Yuri Inyugami

The line split after that with two sons Yuri Volte Hyuga and Kurando Inyugami.

But what was strange was the name of Yuri Inyugami's mother. Anastasia Romanov. And if he remembered his history the only Romanov's during the period where Kurando was married were the Russian Royal Family and Princess Anastasia died at age seventeen. That was something he would have to find out about when they got to Katsuragi.

"Wait a minute" Harry said as he stood up "How did I know we were going to Katsuragi?"

Harry was both confused and concerned now. He had never even been out of Britain. He knew nothing about Asia. What the heck is going on?

With a sigh the teen shook his head and moved towards the door that led to the kitchen.

Done.

The Shadow Hearts Crossover begins. Well it's not really a crossover, but I'm taking aspects from Shadow Hearts.

Next time Harry has a dream and takes a trip.


	2. dreams and plains

Chapter 1: **Dreams and Planes**

Harry watched as he moved down a carved stone passage marked periodically with lengths of parchment with Japanese writing on them hanging on the walls.

At the end of the passage he found what looked like a large underground waterfall.

There was a sort of island leading out from the end of the passage.

Standing on the island was a woman wearing a red kimono.

As he came to a stop Harry saw the people around him. A man roughly his height with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black jacket and pants, a woman wearing very scant clothes with dark red hair and a rapier hanging at her side, a magnificent white wolf, an old man wearing a green coat and a bowler hat carrying a puppet, a large man with blond hair and a lot of muscles wearing red and black clothes, with what looked to him like a length of wood block the width of a TV and almost as tall as him resting against his shoulder, a gypsy woman with a metal fan attached to her belt, he noticed that she had a strong scent of incense and aromatic oils about her and finally there was a young girl in a blue coat with white trim and a white fur hat.

Harry looked down at the water for a moment. But he didn't see himself looking back at him. Instead he saw an Asian teen with black hair and dark brown eyes dressed similarly to a Samurai, right down to the katana on his left hip.

The woman smiled warmly as she said "Ah you're home Kurando" then the world around him flashed white and he awoke.

As he sat up Harry thought _"OK what the hell was that? Why did I dream about the Shrine of Sakune?"_ then he stopped and groaned "What the hell is happening to me?" he had been having those dreams for three days, the first night he had been Yuri's father Colonel Jinpachiro Hyuga fighting an old man at the top of some tower beside a Taoist Monk, the second he was Jinpachiro's son Yuri, fighting monsters in god knows how many different places with a bunch of different people. Last night he was Kurando fighting soldiers in a train yard or monsters in a cave.

It had been three days since he was told he was going to Japan with the Dursley's they were leaving from Heathrow in seven hours. They needed to be checked in, in three. Which meant Harry and Dudley had an hour to get everything packed into the boot of the car and have breakfast.

He had sent Hedwig to the Order letting them know what was going on and then told her to proceed to Katsuragi and that he would be waiting for her when she arrived.

The entire luggage, aside from Harry's now shrunken Sorcerers Trunk which was stored in his backpack along with his CD player and a book. He was planning on picking up a Gameboy at the airport duty free.

When he came downstairs and turned on the kettle to boil another round of tea he turned to Vernon "I'm gonna load up the car Uncle need the keys"

Vernon said nothing as he set the keys in the wizard's hand.

Dudley rose and followed Harry as he made his way out to the hall and grabbed Petunia's suitcase while Dudley took Vernon's

Once they were outside Harry began cursing under his breath and asked "Why are women such packrats?"

"What is it?" Dudley asked

"It feels like there are enough clothes in your mum's case for three months instead of three weeks" Harry said as he slid the key into the lock and opened the boot.

While Dudley went back inside to get the rest of the bags Harry set about loading Petunia and Vernon's luggage into the car.

"Taking a trip Harry?"

Harry glanced in the rear view mirror of the car to see Remus standing beside him and asked "What form does my Patronus take?"

"Your father's Animagus form Prongs" Remus replied

"Yeah I am taking a trip" Harry answered "My Great Grandfather in Japan is dying and he wants to see me before he does. The Dursley's are bringing me along because they figure if they make nice with him he'll leave them something in his will"

"That's dangerous Harry" Remus said "If the Deatheaters follow you the order won't be able to protect you outside the wards…Dumbledore…"

"You think I give a crap what that old man says?" Harry snapped as he spun around "And if the Order of the Roasted Turkey is so serious about killing Voldemort like you're supposed to be then you can meet me in Katsuragi in ten hours with Mad Eye Moody. Maybe you can make yourself more useful than just telling me what to do for a change"

Then Harry turned to see Dudley standing with the last two bags in his hand and he said "Go back inside Dudley I'll be right there" the teen nodded as he set the bags down and walked back inside.

"You've changed Harry" Remus said "I don't remember you being this angry"

"Things change" Harry said as he put the last bag in the boot and closed it "When the time comes I intend to be ready for Voldemort, Remus. Now the question is. Are you with me? Or with Dumbledore. Because if you're with the old man I won't let you stand in my way"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Remus asked

"If you want that question answered, bring the people you can trust and meet me at the cliff in the forest outside the village of Inyugami at noon in two days"

"People I can trust?" Remus asked

"The people who don't like Dumbledore's methods and the ones who want to bite back at Riddle for a change" Harry said "If you really are my father's friend then you'll meet me" then Harry took the car keys from the boot and stalked back inside.

Six hours later found Harry sitting in the departure lounge of London Heathrow Airport with the Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring novel in his hands while Bon Jovi pounded in his ears through the headphones of his CD player, the fight was due to leave in half an hour.

Just as the song he was listening to changed the PA announcement came through "Now Calling passengers for British Airways Flight BA1923 to Tokyo all passengers please report to gate B Sixteen. Repeat…"

Harry stood up and pit his CD player in his pocket while the Dursley's stood as well and Vernon grumbled "Which way is that blasted gate?"

"Down by the Duty Free" Harry answered before making his way through the lounge.

The line for boarding the plane was relatively short by the time they arrived.

From what he had seen of the boarding passes all four of their seats were in First Class which was good.

As Petunia handed over the boarding passes and the four passports to the attendant at the counter who looked them over before handing them back and waving them through.

Once they were aboard the plane and pointed towards the front Harry's mood stated to improve.

The flight was comfortable, aside from the airline food. That tasted like one of the potions Madame Popfrey made, the in flight movie wasn't bad. Some sword fighting thing set in America. It was pretty cool though, as the movie progressed Harry remembered his dream about Kurando yesterday. Even at a young age his Great Great Grandfather was a master swordsman.

He had gone to sleep for a while after the movie and woke up just as the aircraft was coming in to land.

"What is your business in Japan?" the security officer at customs asked

"Visiting family" Harry replied as he handed over the four passports he had taken from Petunia.

The security officer looked over the passports for a moment before handing them back to Harry "Welcome to Japan, enjoy your stay" then he waved them on.

Vernon looked around muttering and cursing as he asked "How in blazes to we get out of here?"

"We need to get our bags first dad" Dudley said as he looked up at the screen attached to the ceiling and said "Our bags are coming off belt D"

"I think that's down this way" Harry said as he pointed straight ahead and grabbed a trolley from the bay before following Dudley.

Getting the luggage was easy; knowing what to do next was the hard part. The letter from Li Inyugami said to leave the airport and that he would be waiting for them.

When they got outside the airport and back into the evening air Harry looked around him there were several people waiting at the curb with board with names written on them in their hands.

Harry scanned the crowd for a few moments until he saw the name he was looking for _Potter\Dursley_ in the hands of a man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a Japanese style suit.

"It has been a long time Petunia" the man said as the group approached

"It has Uncle" Petunia replied shortly "You remember Vernon and my son Dudley" at this, the pair shook Li Inyugami's hand "And this is…"

"Lily's son" Li said "Harrison James Potter" he looked Harry over for a moment before saying "I see much of your mother in you"

"It's nice to hear Sir" Harry said as he shook his great Uncle's hand "Most of the people who knew my parents always compare me to my dad"

Li chuckled as he said "Were it not for the fact that you have green eyes I would swear my Great Uncle Yuri Hyuga were standing before me"

Harry nodded in agreement. He had seen Yuri and Jinpachiro's faces during his dreams and it was true that there were similarities.

When they arrived at the car and packed everything in Li said "We should reach the Katsuragi Province in about an hour"

"How's that possible?" Harry asked "It's a three day walk from Nihonbashi to Inyugami"

Li raised an eyebrow as he said "This car has capabilities similar to the Knight Bus"

"What is the Knight Bus?" Vernon asked

"Wizard thing" Harry answered as he got into the front seat on Li's direction, ignoring the purple flush that crossed the overweight Muggle's face

As the back doors closed Harry looked in the rear view mirror "I'd buckle up if I were you. We'll probably be doing somewhere in the region of a mile a second"

"That's impossible" Dudley said.

Li chuckled as he started the car and pulled out onto the road "With the right spells great nephew, anything is possible" then he changed gear and slammed his foot down.

Ignoring the looks of fear and terror on his relatives faces Harry focused on the road ahead and glancing at Li "You're wondering how I knew it takes three days to walk from the Imperial Capital to the Forest of the Wind"

"I am" Li responded

"I've been heaving dreams for the last three days" Harry said "And I've been able to know things I didn't before. I picked up Ju-Jitsu in five lessons at the Leisure Centre in Surrey, I don't understand it, but I know it's connected to your side of the family, especially your grandfather Kurando, your great uncle Yuri and your great great uncle Jinpachiro. In the last three nights I've been across Europe twice and across China and Japan three times through our ancestors' illustrious careers as Harmonixer's"

"What's a Harmonixer?" Dudley asked

"It's a person who has the power to fuse their body and their soul with the soul of a demon or a spirit of immense power" Harry answered "It's a power that runs in the Hyuga and Inyugami bloodlines"

"Can you…?" Petunia asked

"After seeing Jinpachiro, Yuri and Kurando in action over the last three nights I would like to find that out" Harry answered

"Were it not for Dumbledore's interference you would have known when you were fourteen" Li said

"Come again?" Harry said

"Sirius knew of Lily's relation to the Inyugami's" Li said "Lily's instructions in the event of her death were that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were to bring you to us and we would determine how to train you best"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"If you have seen Jinpachiro, Yuri and Kurando's memories then you know that the Hyuga and Inyugami families have been on the front lines of the protection of Nippon from Dark forces for millennia" Harry nodded in confirmation before Li continued "While the fusion art has been common in the two lines, more so in the Hyuga's, it is not the only power we can possess. The Hyuga and Inyugami Clans have trained in many arts for the protection of Nippon over the years, Monks, Healers, Samurai, Ninja, Assassins, Warriors, Sages, Summoners, Harmonixer's, there was even a Necromancer in the line about a thousand years ago. As my grandmother said it, we do what we can with what we have"

"True enough" Harry agreed "So how do we find out what I can do?"

"There is a ritual that can be performed at the Shrine of Sakune" Li replied "It must be done at the full moon next week, once we know what you can do we can help you to face Voldemort and avenge my sister"

"Your sister?" Harry asked

"My younger sister Rose was killed by Deatheaters with her husband and James' parents and siblings in nineteen seventy seven" Li replied

Harry looked at the man as he thought back to what the lineage book said. All his relatives on the Potter side died in seventy seven and from what he had read his grandparents on his mothers side died at the same time. He had assumed it to be coincidence but now.

"You mean to tell me that the Deatheaters didn't just kill two of my grandparents when they got my two uncles and my aunt" Harry said "But the bastards got all four?"

"I'm afraid so" Li sighed "You didn't know?"

"Until three weeks ago I didn't know I had any blood relatives aside from the ones sitting behind us" Harry growled "When I get my hands on that old man I'm gonna rip his lemon drop sucking HEAD OFF"

Li sat in silence as he listened to the wizard beside him breathe through his clenched teeth "Don't worry Harry; Dumbledore will get his when the time comes"

Harry said nothing as he put his headphones back on and cranked up the volume.

The rest of the drive was quiet, aside from the gasps emitted from the Dursley's in the back seat. Li sat and contemplated the teen before him.

Harry sat back in his seat listening to the music pound in his ears.

Li could tell that Harry possessed more power than any wizard he had ever encountered. But it was wasted on his foolish wand magic. He could have been trained in Taoist Black Magic by now; he could have been the next Sage of the Nine Heavens he could have been a Summoner or a Ninja, the possibilities were limitless. But that meddlesome fool Dumbledore got in the way. And now the chances of Harry's survival against Voldemort were hanging by a thread.

The car abruptly slowed down to a more reasonable speed in time to begin passing through a forest.

Harry turned off the CD player and looked around him, listening to the slight _clang_ as metal met metal.

In the back seat Dudley asked "What are those?"

"They're wind chimes" Harry answered "It used to be that they were used to make the Forest of the Wind appear haunted to scare off unwanted guests in Inyugami"

"That is still true" Li said "We don't get very many guests in Inyugami. And it's the way we like it"

Harry chuckled as he said "Old Ben liked it quiet too"

"Ben?" Petunia asked

"Jinpachiro Hyuga" Harry said "Some of his friends in Japanese Black Ops called him Ben. I'm not sure why"

The car was silent as it rolled over the last rise.

Harry sat forward as the trees parted and sunlight streamed down over the mountains to the north east, illuminating a sight he knew, even though he had never been there before.

"Welcome to Inyugami Village"

Done.

Next time Harry meets his great grandfather and begins making his plans.


	3. meet the Inyugami's

Chapter 2: **Meet the Inyugami's**

"This place has barely changed in almost a hundred years"

Harry watched as the village rolled past him. To his mind it looked almost identical to how he remembered it from Jinpachiro, Yuri and Kurando's travels. The one floor houses were on the right side of the road with small farms and places for drying out fish spread among them. The left side of the house was marked with more trees. The stairs leading up to the Inyugami home marked the end of the road, with the path to the Shrine of Sakune was still in the same place among the trees to the north east.

"We like it that way" Li said "It keeps things simple when things don't change"

"It's a way of life the has followed since the days of Masamune and Murasame"

"Who?" Petunia asked

"Masamune and Murasame" Harry replied "They were two of Japans greatest sword smiths at the turn of the last millennium. They each forged a sword which was said to be their greatest achievement, a sword that took a month to create. Each claimed that their blade could cut through anything. The legend goes that to test their claims they placed the two swords in a river and allowed some leaves to flow down stream. The leaves that reached the Murasame sword were sliced in two. Where as the leaves that passed the Masamune floated _around_ the sword"

"You expect us to believe that leaves would avoid a sword" Vernon snorted

"The Masamune was said to be a sacred weapon" Harry said "The leaves avoided the sword out of respect for its power. A power which is still respected today among the old clans. Including the Inyugami's" as the car came to a stop a thought occurred to Harry "Was the family sword Mumerio returned to the Dog Shrine?"

"Yes" Li replied "But no one since my Grandfather has been able to draw the wolf blade from its resting place"

"I remember Jinpachiro trying around the time Yuri was born" Harry said "It knocked him for six"

"I'm sure" Li said "From what I have been told the sword will not respond to anybody outside the Inyugami bloodline. And even then it requires a strong will to conquer the swords power"

Harry simply nodded as he got out of the car and went to the boot when Li said "We'll get the bags later. My Grandfather wished to speak with you as soon as you got here Harry"

The teen nodded as he followed Li up the stairs to the house.

The house was just as Harry remembered it. Two stories tall, wooden walls painted in white, surrounded by trees and gardens, he was willing to bet Anastasia's Koi pond was still out back.

The inside of the house was the same too, the floors were oak with the lower half of the walls the same, the wallpaper was the same dark red he remembered it to be. All thanks to Anastasia. He remembered some of her lessons with Saki after they were married, she was a natural witch. Hell, by the time their son Yuri was born she had reached the level of a sorceress both in power and her command of the element of water.

When the front door closed Li said "Father is waiting for you in the office. I will take the others to the dining room and you can join us when you're done"

Harry nodded as he walked down the hall to the door next to the stairs.

The office was almost the same as he remembered it. The same dark red rug ran the length of the room, there was a laptop computer on the desk and there were several colour photos scattered around the walls.

And sitting in a high backed leather chair next to the fire was the man who he could only assume was Yuri Inyugami, the man looked like he was in his mid fifties which considering the fact that he was supposed to be dying didn't make sense to him.

"It has been too long since I last saw you child" Yuri said

"When would that have been?" Harry asked as he approached the fireplace.

"Just after your birth" Yuri said "It was the second to last time I left Japan before your parent's funeral"

Harry nodded as he sat down in the second chair "Petunia told me you wanted to speak to me before you died; now you'll forgive me for being blunt, but you don't look sick"

"I'm not" Yuri chuckled "I simply told Petunia that to make her bring you. The brat hates Japan"

"She hates anything that doesn't fit in with her way of the world, clean and normal" Harry sighed "The only reason she brought me was to see what she could get in your will"

"That little harlot wouldn't get anything of mine if she was the last heir of the clan" Yuri snorted "She has dishonored herself and disregarded our way of life. When Li and I are gone, you will be the last heir to the clan Harry; it is up to you to continue our ways, with my help you can"

"Would that involve my trying to draw Mumerio from its resting place in the Dog Shrine?" Harry asked.

"So it's true" Yuri said "You have seen the lives of the last sons of our line"

"Yes" Harry said "I watched when Jinpachiro fought Dehuai, when Yuri fought Albert Simon, Asmodeus and Astaroth, I watched him slay his friend in fair combat, I watched your father Kurando face the trials that led him back here to a married life with your mother Anastasia Romanov" then Harry had a thought "That's something I wanted to talk about. If I remember my history right, Princess Anastasia Romanov died at age seventeen in Saint Petersburg"

"She did" Yuri said "Based on the assumptions we have made. After the battle in Taka Maga Hara my father and all the others went to the places where, as Masaji Kato said it, they could be the happiest. Do you know where my uncle went?"

"He didn't go anywhere" Harry said "Yuri knew that the only way to save himself from the Mistletoe's curse was to die, so he remained in Taka Maga Hara and allowed the place to crumble around him and he died. Then something happened in the Graveyard inside his soul. I don't know where he ended up after that. But I have an idea"

"Back to that night above the train tracks in the autumn of nineteen thirteen where he met Alice" Yuri said

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Do you know what happened to the others? Karin, Blanca, Geppetto, Joachim and Lucia"

"Karin Koenig" Yuri said after a moments thought "Ended up in Nihonbashi in eighteen eighty three, where she met Jinpachiro and sired my uncle"

"Before she died in nineteen oh five" Harry said "That's the night your uncle's powers first manifested"

"Blanca ended up in Nihonbashi with Yoshiko Kawashima" Yuri said "He died of old age in nineteen twenty five"

"Geppetto ended up back in France before his daughter's death. He was able to save her life and he returned to Paris to continue working at his theatre"

"Joachim Valentine ended up in Mexico. He became a masked wrestler and eventually achieved the title of Luchadore Supreme a few years running before retiring back to Transylvania in the forties"

"And Lucia went back to Florence and married Laurence. I'm not sure what happened to her after that, she just sort of vanished"

"And if your uncle did in fact end up back in nineteen thirteen then there's a possibility that he may have changed a great many things that I saw. He may have found a way to defeat the Mask's curse, he could have succeeded in conquering the Dark Seraphim (A\N AKA the Seraphic Radiance for those who haven't played Shadow Hearts 2) Hell, Albert Simon and Lieutenant Colonel Kawashima may still be alive"

"If that is true then my uncle may have worked with Simon to destroy Sapientes Gladio before they got any worse than what my mother told me" Yuri said

"Did your father ever go to Zurich?" Harry asked "If things have changed there may be an answer there"

"Perhaps" Yuri nodded "But I brought you here to speak of the future, not the past. Tomorrow I intend to send the Dursley's back to the capital. I have arranged for a hotel stay there before their return flight to London in three weeks along with some money for them to spend, so that they can't say they got nothing. And you, my great grandson, will begin training in the art of the sword before the ritual at the full moon in four days"

Harry nodded as he asked "What do I do until then aside from study Bushido? The chances are that I'll pick it up pretty quickly thanks to your dad's memories"

"You may understand the skills of the blade" Yuri said "But you must also understand the discipline of the art, the history, the tradition. Only then will you be a true warrior of the Clan"

Harry nodded in understanding before he asked "When do we start?"

Done.

Next time Harry has a meeting


	4. meetings,OWLS,and old friends

Chapter 3: **Meetings, OWLs and Old friends**

Harry struck out with the Kenzai Stave he had borrowed from the village Dojo.

He was running through a Kata he remembered Jinpachiro teaching Yuri when he was younger, out on the hill with the sunset Yuri remembered.

Harry had found that he actually liked martial arts, even before he started having the dreams. They just gave him the advantage that he had more or less three lifetimes of knowledge of martial arts, stealth tactics, assassination techniques, staff combat, sword combat and Bushido. Along with five different Asian language and Russian. But even though he remembered the arts, he still started practicing them.

So he was out at a training ground in the Forest of the Wind, stripped to the waist dancing through the air spinning the stave in his hands.

Harry thrust the stave forward like a spear and it slammed into the wooden training pillar in the centre of the clearing.

Then he spun around and slashed sideways viciously at the pillar. But the force he but behind the strike snapped the stave in half.

But before the broken half could fly off Harry snapped out his left hand and yelled "_REPARO_" and the broken half flew back and reattached itself to the half in his hand.

In the seconds it took him to realize what he had just done Harry whispered "Holy shit" in fluent Russian

But at the same time he thought _"This is going to be fun"_

"That was impressive Potter" a voice behind them announced.

Harry smiled as he turned around to see Mad Eye Moody emerge from the tree line, followed by Kingsley Shackbolt, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, a man who looked a lot like Dumbledore, but Harry could tell he wasn't, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley.

Harry whistled lowly as he planted the staff in the ground. He hadn't been expecting such a big turnout.

"You've gotten good Potter" Moody said

"Thanks Mad Eye" Harry said "But I didn't ask you here so you could check out my amazing ass. You're here on more pressing business"

"What business" Charlie asked as McGonagall conjured some seats

"Ending the war with Voldemort before any more people lose their lives for nothing" Harry said

"Sirius didn't die for nothing Harry" Remus said

"I wasn't talking about Sirius" Harry snapped "I was talking about people like Cedric and the family Draco Malfoy helped torture in Manchester last week for his Deatheater initiation and the Squib in Glasgow the week before that and the Half-Blood Auror and his three year old daughter who were murdered in Belfast before my birthday. I'm talking about the people Dumbledore is sitting back and doing nothing while they die because of a fucking PROPHECY"

"You know the prophecy?" the Dumbledore look-alike, his older brother Aberoth asked

"Yeah" Harry growled as he sat back "Your bastard of a brother told me the night Sirius died. Who here knows the contents?"

"Nobody" Bill said "All anybody in the order knows is that it involves you and Riddle"

"Correct" Harry replied "I won't tell you the full thing but the jest of it is…Bill could you put up a spell to keep out any unwanted guests, we'll be talking for a while and I don't want to be disturbed"

"No problem" the curse breaker said as he spun his wand in a complex pattern.

"OK" Harry said "Basically a kid was supposed to be born at the end of July with the power to kill Voldemort. That's the part Voldemort knew, the prophecy went on to say that Voldemort would make the kid his equal and that he would have a power Voldemort didn't know. The final part of the prophecy is the kicker…when it comes down to the final showdown between me and Riddle. The fight will be to the death"

Murmuring and swearing spread out among the assembled witches and wizards.

Until Aberoth broke the silence "I can see why you would hate my brother then"

"It's not just the prophecy that makes me hate him" Harry said "It's the fact that he kept it from me for so long. And that he's wasted so much time dancing around Riddle when he could have been gathering more allies and training people to fight. Training me to fight. If he had told me the prophecy when I asked in nineteen ninety two why Riddle tried to kill me I would have trained more. I could have been ready that night in the graveyard. Instead Cedric and Sirius are dead and I'm not ready for a war that's been coming for a decade and a half"

"Add to that the fact that Dumbledore's got our folks, Ron and Granger saying you've gone dark" Fred said.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah" Bill said "Apparently Dumbledore had my…_mother_ arrange for you and Ron to meet on the train. He's been using Ron to watch you, Granger too. I'd say that's why my little brother got the prefect badge when you were the one who deserved it. The old bastard has also been taking money from your trust vault"

"How?" Harry asked "I've been to the vault three times and there's been nothing different about it"

"That's because the Trust Vault your parents set up for you is tied to the main Potter Financial Account" Bill said "I did a check up and found out about it. The trust vault had half a million Galleons put in it when it was set up in nineteen eighty one and Dumbledore has been emptying the vault every year on your birthday and transferring the funds to other vaults, Gringotts hasn't contacted you about it because the money has just been transferred to accounts linked to the Potter account, so…"

"So the money isn't really leaving my account it's just being shifted around" Harry concluded "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well I also found out that your parents left a will" Bill said "When you have free time contact me and meet me at Gringotts in London and you can have it read, as well as claim what Sirius left you. Thankfully Dumbledore can't touch that since it's in the Black Account and he can't control that"

"Only you can" Remus said "He made you his heir in name and title"

"When?" Harry asked

"Third week in July" McGonagall said

"Once you go to Gringotts there isn't a thing Dumbledore can do to stop you" Bill said

"Any idea what the old man has planned for me this year?" Harry asked

"He's having Ron and Hermione trained to incapacitate you if you do anything against his plans" Mad Eye said "But the training isn't going as well as he thinks. Weasley and Granger couldn't take on a Deatheater if their lives depended on it"

"Good" Harry said.

"We heard from Neville Longbottom after your birthday" George said "The traitorous brother of ours got him, Thomas and Finnegan together and told him you were going dark and they he needed their help to spy on you. Neville and Seamus told him to go rot in hell but Thomas is with him"

"Nice to know some Gryffindor's know the meaning of loyalty" Harry muttered "So I'll have three spies this year, what else?"

"Not sure" Mad Eye grunted "We know he plans on having the Deatheater teach you Occlumency again"

"Over my dead body" Harry growled "I'd sooner let Bellatrix Lestrange into my bed than let that greasy bastard Mindfuck me again. All he did was make my connection to Voldemort worse"

"He what?" Shackbolt hissed

"All Snape told me to do was clear my mind and then he attacked" Harry growled "Dragging up the worst of ten years with the Dursley's for his own amusement"

"That is NOT Occlumency" Moody growled

"I know" Harry said "I found that out from the book I ordered at the start of the summer. I've been building my shields up for a month and a half with the help of the meditation techniques described in the book. It's good sometimes when a Muggleborn or Half-Blood writes a book on a topic. They describe things in terms Muggle raised wizards can understand"

"Yeah I noticed that when I was studying the art myself" Shackbolt said "Who's did you read?"

"Hotari Hanzo" Harry said "Flourish recommended it"

"I read him too" Tonks said "The description of the fortress is cool"

"I used both the deception method and the barrier method and a little bit of enchantment protection through the…security in my forest" Harry said with an evil grin "I'd love to see Dumbledore get into my mind"

"Mind if I try?" Remus asked "Just to test the barriers for my own peace of mind"

"No problem" Harry nodded as Remus drew his wand and cast the spell.

A few moments passed before Remus was blown back into his seat for no apparent reason.

"What hit him?" Aberoth asked

"Stupefy" Harry shrugged "When I get back to Hogwarts I'm planning on upgrading all the spells to Class six Interrogation magic, especially for Snape, Dumbledore and Riddle, along with anybody else stupid enough to look into my mind"

"Very impressive" McGonagall said before she revived Remus "Now I have a question, would you be interested in Animagus training?"

"Of course I am Professor" Harry said "But on the full moon I'm going through a ritual that will determine what kind of powers I'm capable of using. If you wait until I get back to Hogwarts I'll let you know if I have the potential"

"Very well" McGonagall said "Now for the last several weeks I have been conversing with your former beaters, chasers and captain in order to determine who between you and Miss Bell should be the next Gryffindor Captain. They all recommended you. And I agree"

Harry smiled "Thank you professor. I won't let you down"

"See that you do not" McGonagall said stiffly "I wouldn't be able to look Severus in the eye if we lost that trophy"

"Well then I'll just have to drive Malfoy and Cho Chang into the ground when we meet on the pitch" Harry chuckled.

"You better" McGonagall said as she reached into her robes and handed Harry a letter "Let us see if you can fulfill your aspirations to become an Auror"

"I've decided to change my plans on that professor" Harry said

"What do you wish to do then?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to teach Defense against the Dark Arts" Harry replied with a grin.

"Teaching?" Remus asked "The son of Prongs wants to teach"

"I was under the impression from what I read in my Genealogy book that my mum taught Ancient Runes while she was pregnant with me" Harry said

"That is true" McGonagall agreed "She taught Runes until she and James took you under the Fidelus Charm. You were a regular fixture behind her desk in the Runes Class room until your first birthday"

"Well" Harry said "Teaching the DA last year was fun so I figure why not do it for a living when my Dark Wizard Killing days are over. I'm not saying I don't want to be an Auror. I just want to become a teacher at some stage after graduation"

"From what I've seen of your Quidditch skills you could go pro if you wanted too" Tonks said "Charlie was good when he played Seeker and not even he could beat you"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Charlie grumbled.

"Tonks _is_ right" Shackbolt agreed "Keep your options open"

"I will" Harry said before he turned to McGonagall "Any details on who the new DADA professor is?"

"I'm afraid I do" McGonagall said "You see Albus managed to convince a professor who taught at Hogwarts when I was a student Horace Slughorn. To return to teach Potions"

"_Afraid so?"_ Harry thought. Then he contemplated the words. If this Slughorn guy was back to teach Potions that meant "Oh hell no"

"Yes Potter" McGonagall sighed "Albus has finally given in and given Severus the Defense position"

"Tell me you're shitting me" Harry pleaded "Tell me that greasy bastard is teaching my favorite subject"

"I'm afraid so" McGonagall sighed

(A\N don't worry, the greasy bastard won't live to see the inside of the Defense Classroom)

Harry sighed as he opened the letter.

After tossing aside the boring junk saying that he had his OWL results and he had to use them to decide his subjects for the next year and read the actual results.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Passing Grades_

_Outstanding: 2 OWLs_

_Exceeds Expectations: 1 OWL_

_Acceptable: 1 OWL_

_Failing Grades_

_Poor: 0 OWLs_

_Dreadful: 0 OWLs _

_Troll: 0 OWLs_

_Student:__ Harrison James Potter_

_Date of Birth:__ July 31__st__ 1980_

_School of Attendance:__ Hogwarts_

_House:__ Gryffindor_

_Harrison James Potter has achieved the following Results_

_Astronomy- Serena Sinstra_

_Acceptable (Examination incomplete)_

_Professor's Comment: Mr. Potter is an excellent student with a good eye for tracking stellar phenomenon_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Ruberus Hagrid_

_Outstanding_

_Professor's Comment: Mr. Potter has a good hand with Animals. He has had several encounters with magical creatures and they have responded well to him. If he chooses it I would welcome him back to the class_

_Charms- Filius Flitwick_

_Outstanding_

_Professors Comment: Harry Potter is one of the most gifted Charms students I have had the pleasure of teaching since his mother's passing. His abilities in advanced charms such as the Patronus are impeccable._

_Defense __Against__ the Dark Arts- Delores Umbridge_

_Highest Honors (This is the highest grade ever achieved in the Wizarding Education Board) this is the equivalent of 4 Owls or 1 Acceptable Grade NEWT)_

_Professors Comment: Potter is a disruptive student with no work ethic. I believe that his aspirations to become an Auror will go unfulfilled due to this, as well as his criminal record and his disregard for Ministry officials._

_Divination- Sybil Trelawney_

_Poor_

_Professors Comment: Mister Potter has very little ability for the sights._

_Herbology- Pomona Sprout_

_Exceeds Expectations_

_Professors Comment: Harry's attention to the care of the plants he works with is matched by only one student in his entire year. He will do well if he reaches NEWT level_

_History of Magic- Robert Binns_

_Dreadful_

_Professors Comment: N/A_

_Potions- Severus Snape_

_Exceeds Expectations_

_Professors Comment: Potter's abilities in potion __making,__ amazingly are superior to his attitude. I believe that if he WORKS, he may make it into the NEWT class._

"_I don't believe it" Harry thought "The greasy bastard actually gave me something resembling a compliment"_

_Transfiguration- Minerva McGonagall_

_Outstanding_

_Professors Comment: Potter is an attentive student, who will do well in class if he remains undisrupted by his friend's foolishness._

_Looking up at the Transfiguration professor Harry said "We agree on something professor" before going back to the letter._

_Total OWLs 14/18_

_1 NEWT (DADA)_

_Rank in Class: 4__th_

_Rank in House: 2__nd_

_Congratulations_

_You are now eligible for NEWT level classes in_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_History of Magic_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Electives_

_Practical Dueling- NEWT Charms, Defense, Potions and Transfiguration required (Prerequisite for the Auror Academy, a weekend and evening class)_

_Healing- Charms, Herbology and Healing required_

_Apparation- Charms required (Twelve Week Lessons beginning after Christmas must be seventeen before beginning of seventh year, testing in May)_

_Please fill out the form in this letter and send it to your Deputy Head Mistress immediately._

_Good Luck in the coming years_

_Miranda __Goshanks_

_Department of Magical Education_

_Ministry of Magic_

"How did you do Potter?" Moody asked

"Fourteen" Harry said "Highest Honors in Defense, Outstanding in Charms, Magical Creatures and Transfiguration, Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and Potions, Acceptable in Astronomy, Poor in Divination and dreadful in History of Magic"

"Holy shit" Charlie whispered "Highest Honors is the equivalent of four OWLs or an Acceptable NEWT. Nobody has gotten that grade since"

"Since I graduated" Aberoth said "Before that the record hadn't been broken since Nicolas Flammel and Albert Simon went to Hogwarts seven hundred years ago, although Tom Riddle came close to breaking my record"

"Whoa" Harry said before a thought occurred to him "What's the grade requirement for Slughorn's NEWT Potions?"

"Exceeds Expectations" McGonagall said

"So what're you taking?" Tonks asked

Harry thought for a moment before he turned to Tonks and said "Turn around I need a flat surface to mark the form on" then he took a ball point pen from his jeans pocket and selected:

Charms

Defense against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Potions

Transfiguration

Practical Dueling

Healing

Apparation

"Not a bad workload" Charlie said "I took Apparation in my sixth year"

"Most people do" Bill said "Kids learn to apparate the first chance they get"

"Those to demons you call twin brothers were driving us nuts last year, rubbing our bloody noses in it" Harry grumbled.

"Well you can _rub their noses in it_ as you said by performing your first Apparation before your eighth lesson" McGonagall said with a small smile.

"I will at that" Harry said with a grin.

"OK" Mad Eye said "What now?"

"I'm not sure" Harry replied as he thought back to Jinpachiro's Special Ops training "The logical step would be for us to wait and see what Dumbledore does when I claim what's mine"

"Will you kick him out of Headquarters?" Fred asked

"That depends on whether or not he's a good boy" Harry said with an evil grin "For now we should disperse and we can meet up again when I go back to London in two weeks"

"Agreed" Mad Eye said "But I'll stay in the area if it's OK with you Potter, I may be able to teach you a few things you don't know yet"

"Problem is Mad Eye" Harry replied as he nodded his goodbyes to the others "Aside from the spells I've learned over the years, I know jack shit about Defense or dueling"

"Then we'll have to start from scratch in the morning" Mad Eye said "And by the time I'm done with you Potter I can promise you will hate my guts"

"Probably" Harry agreed as he looked at his watch, now set for local time "Come on, it's dinner time, Gramps is probably wondering where I am" then he smiled to Remus and asked "What about you Moony? Sticking around?"

"Yeah" Remus agreed "It's time I kept my promise to your father that I would look out for you"

Harry nodded as he picked up the button down shirt he wore and the Kenzai stave and walked down the forest trail back to the village.

Before returning to the house Harry went to return the Stave to the rack he had taken it from in the Dojo.

He had just entered the dojo and was crossing the mats when he sense movement behind him and almost on instinct he grabbed the figure who was flying towards him by their arm and hurled them into the wall, but he miscalculated the force of the throw and his unexpected opponent flew upside down crashing through the wall of the dojo.

Harry then looked behind him to see a very shocked Li standing gaping at the man sized hole in his dojo wall.

"Uhhhh" a familiar voice groaned from the hole "Anybody get the number of that Troll?"

Harry stared at the hole as the figure slowly stood up and stepped back through. When he noticed Harry they spoke at almost the same time.

"Harry?"

"Neville?"

BOOM

Done. Next time a reunion and a problem.


	5. reunions and attacks

Chapter 4: **Reunions and Attacks**

"What're you doing here Harry?" Neville asked

After a little wandless magic to repair the wall, Harry and Neville were seated on the steps of the Dojo

"Your teacher is my great uncle on my mum's side" Harry said "I'm here visiting my Great Grandfather"

"Have you heard what's going on with Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked

"The Twins told me today" Harry nodded "It means a lot to me that you and Seamus stood your ground"

"A lot of the DA is with you too" Neville said "I've been keeping in contact with them since I left England"

"That's another thing" Harry said "What're you doing here?"

"The Healers of Inyugami are said to be the best in the world" Neville said "Me and Gran brought my parents here to try…you know"

Harry knew only too well that Neville's parents had spent the last fourteen years on the fourth floor of St Mungo's after Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them to insanity "Has there been any progress?" Harry asked

"Dad managed to say my name yesterday" Neville said with a wide grin.

"That's great" Harry said "I'm happy for you" then Harry looked back towards the Dojo and said "When did you take an interest in martial arts?"

"This summer" Neville said "I saw your Uncle training after I got here before my birthday. And since the Healers say that nobody is allowed into the room while they treat my parents I've been splitting my time between training in martial arts and dueling with Li"

"How'd you do in your OWLs?" Harry asked

"I got what I need to get into the Auror courses" Neville said "HH in Herbology, Os in Defense, thanks for that by the way and Charms, Es in Transfiguration, Potions and Astronomy, As in History, Divination and Magical Creatures"

"That's great" Harry smiled "What courses are you taking?"

"Charms, Defense, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Dueling, Healing and Apparation" Neville replied

"Same here" Harry smiled

"But how did we get into potions on an E?" Neville asked "Snape doesn't let anybody in under O"

"We have a new potions professor" Harry said "Somebody called Slughorn. McGonagall told me"

Neville knew what that meant immediately and said "Oh no. Please no, I thought I was getting rid of him"

"I'm afraid so" Harry said "The old man finally gave the Deatheater my favorite subject"

"Great" Neville sighed

"Well don't worry" Harry said "Greaseball is entering _my_ domain now. If he uses me for a demonstration, the first time he attacks me unprovoked Mrs. Norris will need to lick him off the floor"

"I hope so" Neville said as he stood up "It's time to go get something to eat, being thrown through a wall builds up an appetite"

"I said I was sorry" Harry laughed as he stood as well "I'll see you for training in the morning" then Harry walked towards the house while Neville went across the road to the building he and his grandmother were staying in.

Dinner that night was good. It brought back memories of Saki's cooking, chicken noodle soup and grilled fish and vegetables, Dudley could be heard muttering at the far end of the table but Harry, Yuri and Li ignored it as they talked about different escapades of Yuri and Kurando.

After dinner Yuri brought out a tray with a bottle and a few glasses and set it on the table as he said "Nihonshu"

"Come again?" Vernon asked

"Sake" Harry said "It's a type of rice wine, alcohol content varies between ten and twenty percent based on how well it's made"

"Have you ever drunk it?" Dudley asked

"No" Harry said "But Jinpachiro and Kurando took to it, it has more of a kick when it's warm. Yuri stuck with the harder European booze. Although for the most part he'd have drunk anything short of battery acid if it had enough kick for 'him"

Yuri chuckled as he poured glasses for everybody, Petunia declined.

As they began to make their way through the liter bottle Harry looked towards Li "You mentioned a ritual to find out what power I've got. Does it just work for the Inyugami's?"

"No it works for anybody" Li said "Why?"

"The guy you're training, Neville Longbottom" Harry replied "I'm gonna ask him tomorrow if he's willing to go through it. He's got just as much reason to go after the Deatheaters as I do. And he's loyal to me"

"I will approach him in the morning" Li said

Harry was about to say something when he saw a familiar green light shining through the curtains.

Harry leapt to his feet and was at the window even as the half empty glass of Sake shattered on the floor.

He drew back the curtains and saw the familiar symbol of Voldemort hanging in the sky.

"How the hell did they find me?" Harry whispered before he turned around and looked towards the set of Katana's resting on the rack on the opposite wall, he needed a weapon.

But before Harry could move towards the rack he felt strange warmth from his hand and then the familiar weight of Gryffindor's sword appeared in his palm.

Harry gazed at the sword as Li drew one of the Katana's from the rack and tossed Yuri the other "This wasn't down to you Harry. The Deatheaters have been roaming around the forest since around the time the Longbottom's arrived"

"Then they're here for Neville" Harry said "I'm just a bonus to add spice to the package"

Li and Yuri nodded grimly as Li turned to the Dursley's and said "You three stay here" then he led Harry and Li from the house.

"HARRY" Neville yelled as he ran towards them with a wand in his hand.

"What's going on?" Neville asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Deatheaters" Harry said "They apparently followed you, but it's both of us they're after"

"Then we'll just have to deal with them" Mad Eye grunted as he limped towards them.

From inside the forest Harry could hear explosions and spell impacts and he asked "What kind of defensive magic is in place around here?"

"Several rather vicious wards and traps" Yuri replied "They've been in place for a thousand years and there has yet to be a single successful attack on this village, by man or monster"

After a few moments there was a great bellowing roar from inside the forest, followed by a flash of light.

Harry glanced towards his grandfather and asked "That wasn't anything of ours was it?"

"No" Yuri whispered "My mother was the Summoner in the family, I'm just a Mage"

"Then we have a problem" Remus said as he raised his wand and watched as several trees in the forest began to fall towards the village.

"When they break the trees" Harry said "Scatter and try to bring them down. Gramps, how much time do you need to bring something up that can help us?"

"A few minutes at least" Yuri replied "I'm not as young as I used to be, I can't build up the type of energy I need to summon my full magic as fast as I used to"

"We'll do what we can" Harry said "Magic restrictions or not"

"They only apply in England" Neville said "In the rest of the world the age restriction is sixteen"

Harry nodded as he said "If you have a clean shot Neville, don't stun, put them down for good"

Neville nodded simply as the first Deatheaters cleared the trees.

Almost as one Harry, Neville, Remus and Mad Eye yelled "_REDUCTO_" and then they scattered, Harry and Neville running left for the cover of the houses, Remus and Mad Eye going for the trees to the right both groups where raining curses down on the Deatheaters, while Li rammed his now glowing blade into the ground and erected a silver barrier around himself and his chanting father.

Once they reached cover and Remus, Mad Eye and Li had the Deatheaters pinned down behind a cart at the village edge Harry looked towards Neville and asked "How far along are you in martial arts?"

"Far enough to break a few bones" Neville said with an evil grin as he cracked his knuckles "Why what did you have in mind?"

"If Remus and the others can keep them pinned down, we can slip in behind them, cause a little chaos with some spells and bring a few of them down before they know what's hit them"

"I like that plan" Neville said as he fired another curse at the Deatheaters.

"OK" Harry nodded "Stay low and keep up" then he looked out at the Deatheaters and waited until they were concentrating their fire on Remus and Mad Eye, then he ran, moving fast and low, watching the Deatheaters all the while.

It took them a moment to reach the trees on the left side of the road and left them in the open for a moment but the Deatheaters didn't notice.

As they waited Harry heard a familiar rustle of feathers behind him. He looked up to see Hedwig land on a tree root and hoot lowly.

"Hedwig" Harry said with a smile before he looked back towards the Deatheaters "I need you to stay out of sight girl. I don't want anything to happen to you" the snowy owl bobbed her head quietly and Harry and Neville nodded as they slowly stood up and moved out of the trees and sprinted towards the Deatheaters.

By the time the Deatheaters spotted them Harry and Neville were already on their first target

The Deatheater was down with a vicious roundhouse from Harry while Neville drove his elbow into the nose of a second, resulting in a flow of blood from the Deatheater's mask.

Harry and Neville weaved a path of broken and bleeding bodies among the surprised Deatheaters, the ones that Harry and Neville didn't get were put down by Remus and the others, who Harry could tell would be very pissed with them when the fight was over.

The fighting went on for a few minutes as more Deatheaters came and the falling trees got closer.

But in the fray Harry and Neville were separated and Neville wasn't there to warn Harry as a hidden Deatheater raised his wand and yelled "_CRUCIO_"

Harry instantly felt the burning knives ram into every part of his body and twist around.

When the curse was lifted Harry remained on his hands and knees for a moment, breathing through clenched teeth.

"How does it feet to be on your knees Potter?"

Harry looked up in time to see the Deatheater who had cursed him remove his mask, revealing the face of Percy Weasley.

"You would know Weasley" Harry growled "First you're Crouch's bootlick, then Fudge's stooge, now you're serving a half-blood freak who doesn't even qualify as human"

Percy's response was to kick Harry in the ribs and force him over onto his back as he screamed "_CRUCIO_"

Harry couldn't do anything but lie on his back and try to fight the burning that spread through his body as he struggled not to scream.

When Percy lifted the curse he said "I think it's time to end this. Imagine what my master will give me when I bring him your corpse"

"You'll probably join me" Harry rasped "But try and kill me if you want"

Percy's response was to raise his wand and begin the spell "_Avad_…" but he was interrupted by a birds screech before he began to scream in pain.

Harry rolled over onto his back in time to see Hedwig clawing and scratching at Percy's face, Harry struggled to get to his feet but the effects of the Cruciatus were still flooding his body, he couldn't move.

He was forced to watch as Percy swatted Hedwig off his face and threw her to the ground. Hedwig had done a lot of damage, his left eye was gone and all that was left was a mass of torn flesh and blood running down Percy's cheek as he raised his wand.

"NO" Harry screamed as he fought to get back up.

"REDUCTO"

"NO"

But it was already too late. The curse was away, it seemed to take a lifetime to reach her but when it did the result was devastating.

Hedwig's left wing was completely gone, there was a gaping hole on her left side and her gleaming white breast feathers were covered in blood.

Harry was deadly silent as he knelt down in front of Hedwig and gazed into her eyes, tears streamed down his face as she hooted softly at him before her gleaming yellow eyes dulled and closed and she stopped breathing, his owl, his beautiful snowy owl, his Hedwig was gone.

Then he heard movement behind him and in the few seconds it took Hedwig's murderer to raise his wand, a howl of rage issued from Harry and he leapt to his feet, thrusting upwards with Gryffindor's sword.

Percy gasped as the sword in Potter's hand pierced his solar plexus and straight out his back as he screamed "DIE"

Then Harry yanked the sword out of the Deatheater's chest, in time to see a tree hit the ground in front of him.

He looked up from Percy's body and saw what used to be a man step out of the trees.

The beast was ten feet tall, it could have been human once, it was covered in surgical scars, the flesh itself was a pale grey, its eyes were a milky white and Harry could see two sets of four, two foot long white bonelike claws in place of its hands. All in all it was one mean looking motherfucker.

The behemoth turned its sights on Harry and roared as it swung its claws at him.

Harry leapt back to evade the claw slash and struck out with Gryffindor's sword, the sword cut into the creature's arm, but drew no blood and caused no pain.

"HARRY" Neville yelled "It's an Inferti, use a fire spell"

Harry nodded as he dodged another slash and raised his empty right hand, having dropped his wand earlier "_Exuro__Ico_" the result was a sphere of flame the size of a Quaffle shooting from Harry's palm.

The sphere slammed into the arm of the Inferti, covering it in fire.

The beast roared in anger and struck out before Harry could react.

The blow not only slashed deep into Harry's chest, it also hurled him clean across the village and smashing through the roof of a house.

In that same instant several things happened.

Neville fired a barrage of Reductor curses at the Inferti

Li, Mad Eye and Remus rained down on the beast with an array of destructive magic

Yuri summoned a rain of fireballs down on the Inferti.

And two arrows struck the Inferti's back and exploded.

Neville looked towards the source of the arrows to see a girl, roughly his age, wearing a gi, with a black compound bow in her hands.

And at the same time, Hedwig's body began to glow and a shining golden light emanated from the house where Harry had landed.

Then Hedwig's body was consumed in flames and a phoenix cry erupted from the body before a bird of fire flew out of the flames and soared towards the golden light.

Done.

Next time Harry gets to play.

By the way, for those who're wondering _Exuro__Ico_ means Burn Strike


	6. power awakened

Chapter 5: **Power Awakened**

When the firebird collided with the light there was a massive flash of light.

When the light faded, the house Harry had crashed into was gone.

And in its place stood a figure, roughly six feet tall with pale grey skin and completely white eyes, clad in loose dark grey slacks, a black polo shirt, a dark red thigh length gi shirt with a gold trim.

A thick gold sash with a brown double strapped belt over it around his waist, a dark red armor breastplate with gold trim at the shoulders and collar with red shoulder pads with black Japanese runes for Courage and Honor were engraved into the pads and black embroideries spread across the breast.

Red gauntlets with black spikes along the top, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark red boots rising up to knee length, trimmed with black.

Covering his face was a dark red mask with a black visor and red bat like wings stretched back behind his shoulder length midnight black hair.

And he wore a blood red cloak that wrapped around his neck from the right and was clasped at the right side of the neck.

(A\N think of a Samurai with a Medieval Knight's helmet, I was gonna give the fusion wings but I decided to save that for his next fusion. I haven't decided if it will be Amon yet or something else of the same variety)

The figure raised his head to look at the Inferti that was now attacking Neville and the archer and opened his hands. After a moment two spheres of red light formed in his palms, then the spheres flattened and lengthened into a pair of three foot long crescent blades.

The figure then drew his arms back, carrying the energy blades with him and then swung them forward viciously.

The blades flew from the figure's hands and shot towards the Inferti like bullets.

Neville, seeing the blades approaching dove to the side to evade the strike. And looked up just in time to see the blades cleave off the Inferti's arms.

Then the blades returned to the figure, who in the time it had taken the Inferti's arms to hit the ground, had crossed half the distance.

By the time the blades reached him the figure was leaping into the air.

The figure spun in mid air and came smashing down on top of the Inferti's head, throwing the creature onto its back. Then the man back flipped to land next to Neville.

Just as the Inferti was beginning to get back up, smashed skull and all, the man cupped his hands together in front of him, which brought the two crescent blades together to form a full ring.

Then the man's hands began to glow again and the ring began to glow and spin.

After a moment the ring was replaced by a ring of Japanese runes for darkness, magic, combat and destruction, continued in a ring, in the centre of the spinning symbols a sphere of crackling silver energy took form. The symbols continued to spin until they were a blur and then the sphere flashed red and shot towards the Inferti. When it made contact there was a massive explosion.

When the blast cleared a few moments later there was nothing left of the Inferti but a black burn mark on the ground.

Neville had just approached the man when there was the sound of faint clapping from the trees.

Neville, the archer and the man turned towards the source in time to see a tall hulking man with grey hair and a whisker like moustache, even Neville could smell the blood and sweat that seemed to permeate the man, along with a muskier scent, feral, animalistic, like a…wolf.

"GREYBACK"

Neville and the knight turned around to see Remus charge towards them with his wand raised.

"Ah Lupin" the man, Greyback growled "So good to see you my childe"

"I'm no childe of yours Greyback" Remus snarled "I'll make you PAY for what you've done"

"You know him?" Neville asked

"His name is Fenrir Greyback" Remus said, never taking his wand off the second werewolf for a moment "He's the one who bit me and countless others during the last war. He works for Voldemort. Still doing the Half-Bloods dirty work Fenrir? I was under the impression that werewolves like you didn't have a master. Maybe it's time for us to put the rabid dog DOWN"

Greyback's response was to howl in rage and leap at Remus, who slipped into a stance to counter the attack.

But the attack never came as the knight stepped between Remus and Greyback and backhanded him into a tree.

The force of the blow combined with Greyback's weight on impact completely felled the twenty foot tall tree.

"You have two options Greyback" Remus called "Fight or run. Now I would advise running since I highly doubt you have the strength to take us all"

Greyback's response was to howl with laughter "Oh that's rich boy. You really think you can take me…well let me fill you in on something. I'm no longer a simple werewolf. Lord Voldemort has given me a new power. One which I will demonstrate" then Greyback hunched forward as his muscles began to bulk and stretch against his black robes.

After a moment the robes began to tear and the woman with the bow turned to Neville and the others and said "Get back, me and big red here can handle this"

The knight looked towards the girl and cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner before turning back to Greyback as Li said "Be careful Shana"

"No prob" Shana said with a smirk.

Greyback was now becoming covered in midnight black fur, but his muscles were still bulging and he was getting taller. Shana could also see horns beginning to jut out from between his ears.

It took a few more moments before the transformation was complete but when it was done Greyback had become an impressive sight.

A ten foot tall werewolf, with black fur, blood red claws, horns and teeth and white eyes, rippling with muscles.

(A\N think of a black furred Final Fantasy 8 Ifrit)

Shana put her hands on her hips and smirked as she said "Very impressive wolfy. But not impressive enough"

Then a flare of light seemed to spread outwards from Shana's heart as her compound bow dropped to the ground.

When the flare faded Shana was gone. And in her place was what looked to the knight like a grey skinned angel pale white, nearly grey hair braided down her back with some kind of metallic blue feather armour with red trim over her legs, pelvic area, breasts, and forearms, her wings, looked as if they were made of metal, the main link between the shoulder and the feathers was white with a red trim and the feathers were the same metallic blue of the armour and sharp as blades.

(AN From here on out I'll call the armour guy knight and Shana's replacement Angel OK)

Then Knight raised his hands and the energy ring returned to him. After a moment the ring began to spin again and at the same time it caught fire and began to expand outwards, spinning faster and faster all the while.

The ring continued to expand for a few moments until it was nearly touching the ground and then Knight closed his hands into fists and the ring was pulled backwards towards him.

When the ring began to pass Knight's hands a field of energy formed at the centre of the ring before continuing over Knight's body and on past him, encompassing him in light.

When the ring passed Knight it faded away and there was another flare of light.

When the light faded Knight was gone. And in his place was a dark grey skinned angel with spiky fire red hair, with some kind of metallic golden feather armour with red trim over his legs, pelvic area and forearms, red tribal markings spread over his chest moving outwards from his heart, his wings, looked as if they were made of metal, the main link between the shoulder and the feathers was red with a gold trim and the feathers were the same metallic golden of the armour and sharp as blades.

Knight's replacement looked towards Angel and grinned before he slammed his hands together in a cup shape and released a bolt of fire which formed into a massive arrow.

Greyback spotted the arrow and leapt aside just in time to evade it.

But not in time to evade the resulting explosion. Which hurled him across the village.

Angel was on him by the time he landed, summoning what appeared to be a miniature storm to rain down on Greyback, causing him to howl in pain.

Angel and Knight glided down together, their hands glowing with energy as they readied to finish him off.

But Greyback wasn't finished yet.

He leapt to his feet and reared back his head, fire trailing from his mouth. And with a snarl he spat a ball of fire at Knight.

Knight's response was to slash upwards with his left hand and knock the sphere out of the village.

Then Angel and Knight raised their hands in front of them and two sphere of energy formed, Angels was white, Knights red.

But they never had the chance to attack as a massive silver spear slammed into Greyback's heart.

Both of them turned around to see Remus standing with his wand trained on Greyback.

"Roast in hell Fenrir" Remus spat as he watched Fenrir's body convulse as he screamed in agony.

Knight and Angel watched for a few moments as Greyback's body came apart before he was silent and they turned around to face Remus and the others.

At almost the same time Knight and Angel were encompassed in light and they were replaced by Harry and Shana.

Harry smiled slightly at the others and said "Miss me?" before he collapsed onto his knees and fell face down onto the ground, unconscious.

Done.

Next time Harry takes a trip and his true powers come out.


	7. look into the soul

Chapter 6: **Look into the Soul**

"Hey kid, rise 'n shine"

Whatever Harry was laying on it was hard and uncomfortable, so he decided to do what the familiar voice asked.

He opened his eyes to find himself looking into the red eyes of Yuri Volte Hyuga.

"Oh great am I in Kurando's body again?" Harry muttered

"No I'm over here" a younger, yet still familiar voice called from his left.

Harry slowly sat up and saw his twice removed Great Grandfather Kurando Inyugami standing with a faint smile on his face.

And standing next to him was the familiar face of Colonel Jinpachiro Hyuga.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry asked as he slowly stood up.

"You're inside your soul" a fourth man announced.

Harry looked up in time to see a man roughly six feet in height, with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, wearing a crimson robe.

Harry recognised him from portraits at school as Godric Gryffindor, the Patriarch of his family.

"Inside my soul?" Harry asked as he looked towards Yuri "Don't tell me you guys are gonna drag my on a trip like the journey through the Mirror Castle to wake up Amon"

"To an extent" Jinpachiro said "When that monster slashed you tonight it caused injuries that would have been fatal to any other man…"

"…But to a Harmonixer" Kurando continued "Such an injury is the key to unlocking your powers…"

"…But you still have some work to do before you can reach the power" Yuri finished "There are problems inside your mind that if not resolved, you may end up following the same path I did"

Harry nodded silently; he knew all too well where the curse of the masks inside the graveyard of Yuri Hyuga's soul had led him.

"Is that why you three showed me your memories?" Harry asked "To keep me from making the same mistakes you did?"

"Yes" Kurando said "Jinpachiro's life was meant to teach you that not all battles can be won by the fist and that sacrificing yourself isn't always the road to take, Yuri's was to teach you that no matter the price, those we care about must come first. And my life, my life was to teach you the code of honour that I lived, and to teach you what Yuri also taught you, to love. But the primary objective was to teach you the secrets of our art. To teach you to respect the power we have harnessed"

"Kid" Yuri said "You've got the potential to become more powerful even than me. And they called me _Godslayer_. Tom Riddle was right that night in the Chamber of Secrets; the two of you are alike. The difference is that like me, you didn't let your past defeat you. You rose above the scorn and the pain and became a better man for it. Riddle wasn't able to do that and it has destroyed him"

"_It is what drew me to you"_ a voice said.

Harry turned around and saw what looked to him like a phoenix, except this phoenix had feathers as white as snow, a black beak and talons, black spots dotting her plumage, wings and tail feathers and golden eyes.

It didn't take Harry very long to recognise the phoenix "Hedwig?"

The phoenix nodded as she spoke in his mind "It is me Harry. You and I are one. As it should be, I will watch over you and those that come after you for a long as your line exists"

Harry smiled as he stroked the phoenix's plumage; Hedwig had been his first friend aside from the spiders in his Cupboard under the stairs, his truest friend. After a moment Harry looked towards Yuri and said "When do we start?"

"Immediately" Godric said "If you remain inside your soul for too long it is dangerous"

Harry nodded as he called Hedwig to his right forearm and walked through the door behind Godric.

"_AVEDA KEDAVERA_"

Harry watched the last instances of his innocence fade away with those seven syllables and the flash of green light that issued from the thirteen inch length of Yew wood.

"Do you remember this night?" Godric asked from beside him as they watched a golden shield surround the infant in his crib and reflect the green curse back at Voldemort.

"Only too well" Harry said as Voldemort's body disintegrated, leaving behind a screaming shade "It took me ten years to put a face to the laugh and the scream that haunted my nights in the cupboard. And another three before I saw the true face. This night will haunt me for the rest of my life"

"Dumbledore was right you know" Kurando said "It _was_ your mother's love that protected you that night. Just not in the way he believes. Even as an infant you were able to harness the emotions of your mothers departed spirit and unconsciously turn them against your family's destroyer"

"It is also a pinicale point in your life" Godric said "The night Voldemort gave you that scar he did more than just make you the Wizarding World's martyr. He started you down a path to becoming the man you are today, a man of morals, honour, courage and convictions" after a moment the scene began to shift and Godric said "Let's move on"

Harry nodded as a figure appeared in front of him.

It was him, at roughly four or five years old. Dressed in Dudley's elephant clothes, with several gardening tools around him, working on something that appeared invisible to Harry.

The boy looked up at Harry and smiled as he said "Hi"

Harry frowned as he responded with the same greeting "What…are you?"

"I'm you" the boy replied "Or a part of you that was taken away"

"I don't understand" Harry said

"Watch" the boy answered

The scene shifted to one that was familiar to Harry. He was on his knees in the front garden of number four, working at Petunia's precious plants, plants which year after year _he_ tended to and cared for in preparation for Petunia's garden shows and then she stuffed him into his cupboard and passed the plants off as _her_ work.

The boy in front of the rose bush brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes as he clipped a thorn away and moved towards the next.

When a brown owl landed on the grass next to him with a letter in its beak addressed to him.

"What the hell?" the older Harry asked "I don't remember this"

"Watch" Godric said "Go around behind him and read the letter"

Harry frowned as he complied.

He crouched down behind the boy and read the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this now, you've just turned five and we are dead. We fear it may have been at the hands of Lord Voldemort. This letter will only be sent to you if you have been placed with your Aunt Petunia, ignoring our last wishes. This letter is __tell__ you the truth, that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper not Sirius Black. Harry we love you, stay with Padfoot and Moony. No matter what may happen we are always proud of you._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Mum and Dad._

In that instant he remembered that day. He had long since given up on Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony coming for him, now he knew why.

For years he had wondered why they never came for him. But now he knew that Uncle Padfoot was in prison, all because dirty, smelly Wormtail was a traitor.

He began to run inside to tell Aunt Petunia that he found a way for her to get what she wanted when he heard a small pop behind him.

The older Harry leapt to his feet at the pop in time to see Dumbledore snatch the letter from the younger Harry's hand and say "I'm sorry Harry, but you need to stay here. _Obliviate_" when the spell took effect Dumbledore said "Perhaps you should go back to your work my boy, your uncle would be angry if you weren't finished"

Harry watched as the dazed boy stumbled back to the rose bushes and returned to his work before he slumped to his knees.

Why? Why did he do it? Was the idea of Harry being raised by Sirius so hard for him to accept? Or was it the fact that being raised by Sirius would make him happy that Dumbledore couldn't stand.

Yuri put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "I'm sorry to sound cold kid, but we need to move on. And I'm sorry to say it gets worse"

Scene was once again black and Harry found him self face to face with his eleven year old self.

"What's going on?" he asked

"We're trying to show you" the younger boy said "You need to see the full truth before you can move on. You need to understand"

Then the blackness was replaced by Diagon Alley in front of Madame Malkin's

Harry watched his eleven year old self walk into Robe the shop.

In the back of the shop, a boy that Harry recognised as Draco Malfoy, but why were they showing him this, he remembered meeting Malfoy in the robe shop that day, why repeat it?

"You'll get an answer soon" Kurando assured as Madam Malkin stood the younger Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo" Draco said "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" Harry replied, slightly nervous.

"Do you know what House you'll be in? I think I'll be in Slytherin, Ravenclaw might not be that bad though, my names Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy"

"My name's Harry Potter" Harry replied "And no I don't know what house I'll be in"

"Really? Wow, it's nice to meet you. Father says you live with Muggles is that true?"

"Yeah" Harry replied quietly "They're not really the best of people though, they think wizards are freaks or something like that. I had to come here with Hagrid"

"Oh I've heard of him, bit of an oaf isn't he? I heard he gets drunk every so often and sets fire to his hut"

"He probably does" Harry agreed "After we left Gringotts he went to the Leaky Cauldron for a 'pick me up'"

"Not surprising" Draco muttered "Have you gotten your wand yet? My mother is down the road speaking to Olivander about her own"

"No, no I haven't, I think I'll get that last today" Harry said as Draco's robes were finished.

"All done Master Malfoy, your father asked me to send you along to Olivander's when we were done here, run along now"

"Oh" Draco nodded as the robes were packed up "I'll see you on the express then Harry"

"Bye Draco" Harry replied as his robes were finished and he went outside to meet Hagrid.

When Harry met Hagrid outside the bookshop he recounted his conversation with Draco Malfoy. Hagrid started to look around and pulled Harry into a small alley.

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout this, but its Dumbledore's orders, cant have ye mix'n with the wrong sorts" then Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Harry and said "_Obliviate_"

Another haze covered Harry's eyes as he stumbled towards Olivander's wands. Completely unaware of the new betrayal.

Hagrid. His first ever friend in the Wizarding world, Hagrid had betrayed him. He had made friends with Draco Malfoy and Hagrid had oblivated him for it.

The next image was one of Harry again, wearing his muddy robes, with Gryffindor's sword, Riddle's diary and the sorting hat tucked into his belt.

"Do you remember this night?" the boy asked

"Yeah" Harry said, thinking about the battle in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said?" the boy asked "About the sword?"

"_Only a true Gryffindor could pull that one out of the hat"_ Harry replied

"And we are true Gryffindor's, not just because of our house but because our blood" the boy said.

Harry nodded as he remembered the Genealogy book. He was Gryffindor's only remaining direct Heir.

Next Harry found himself meeting his thirteen year old self.

"Of the five years you've been at Hogwarts" the teen said "Mine was the closest to being quiet. We met Remus, learned a spell that would let us see something of dad. And we got to see Padfoot again"

"It wasn't that bad a year" Harry agreed "But if Dumbledore had done something to make Snape talk it would have been better, or if he had gotten us questioned Sirius would be free and he might still be alive"

"Maybe" the younger Harry agreed as he faded away and was replaced by a slightly taller Harry wearing pyjamas

"This is the worse one" Harry's fourteen year old self said.

"How?" Harry asked "I know for a fact that I was older than you by a few months when the shit hit the fan"

"That you _remember_" the younger teen said "This is one that you don't remember"

Then he watched his fourteen year old self creep down the stairs of the Burrow in the dead of night, listening to Molly Weasley say.

"I don't care Albus, that boy is dangerous, either you find a way to control him or my Ronnie won't put up with being his friend any longer, I don't care how much you pay us"

"Molly" Dumbledore's voice pleaded "See reason I need you to-"

"I don't care" Ron snapped from beside her "I don't even want to be in the same room as Potter, let alone sleep in the same one as him, it's disgusting how he acts"

"Fine, I'll do what I can, try to keep up appearances, I'll be in contact"

"You'd better" Molly snapped "And you better keep your end of the deal old man"

Dumbledore's head disappeared from the flames as Mrs Weasley hugged the scowling Ron. Harry walked out into the open; trying to understand what was going on.

"Mrs Weasley what's goin on?…"

Molly turned to Harry and glared at him as she drew her wand "Oh for heaven's sake you stupid child, _Obliviate_"

Now Harry was seething. Three times. Three fucking times he had been obliviated because of that old fossil. Dumbledore seemed intent on ruining his life.

"We're almost done" Yuri said

Next Harry saw himself, standing bruised and bleeding wearing the same robes he had worn during the third task.

"Do you remember how this night ended?" the teen asked

"All too well" Harry said "It's not something I've been keen to relive"

"Yeah" the younger Harry agreed "But it was one of the defining points in your life. You stood your ground and fought, knowing that your chances of survival were slim"

"I didn't really have much choice" Harry countered "I knew that if I tried to run the Deatheaters would cut me down. So I swallowed the fear and I stood my ground"

"Like a Gryffindor" the younger Harry said "Now it's time for your final face" then he was gone.

And in his place stood a version of Harry wearing school robes that were as bloody and dirty as the person in them.

"You remember me?" his uniform wearing clone asked

"Only too well" Harry nodded "But I wish I didn't"

"Sometimes we have to move past our pain" the teen said "Or it will consume us"

"How can I?" Harry asked "I can't do this. I can't fight him. I don't have the power"

"_Yes you do"_ Hedwig said _"You have a power Voldemort will never understand, a power that will shave the very pillars of the earth. But you must harness it"_

"You must choose" another voice announced

Harry turned around to find himself looking at a figure, wearing a long flowing black cloak.

"Chose?" Harry asked

"Light or dark" the figure responded "Day or night, you must choose the power you will wield"

After a moment the shadows surrounding the figure faded away and Harry found himself standing on one of four sections of a crossroads, with the figure standing at the shadow.

Down the left road Harry saw a dark night illuminated by the full moon, down the right road he saw a shining day without a cloud in the sky.

"You must choose one road" the figure said from his place at the centre "Or be trapped here forever"

Harry nodded as he moved towards the figure, aware of the comforting weight of Hedwig on his shoulder.

After looking down the two roads for a moment Harry looked past the figure and down the path behind him, down a road that was both light and dark, neither holding dominance over the other, an eternal balance.

"I choose neither" Harry said as he moved past the figure and down the centre path "By choosing one over the other I deny the others existence. I cannot do that"

"Then what is your choice?" the figure asked as he spun to face Harry

"I choose the third path" Harry said "The road of both day and night. The path of twilight"

"To nightfall?" the figure asked

"No" Harry said as he looked towards the merging colours of twilight "To dawn" then Harry started down the road.

When the figure behind him began to laugh.

"Dawn?" the figure asked "There is no dawn" then the figure threw off his cloak to reveal the sixteen year old face of Tom Riddle "There is only darkness Potter"

"And that will be your undoing Tom" Harry said "You deny the lights existence and it will be your destruction"

"It will be yours first Potter" Tom roared as a green light began to surround him and his body began to shift and chance until in place of Tom Riddle, was a hundred foot long Basilisk, then the beast reared back its head and screamed "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE POTTER"

Harry simply narrowed his eyes and said "We will see"

Done. Next time Harry's true Harmonixer powers appear.


	8. power the dark lord knows not

Chapter 7: **Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

"_Remember Harry"_ Hedwig said _"You are not alone. Draw strength from your past"_

"I don't understand" Harry said as he jumped to the side to evade a blast of fire from the Basilisk.

"_Those versions of you were more than just memories"_ Hedwig said _"They represented a part of you. __A part of your past and your power.__ You must make them a part of you or you will never get out of here"_

"How do I do that?" Harry asked as the Snake fired at him again.

"_Call out to them"__Hedwig said he_ Hedwig said _"You will know how"_

Harry sat back against the boulder he was hiding behind as the Basilisk passed by searching for him and then Harry closed his eyes.

Then Harry rose into the air, glowing with light.

Then there was a flash of light surrounding him and his six younger selves appeared in a circle around him.

The six boys smiled as they circled him and simultaneously the six said "It is time" and they began to circle him faster, glowing with light all the while.

After a few moments there was a blinding explosion of light.

When the light faded Harry and his six younger selves had been replaced by a single figure.

The figure was six feet in height with a muscular build, with pale grey skin, spiky black hair hanging down over his forehead and gold eyes and there were several black tribal markings running down his arms from the shoulder and from inside his shirt.

Wearing a pair of black slacks, a black sleeveless shirt, a thick, double strapped belt around his waist, a pair of dark brown boots a pair of dark brown fingerless gloves, a pair of silver gauntlets that continued the tribal markings down to the backs of his hands, there was also what looked curved spikes of bone jutting out of his forearms between the elbow and the end of the gauntlet.

And finally, the figure wore a dark blue cloak with a high collar that reached his chin and was clasped at the right side of his neck and a wide hood.

(A\N OK for this chapter our rather nasty looking friend will be called Twilight)

Twilight rotated his shoulders and his neck in a few circles, listening to the bones crack.

Then there was a slight twitch of his shoulders beneath his cloak and two wings burst from his shoulders, the right wing was a white bat like wing with a grey underside and the left wing was a black angel's wing with grey tips to the feathers.

Twilight then looked towards the Basilisk's turned back and decided to get its attention.

His golden eyes flashed and there was a massive explosion against the Basilisk's back.

The massive snake shrieked in pain before it turned around to face Twilight. It took Riddle less than ten seconds to reach Twilight.

Then the beast reared its head back and released a jet of green flame at Twilight.

The fire consumed Twilight and the blast lasted ten seconds before Riddle stopped.

When the flames cleared Twilight was still there, surrounded by a black energy barrier with a white edge.

"You end here" Twilight said, his voice echoing across the expanse of the planes surrounding him, then the black shield protecting him began to draw backwards into his hands.

And at the same time Riddle reared back his head and released another jet of flame.

And Twilight threw his hands forward and the black energy which had formed his shield was released in a white beam of energy with a white core.

The beam collided with Riddle's flame blast and despite being smaller, it was far more powerful.

Riddle roared and pushed harder against the flame when Twilight's attack got close. But it was no good. With a final roar of fury from Twilight his attack overtook Riddles and blasted straight into the Basilisk's face.

"GO BACK TO THE SHADOWS RIDDLE" Twilight roared "TELL YOUR OTHER HALF THAT I'M COMING AND HELL'S COMING WITH ME"

Then with a final scream from Riddle, he exploded in a flash of light and Twilight remained airborne for a few seconds before he dropped from the air like a stone and landed on his knees with his wings and cloak splayed around him.

At the same time back in England Voldemort held his head and screamed in agony as an immense heat consumed his forehead.

What had caused it? What could cause him such pain? The only person who had ever done that was…

"POTTER"

Potter had done something to their connection, it was the only answer.

"WORMTAIL, find Snape, BRING HIM TO ME NOW"

Back in Harry's soul

Twilight managed to push himself up unto his knees as his wings retracted into his shoulder. It took a few more minutes for him to regain his strength before he got to his feet. And behind him he heard two thunderous roars.

Then he turned around to find two creatures standing behind him.

The first was a dragon of some description; Twilight estimated it to be fifteen feet in length from snout to golden barbed tail tip, with grey scales covering its body and dark gold scales on its underside, black hair creating an effect similar to a mane around its head and neck. Its wingspan was roughly forty feet.

(A\N I'm basing this on what I read on the net about an Eagles wingspan which is roughly two and a half times the bird's height)

It took Twilight a few moments to recognise the dragon, but he did in the end recognise it as a Thunder Wyvern, a relative of the Dragon, a buck was said to be as fast as a Peruvian Vipertooth and as strong as a Norwegian Ridgeback, the beast was said to be able to call up devastating thunderstorms and immense tornadoes, some people called it the _Griffin's Dragon_ because of its similarities to the Griffin.

The second was a was a midnight black tiger with silver stripes and white eyes, a Shadow Tiger or a _Lunar Tiger_ it was said that the Shadow Tiger was able to actually _travel_ through the shadows like a phoenix travels through fire and that the beast can see through the shadows over immense distance and travel cross country faster than a Firebolt,

So he was looking at a Thunder Wyvern and a Shadow Tiger. An duo, he assumed that they were his Animagus forms.

"Very impressive Harry" Godric's voice announced from behind him.

Twilight turned around to face Godric and the others and smiled as a flare of light erupted from him.

When the light faded Harry stood in Twilight's place with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Harry said "Now am I right in assuming that our nasty friends over yonder are my Animagus forms?"

"Yup" Godric grinned

"Nice" Harry said as the four beasts approached him slowly.

Harry watched for a few moments as the creatures settled on the ground around him, the Thunder Wyvern to the North and the Shadow Tiger to the South.

The two creatures reared back their heads and released a deafening call before they transformed into two pillars of light, the Wyvern became blazing gold and the tiger became black.

Then the two pillars began to circle Harry.

They continued to circle him for a few moments, picking up more and more speed until it was as if Harry was standing in the eye of a gold and black tornado.

Then the tornado exploded. And two sphere of light flew out of the blast and into Harry's chest, blowing Harry off his feet.

After lying on the broad of his back for a few moments Harry muttered "Ouch" and sat up.

"Did you enjoy yourself Harry?" Godric chuckled

"Not really" Harry said as he flipped himself to his feet.

"So you've got three Animagus forms" Godric said "Impressive"

"They are aren't they?" Harry smiled

"Full of yerself much" Yuri grunted, to which Harry chuckled and smiled cockily.

"You should know Harry" Jinpachiro said "That now that you have cast out the part of Voldemort that linked you, you may not receive any more visions from him"

"Don't worry" Harry said "If it comes down to it I can just use some of Twilight's abilities and spy on him"

"Just watch yourself" Jinpachiro said "And by the way, as a Harmonixer, you'll have a very strong natural mental defence. This'll come in handy if somebody tries to Obliviate you again"

Obliviate. That brought a dark scowl to Harry's face. It seemed to him that Dumbledore was very much intent on making him into the next Tom Riddle. Or maybe he just enjoyed fucking with his life.

"_Doesn't really matter"_ Harry thought _"I'll go back to London later and take care of the Potter and Black Estates and then deal with Dumbledore next week"_

"So" Yuri said "Ready to go?"

"Yup" Harry nodded

"Alright then" Godric said as Hedwig took her place on Harry's shoulder, then Godric pointed his hand at a portal that had appeared out of thin air several yards away "Just step through and you'll be back in your body"

Harry nodded as he moved towards the portal.

But stopped short and turned around "Will you guys be sticking around?"

"For a while" Yuri said "Just until you get some more substantial Fusions under your belt"

"You mean like Amon?" Harry asked

"No" Godric said "I'm afraid the God of Wrath is inaccessible to you at the moment, you were right in your assumptions about Albert Simon"

"So the Cardinal is still alive" Harry said

"Yeah" Yuri said "I'd advise you to track him and Rodger down. They'll be able to help"

"OK" Harry agreed

"One more thing Harry" Kurando called "Amon isn't the only powerful god that you can reach. There are others whose power could be bent to your will; perhaps your dealings with Voldemort will lead you to one"

"I'll keep that in mind" Harry said as he waved and stepped through the portal and was gone.

Neville, Remus, Li, Yuri, Shana and Mad Eye were positioned around Harry's bedroom waiting for him to wake up.

The attack had been yesterday. The Japanese Auror's had been quick to arrive when the word got out of the attack. The bodies had been gathered up and those still alive were taken in for interrogation, the dead were returned to their families in England, aside from Greyback, who was tossed onto a fire and left there for his remains to burn, some in the Japanese Ministry were supposed to be considering awarding Remus an Order of Merlin for Greyback's death.

But at the moment all anybody, including the white phoenix form which had taken the place of Harry's former Snowy Owl Hedwig, was worried about was when Harry would wake up.

Which he did a few moments later, rolling over onto his side to avoid the sunlight with a groan.

"How do you feel cub?" Remus asked

Harry, who had drawn the bed clothes up over his head, cracked an eye open and said "Moony"

"Yeah?" Remus asked

"I wanna dog" then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, completely ignoring the howling laughter that spread through the room.

Done.

Next time Harry and Neville go through the ritual.


	9. runes

Chapter 8: **Runes**

After some more sleep Harry woke up in time to have lunch while he explained the details of his little trip to Remus and the others. None of them were particularly happy about the Obliviations and Remus apologised profusely for leaving Harry with the Dursley's to begin with.

Harry's response was "Don't worry about it Moony, the old man will get his comeuppance and I'll teach him not to fuck with me" then Harry went back to his lunch.

That evening Harry and Neville stood on the small island at the centre of the underground pond created by the waterfall of the Shrine of Sakune, stripped to the waist. While Yuri stood chanting at the waters edge wearing a formal kimono.

Through the opening in the ceiling of the Shrine the full moonlight shone down on the two teens, the island and the runic stones in the water surrounding the island.

Yuri spun the silver staff in his hands and the rune stones began to glow, the symbols engraved into the stones shining with an eldritch light.

Then the runes on the stones flashed and twelve pillars of light rose up out of the water from the stones.

Then the pillars formed into a single pillar of light surrounding the island and the pillar began to glow and then it began to pulse, as if matching a heartbeat.

The pulsing continued for half an hour, completely steady and constant. Before the full moons light had passed away from the opening and the pillar faded away.

Revealing Harry and Neville lying unconscious on the island, their breathing steady and even.

Yuri and Li, who had been standing out of his father's way with Shana while Mad-Eye watched over Remus in his Animagus form for the full moon, made their way out onto the island and examined the black runes that had engraved themselves into the flesh of the two sleeping teens.

"We should let them sleep" Li said as he levitated them into the air "We can check the Runes in the morning when David gets here"

"I forgot he was coming this week" Yuri said as he followed his son back onto the main shrine floor "Does he plan to go through with his plans for attending Hogwarts?"

"Of course" Li said "You don't think he would allow anything to happen to his cousins do you?"

"No I suppose he wouldn't" Yuri smiled as he followed the levitating teens back to the house.

The next morning Harry and Neville awoke with pounding headaches.

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into that?" Neville asked from beneath the duvet.

"Because I know you want to get back at Lestrange any way you can" Harry replied as he got up and padded across the room to the connecting bath room while Neville rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Holy shit" Neville whispered as he stood in front of the full length mirror wearing his boxers while Li and Yuri catalogued the Runes engraved into his and Harry's chest, abdomen, back and arms "I'm a dead man, Gran's gonna kill me"

"Don't worry" Yuri said "The runes will only be visible for a few more hours before they fade away"

"But when you use the power the runes represent the specific runes will come back" Li said as he catalogued Harry's final Rune "OK boy's you can get dressed, we're done"

While the teens got dressed Yuri and Li sat down and went over the lists.

First was Harry's

_Right hand- Day_

_Left hand- Night_

_Chest- Balance, Harmony, Fusion_

_Left forearm- Hand of the Shadows_

_Heart- Strength of the Beast_

_Right shoulder blade- Power of the Wolf_

_Left Shoulder- Wisdom of the Demon_

_Forehead- Guardian of the Mind_

Then came Neville's

_Right hand- Wind_

_Left hand- Earth_

_Chest- Balance, Harmony_

_Right forearm- Voice of the Wind_

_Right Bicep- Call of the Thunder_

_Left forearm- Soul of the Earth_

_Heart- Strength of the Beast_

_Right shoulder blade- Power of the Wolf_

_Left Shoulder- Wisdom of the Earth_

_Forehead- Guardian of the Mind_

"So what's the deal Li?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Neville

"You both have an impressive collection of Runes, you more so than I had anticipated"

"Why?" Harry asked

"We hadn't expected you to have so many runes" Yuri said "My father was incapable of using any form of spell beyond the powers of his fusions with the moon Goddess and the Ogre Spirit. But you have the power to harness both shadow and light magic along with the power to use Demonic Elemental Magic's"

"You mean like those demonic crests your Uncle was so sore about not being able to use?" Harry asked

(A\N SH: Covenant players will understand, not at the bottom for others)

"Yes" Yuri said "Except you have the ability to harness those elements consciously on a limited range, most likely just wind, darkness and fire. We won't know until later"

"What else have I got?" Harry asked

"You've become a natural Occulmens and Legimens, although that most likely comes from your Fusion powers; you're an Animagus as you know. And finally…you have the same abilities as a werewolf"

"What?" Harry asked

"You heard what I said" Yuri replied over his tea "You have the strength, agility and enhanced senses of a werewolf"

"Nice" Harry grinned evilly

"What about me?" Neville asked

"You" Li said "Are what is called a Gaia Mage"

"Gaia Mage?" Neville asked

"There are two constants in the world" Yuri said "Wind and Earth. You have the power to harness and manipulate both at will"

"You mean I could create earthquakes and tornadoes if I got angry?" Neville asked

Yuri nodded silently "Yes, but that is only the tip of the ice berg. You are also able to use that power to heal injuries and do countless other things, you're an Animagus, an Occulmens and Legimens. You also have the strength to match a werewolf like Harry. And finally you have the power to manipulate the ambient magic in the air to create elemental forces on par with the Black magic's of a Taoist Sage"

"Is that a good thing?" Neville asked

"It is" Harry replied "My four times removed Great Uncle Yuri Hyuga met a Taoist Exorcist in nineteen thirteen who had worked with his father eight years earlier. Li Zhuzhen was one of the most Powerful Sages to ever hold the title _Sage of the Nine Heavens_. If you can do that then you'll be a very nasty fighter when the fighting comes"

"Oh good" Neville smiled, excited at the prospect of causing some damage to the Deatheaters.

"We can begin your training immediately" Yuri said "Your meditation will allow you both to advance very quickly"

Harry and Neville looked at each other before they looked back at Yuri and asked "When do we start?"

Back in London.

There was an Order meeting to discuss the attack on Inyugami Village two days prior, Remus and Alastor had made their reports on the attack, saying that an Inferi Giant had attacked and been destroyed and that Fenrir Greyback was dead and that several Deatheaters were dead and in custody. Some apprehended by the efforts of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

"How many Deatheaters were captured Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked

"Twenty five captured, five dead, including Greyback" Kingsley replied "Remus managed to get Greyback. He used some enhanced version of the Silver Dart Curse from the reports"

"How were so many Deatheaters captured?" McGonagall asked "Six students and ten order members barely managed to capture You-Know-Who's inner circle"

"These ones were apparently rookies" Kingsley replied "Ten of them were put down by reductor curses from Potter and Longbottom before the pair of them managed to get in close and bring them down with their bare hands and Martial Arts. Five of the ones the Japanese Auror's had to be treated for some nasty broken bones, I think between them they managed to break two jaws, a neck, fifty three ribs, five noses and crack four skulls"

"Were you able to get the identity of any of the Deatheaters?" Dumbledore asked

"Just one" Kingsley replied "And it was Mad Eye who ID'd him"

"Who was it?" Ron asked

Kingsley sighed as he closed his eyes and said "…Percy Weasley"

"WHAT?" Molly shrieked at the same time as all the Weasley's started talking and shouting.

Until Dumbledore called for silence and looked at the Auror "Are you certain?"

"Potter, Longbottom, Mad Eye and Remus all identified him" Kingsley said "And considering Potter was the last thing he saw before he died I'd say Potter would be pretty certain"

"Potter killed my brother?" Ron demanded

"After the Deatheater held him under two Cruciatus curses and blew his Owl to kingdom come?" Kingsley said "Yeah, I'd say he was pretty justified in ramming his sword into the brownnoser's chest"

"You are sure he was a Deatheater?" Dumbledore asked

"The Japanese Auror's scanned his wand and checked for the Mark, as well as running a blood and magical scan" Kingsley replied "He had the Dark Mark, the last three spells on his wand were two Cruciatus' and a Reductor curse. And the blood and magical records matched Percy Weasley from his Ministry record, so did the wand"

Arthur held Molly in his arms and Bill and Charlie sat huddled together talking while Ron asked "When are the Jap's giving us the body? I want to see the mark for myself"

"The rest of the world isn't as forgiving with Auror's as Fudge was" Kingsley said "Asia most of all. The Japanese Minister has probably torn Scrimgeour a new one by now, they usually don't take prisoners, and when they do, they just patch them up interrogate them for information and execute them before feeding the body to something they keep for security in the Imperial Capital"

"Oh Merlin" Molly wailed "Albus, you can't let them, you have to stop them, he doesn't deserve that"

"Deatheaters deserve what they get" Bill muttered

"What did you say?" Ron snarled

"You heard me little brother" Bill snapped "Percy took the mark and chose to attack another human being, he _chose_ to cast an Unforgivable on another person and then he killed a defenseless animal. He paid the price"

"How can you say that?" Molly asked "He was your brother"

"He ceased to be my brother the day he sided with Fudge" Bill said "He ceased to be a Weasley the day he made the choice that getting his power was worth siding with a sycophant like Tom Riddle. You seem to be forgetting we're at war mum. Percy chose the wrong side and it cost him his life. And his soul" then Bill stood up and said "I'll let Ginny and the Twins know"

Charlie simply nodded

"What's gonna happen to Potter?" Ron asked

"Based on the report he was injured during the fight with the mutant Inferi" Kingsley said "He's on the mend at the moment"

"He killed my brother" Ron said "Aren't the Auror's gonna do anything?"

"By Asian Ministry Law, Potter was well within his rights to defend himself and avenge his Owl, the Japanese hold the wizard familiar bond in a very high regard. By killing Potter's Owl your brother would have forfeited his head if he had remained alive"

"Just for killing an _Owl_?" Tonks asked

"Owls and all other animals are held in very high regard in parts of the Magical World" Charlie said "In Asia, Egypt, India and America animals represent gods in several things, they're revered as representatives of the gods. In some countries the injury of an animal is an offence punishable by any number of methods" then Charlie looked towards Kingsley "What caused him to kill Hedwig?"

"Based on Longbottom's report Weasley was about to cast the killing curse at Potter when Hedwig flew in and started biting and clawing at his face. By the time he got her off Weasley was short an eye and he blew her wing and a chunk of her left side off for her trouble"

"That's sick" Tonks said

"The stupid pigeon shouldn't have gotten in the way" Ron muttered

"It's a little concept called _Loyalty_ Ron" Charlie growled "Maybe you've forgotten that since you went onto the payroll" the last word was spat directly in the face of Molly before Charlie stood up and left the room.

Done.

Next time Harry returns to London.

For those who don't know what the Crests are.

They were part of a sort of sub quest that links into Shadow Hearts 2 where the characters have to gather up seventy two different crests scattered throughout towns, dungeons, NPC mini-games and boss battles in order to put together a puzzle and on the second disc fight a boss that gives you a seventy third crest.

And at the same time each of the crests has different spells that all the characters but Yuri and Kurando could use during battles. The further into the game you progress. The nastier the spells become.


	10. payback's a bitch

Chapter 9: **Payback's a Bitch**

The room was dark and cold with dark stone walls

The room was filled with figures in black robes and white skull masks cowered before a golden throne with snakes carved into it and a large thick snake coiled around it.

"_Always figured him for being a dramatic son of a bitch"_

"What happened?" the figure on the throne demanded "How did we lose the Werewolf?"

"We don't know my lord" a familiar voice from the front replied "All Fenrir reported was that Potter and Longbottom had both been sighted in the village"

"And now thirty of our number are DEAD" Voldemort screamed "HOW?"

"We don't know" another familiar voice trembled "The Inyugami's have always been strong in the ancient arts"

"How do you know this Wormtail?" Voldemort sneered

"L…Lily's mother was from there Master" Wormtail whimpered "She spent some of her summers there and told us about here Uncle and her Grandfather and how powerful their magic's were"

Red eyes bored into the mask of the trembling figure "And you didn't think to tell me about this? _CRUCIO_"

After holding his most trusted Deatheater under the curse for a few moments he was released Wormtail managed to say "I didn't know they were still alive Master, Potter never mentioned them to Weasley"

"Never mind maggot" Voldemort sneered "SNAPE"

Harry watched through the shadows as a Deatheater approached.

"How is it, my most loyal Potions Master" Voldemort said in a silky tone "That Potter has been able to sever the connection between us?"

"I do not know my lord" Snape replied "When I opened his mind to you last year he showed no trace of Occulmency skills"

Opened his mind? Oh God, it couldn't be, Snape was supposed to be a spy for Dumbledore.

"When he returns to Grimmauld Place I want you to enter his mind and find out what he has done" Voldemort said

"Of course my lord" Snape replied "The Muggle Lover has ordered me to resume Occulmency lessons with him as soon as Hogwarts resumes"

"Tear the brat's mind apart if you have to" Voldemort snarled "I want answers"

"_You'll get your answers before I tear out your heart out ya greasy fucker"_

"Bella" Voldemort sneered "Are the preparations complete for the attack on Bones?"

"They are my lord" Bellatrix replied "Snape and I await only your order"

Oh good, a chance to catch the bastard and interrogate him.

"Good" Voldemort said "Leave none alive"

"Yes my lord" Bellatrix said happily "We will leave in one hour"

In an instant Harry was gone from the shadows.

A feral grin crossed the Harmonixer Wizard's face as he leapt to his feet and slapped Neville across the back of the head to break his meditations.

"What now?" Neville growled.

"I thought you would he happy to have the chance to fry Bellatrix Lestrange" Harry said idly as he removed a four foot long broadsword from the wall.

"What?" Neville hissed.

"In an hour Bellatrix and Snape will be leading an attack against Amelia Bones" Harry replied as he tossed Neville the Spiked Staff he had been training with "And both will probably die before the night is out"

"Why Snape?" Neville asked as he spun the spike tipped staff in his hand.

"If what I heard him say was right then the bastard may have served us up to the Deatheaters at the Ministry in June" Harry replied as he sheathed the sword and walked from the Dojo "You find Shana, I'll find David"

"Right" Neville nodded as he jogged down the path towards the forest training ground while Harry headed towards the Forge.

Where he found the familiar faces of Remus Lupin and David Evans.

David was sixteen, standing at six feet with dark red almost brown hair and emerald green eyes almost identical to his own a tan complexion and an athlete's build. He had considered their relation through his mother, but he had checked the Lineage book and he found no relatives in the Evans line that had produced a son other than his mother. Besides Evans was a common name.

"What's up Harry?" David asked

"I was just doing a little spying" Harry replied "Lestrange and Snape are leading an attack on Madame Bones' home in an hour. I intend to catch both of them and find out Snape's true allegiances"

"True allegiances?" Remus asked as David passed the tools he had been using to the local Blacksmith.

"When my powers unlocked I managed to sever the link between mine and Voldemort's minds" Harry said "He questioned Snape about it at the meeting and the greasy bastard admitted to opening my mind to Voldemort"

Remus' eyes narrowed as he stood up "Let's find Mad Eye"

Susan Bones smiled to herself as she finished the Potions essay Snape had assigned for the summer "Finally done"

"Good" her aunt Amelia replied "But why a Healer? You told me when you were a little girl you wanted to be an Auror like your father"

"No offence meant Aunt Amelia" Susan replied "But I'd sooner let Draco Malfoy shove his tongue down my throat than work for the Ministry as it is"

"Yes I suppose Fudge did leave a rather big mess behind him when he quit" Amelia replied.

After Susan put away the rest of her essays for charms, transfiguration and Herbology Amelia said "You were a member of the Defence group Harry Potter set up weren't you Susan?"

"Yes" Susan replied "If it hadn't been for Harry I never would have passed my Defence OWL"

"Was Umbridge really that bad?" Amelia inquired

"I've had five teachers in five years Aunt Amelia" Susan answered "And Umbridge was a hundred times worse than Lockheart. She never taught us anything, all she did was make us read the theory book and take notes; we never practiced a single spell in her class. And when she wasn't wasting time, she was putting Harry and Cedric down and spouting ministry propaganda"

"As in Cedric Diggory?" Amelia asked

"Yes" Susan said "She was always putting him down and insulting people, I think she was doing it just to get a rise out of Harry so she could put him in detentions"

"Do you know how many detentions he had with her?" Amelia asked

"About three weeks worth I think" Susan replied "When he passed the Fat Friar on his way back to Gryffindor Tower the Friar told some of the portraits that he looked really weak and tired, especially during the times after Christmas that he came up from the Dungeons from Remedial Potions with Professor Snape. During the DA meetings he seemed…I dunno, stretched and worn out I guess"

"Do you know what he was doing during the detentions?" Amelia asked

"No" Susan replied "But I know Lee Jordan had some detentions with her and he avoided clenching his left fist for days after the detentions, but neither he nor Harry ever talked about it"

"Do you know if anybody else had detentions with her?" Amelia asked

"Quite a few people" Susan answered "Umbridge wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. All the teachers hated her"

"Did Harry ever avoid clenching his fist after the detentions?" Amelia asked

"I'm not sure" Susan replied "But I think so, why do you ask?"

"If I'm right" Amelia replied "Then Umbridge has been forcing students to use a Blood Quill. Those things have been classified as Level A Dark Artefacts for centuries"

"What do they do?" Susan asked "I remember something about them but not all the details"

"They write the words using the victim's own blood" Amelia replied "And magically carve the words into the other hand of the user. If the use is repetitive enough the words cause a permanent scar"

"Oh Merlin" Susan whispered

"I want you to write a letter to Mr Potter" Amelia said "Tell him I'd like to speak with him as soon as he's available"

"Alright" Susan nodded as she stood up.

She was just passing behind her Aunt's seat when she saw a figure in the shadows outside the window, with a wand trained on…

"GET DOWN" Susan yelled as she tipped the chair forward and aimed her wand at the bay window and yelled "_REDUCTO_"

The curse smashed through the window and collided with the Deatheater's back, blasting him clear of the window just as several more curses rained through the window, striking pieces of furniture.

"How the hell did they get past the wards?" Amelia asked as she fired a reductor of her own at a Deatheater charging the window.

"How should I know?" Susan yelled back from behind the overturned dining table before levitating the burnt and glass pieced coffee table into the air and banishing it at a group of Deatheaters who tried to climb through the smashed window.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" Amelia yelled over the curses "That table is an antique"

"Better for the table to be a busted antique than us to be dead witches" Susan yelled before returning fire.

"Where the hell are the Aurors and the House Elves?" Amelia screamed.

"Why're you asking me?" Susan yelled before she looked up and yelled "Cyan, Jarred"

Two near silent _cracks_ announced the arrival of two crouching House elves wearing children's Muggle clothes.

"What happened to the Wards and the Auror's?" Amelia asked

"Auror's were killed mistress" the first elf Cyan replied "Deatheaters took down the wards and we were knocked out by the feed back"

"Don't worry" Susan said "Just try to get them back up and contact the Aurors"

"We's been trying mistress" Jarred cried "We cannot get the Floo working. It is being blocked"

"Shit" Amelia muttered "Looks like we're on our…" but she never got the chance to finish the sentence as there were several impacts and explosions outside.

At the same time the curses stopped coming in as well.

Susan and Amelia frowned as the Deatheater's outside started screaming.

The noise continued for a few moments before it came to an end.

Susan and Amelia slowly stood up, their wands still trained on the window as a voice yelled "Lestrange is missing"

"Snape too" a thunderous voice intoned "Mad Eye, check on Madame Bones and Susan. David, Shana, let's FIND THE BASTARDS"

"Snape?" Amelia asked

"That's my name" a slick voice sneered behind her before someone wrapped their arms around her neck and placed their wand under her chin.

Susan had time to scream before she was stunned from behind.

Snape and Bellatrix ripped off their masks and Bellatrix cackled as she yelled "Whoever is out there, come into the house or Bones dies"

A few moments passed before Neville, Remus, Mad Eye, Shana and David came into the room through the window.

"There was another one" Bellatrix said "Where is he?"

"Everywhere" Neville replied with a feral grin "Just like you're gonna be by the time I'm through with you bitch"

"Oh the baby Longbottom talks big" Bellatrix laughed "But does he had the stones to back it up before we do both of them"

"Or are you like your father" Snape sneered "All talk"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much Snivelus?" a voice rumbled from all around.

"Uhh Snape" Remus said with a smirk "Look down"

Snape looked down in time to see a black fluidic mass cover the tip of his wand. The mass had covered his entire body bar his head.

He had only a few moments to realise this before the black mass forced his arms from around Madame Bones' neck and the Witch and her niece were summoned away from the Deatheaters.

In the few seconds it took Bellatrix to raise her wand a crackling sphere of energy was flying from Neville's empty left hand.

"I owe you PAIN" Neville roared as the ball struck Bellatrix, sending a stream of lightning coursing through her, causing her to scream and howl with pain.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?" Neville roared as the force of the wind blew her into the wall.

In the same moment the black mass surrounding Snape fell away and splashed to the floor.

"Say goodnight" the echoing voice said a split second before a grey skinned figure appeared and decked Snape.

When Snape hit the ground the figure reared back his head and roared with laughter "I've wanted to do that for YEARS"

A moment later silver light surrounded the figure and in a white and green flash he was replaced by Harry Potter.

Harry smirked at the fallen Deatheater, used the incarceration spell on him and slapped a pair of grey hand cuffs on his wrists.

Then Harry glanced at Neville, to find him with his right hand opened at Bellatrix.

"Don't hesitate Nev, just do it" Harry said "If you do you'll regret it"

"I'm not hesitating" Neville replied "I'm going to revive her and let her try to earn her escape"

"You mean you're going to fight her with the honour she deprived your parents of" Mad Eye said

"It proves that I'm the better man" Neville muttered as he levitated her out through the window.

"There was never any doubt of that Neville" Harry said as the Mage climbed through the window.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Madame Bones demanded "I was under the impression that Snape was Dumbledore's spy"

"Recent events have brought the professors allegiances into question" Harry said "I came here this evening to keep you and Susan alive. And to capture Snape and Bellatrix. Now while I would have preferred to kill her myself for killing Sirius, Neville has more right to her life than I do"

At that moment there were several cracks from outside and then a great thunderclap and then Neville yelled "Bumblebee's here Harry"

"Oh good" Harry said as he pointed his hand at Snape and levitated him into an undamaged chair from the desk at the far wall.

"What're you doing here Longbottom?" Harry heard Ron demand

"Doing your job" Neville snapped as he climbed through the window

"Is she dead?" Harry asked a he bound Snape to the chair

"The bitch has been flash fried" Neville said "We can send her corpse back to Riddle"

"No burn her" Harry said "Riddle's got a bunch of Necromancer's working for him. I don't trust him not to use the bitch for something"

"Are you alright Amelia?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"I was until your pet Deatheater held me hostage" Madame Bones snapped and then she looked at Harry "Do you need Veritasum Potter?"

"Veritasum can be defeated" Harry said "The Korean Aurors came up with something a little stronger last winter" Harry noticed Snape was coming to and looked at the Deatheater as he said "It cost me a favour I had hoped to hold onto but I've gotten my hands on a dose, just for you my greasy friend"

"Harry is this necessary?" Dumbledore asked "I trust Severus"

"I don't" Harry growled "And if I discover that he had any hand in the ambush at the ministry or the murder of my family. Your potions master will not live to see another sunrise. Now open your mouth Snape"

"Harry that's enough" Hermione pleaded

"You stay the hell out of this Granger" Harry growled "You and your little boyfriend are no longer a part of my equation" then Harry grabbed Snape by the throat and roared "OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH"

It took a few moments before Snape was forced to breath but when he did open his mouth he was immediately hit with the _Petrificus Totalus_ curse, freezing him while Harry emptied the contents of the vial down his throat, then Neville released the curse.

It took a few moments, but Harry knew that the potion had taken effect from the glazed look in Snape's eyes.

"What is your name?" Mad Eye growled as he limped towards the chair

"Severus Ignatius Snape" he replied in a monotone voice

"When were you born?"

"October seventeenth nineteen fifty nine"

"How long have you been a Deatheater?"

"Since Christmas of nineteen seventy six"

"Where do your loyalties lie? With Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

"Voldemort, I have always served Voldemort"

"Did Voldemort set you up as his spy against Dumbledore?"

"Yes, when I told my master of the Prophecy he targeted Potter and his Mudblood and we used the situation and manipulated Dumbledore into thinking I wanted out"

"Were you the one who heard the Prophecy in the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked

"Yes, then I brought the prophecy to my master and he targeted the Potter's"

"Why the Potter's?" Neville asked

"My master knew that any offspring of Potter and his Mudblood would be descended from Godric Gryffindor and the Warriors of Inyugami and would be a threat to him"

"Was Sirius Black ever a Deatheater?" Harry asked

"No" Snape answered "His brother Regallus tired to recruit him but Black turned him down and broke his nose"

"Did he kill Peter Pettigrew?" Mad Eye asked

"No" Snape replied "Pettigrew framed Black and then blew up the street and used his Rat Animagus form to escape"

"Who recruited Pettigrew?" Remus asked

"I did" Snape answered "I knew he resented Potter for getting the Mudblood Evans and always beating him in class so I used it to get to him during the Summer break of nineteen seventy seven"

"Was Pettigrew involved in the murder of James Potter and Lily Evans' families in June that year?" Madame Bones asked, she had remained silent up 'til now, watching Dumbledore and his little gang watch helplessly as their spy's allegiances were revealed.

"Yes" Snape answered "It was his first mission. Our Lord ordered us to get rid of Potter and the Mudblood and their families, but Potter and Evans hadn't arrived yet so we just killed the rest, I killed Potter and Evans' fathers, Pettigrew got Potter's two brothers and the two of us, Lucius and Rebastian took turns raping his little sister while Potter and Evan's mother's watched"

Harry screamed in rage and leapt at the Deatheater.

It took all of Remus, Neville and David's strength to hold him back as he screamed in anger and tried to get his hands around Snape's throat.

"Revenge later Harry" Neville snapped as he locked his arms around Harry and held him "We still need information from him"

It took Harry a few moments to calm down, but when he did he glared at Dumbledore and said "When we're done here old man, not even you will stop me" then he looked at Mad Eye and nodded

"What happened when you were done with the girl?" Mad Eye asked

"We killed the mothers" Snape intoned "We left the girl alive, as a message to Potter and Pettigrew cast the Dark Mark and left"

Then Harry stepped forward "I've got a few questions for him" to which Mad Eye simply stepped aside.

"Did you know that Quirell had Voldemort in the back of his head?" Harry asked

"No, I assumed he was planning to steal the stone so I tried the same thing and planed that if he got to it before me I would kill him and take the stone"

"Did you know that Lucius Malfoy had given Ginny Weasley Voldemort's cursed Diary?" Harry continued

"No, I knew Lucius had planed something but I didn't know what"

"Did you know that Percy and Ron Weasley's pet rat Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form?"

"Yes" Snape answered "I saw the article in the prophet and I knew after Black escaped that he would come. So I waited for my chance, I knew that Black and the Werewolf would link up eventually and when they did I planned to feed them both and Potter if I could, to the Dementors"

"You owed James Potter a Life Dept" Harry said "By causing my death you would have broken that debt"

"I cancelled that dept when I saved Potter from Quirell when he hexed Potter's Nimbus during the first match of the season. I knew after that I was free and clear to let the brat die"

"Did you know that Barty Crouch Junior had Polly Juiced himself as Mad Eye Moody during the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Yes, Lucius had informed me of the plan so I helped Crouch make the Polly Juice to stay hidden until the third task. When Potter and Diggory took the Portkey it was expected that neither would return"

"What happened when they did?" Mad Eye asked

"Our Master started making plans to obtain the prophecy. When he discovered the connection between himself and Potter he knew that Dumbledore would have me teach him Occulmency so when he did I entered Potter's mind and enhanced the connection between them. Umbridge and her Blood Quill detentions wore him down even more to the extent that even if Potter had learned Occulmency he wouldn't have been able to keep my master out"

"Is Delores Umbridge a Deatheater?" Madame Bones asked

"Yes" Snape replied "She was recruited by Avery ten years ago. She manipulated Fudge to get the Defence Position last year and made it seem as if Dumbledore was plotting against him and then we set the plan to get Potter into the Prophecy room at the ministry"

"Do you know the names of any other Deatheaters at the Ministry?" Madame Bones asked

"Edgecombe and Dawlish are the only people Umbridge and Weasley were able to recruit" Snape replied

"What about at Hogwarts?" Harry asked "Which students from the four houses have taken the mark?"

"From Slytherin, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott"

"What about the rest?" Neville asked "What about Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco doesn't wish to take the mark. And Narcissa has no intentions of forcing her. after Lucius was arrested they disappeared. I've left orders with the other new recruits in his year to bring him to me when term starts"

"What about in the other houses?" Harry asked

"In Hufflepuff just Zachary Smith, none in Ravenclaw, none in Gryffindor"

"_I find that hard to believe"_ Harry thought.

"What about former students?" Mad Eye asked

"Marcus Flint is the only Slytherin I was been interested in" Snape replied "But Weasley may have recruited more"

"Should have kept him alive" Harry muttered so that Ron could hear him "Might have got something out of the fucker before he died" then Harry looked to Mad Eye and said "You get the details of any plans he knows out of the bastard. I've got to talk to Madame Bones"

Mad Eye nodded as Harry walked towards Madame Bones.

"What are the common practices regarding the claiming of life debts between families?" Harry asked

"He saved your life" Bones said "By his own admission he was free of the debt"

"But he forgets that he was responsible for the murders of nine members of my family" Harry said "That mother fucker has aided in three attempts on my life. He raped my four year old aunt. For that alone I should rip his heart out"

"It doesn't really matter to me" Bones said "With all the Deatheaters you and your friends killed tonight I don't think Snape would be much of a loss. After Master Auror Moody gets the information from Snape, he's yours to do with as you wish"

"Amelia" Dumbledore said "If you allow Severus to die you will be no better than him. We cannot stoop to that level"

"The Minister disagrees" Bones said "Scrimgeour is already planning to suggest a declaration of Martial Law to the other Ministers at the Summit meeting next week. He's given me authorization to allow my Auror's to use Lethal force in capturing Deatheaters. You seem to be forgetting that we are at _War_ Dumbledore. Anyone who takes the Dark Mark and decides that the life of another human being can be taken deserves everything they get. Just like the…how many did you guys get?"

"Including Bellatrix Lestrange I counted twenty nine bodies" Harry said "Riddle's orders were to leave no survivors"

"There you have it Dumbledore" Bones said "That's your problem I think. You want to see the good in everyone, even when it may not be there. And it has cost too many people their lives. So get out of the way and let somebody else do the job for a change" then she looked towards Susan and said "But since you're here make yourself useful and undo the damage your dog did to my home. That coffee table is an antique. And fix that bay window, repair those curtains while your at it, they're my favorite set" then she stalked towards Moody.

"Are you done yet Master Moody?"

"Yeah" Mad Eye replied "I'm done" then he handed Madame Bones a sheet of paper "That's a list of all the Deatheaters he knows, their current locations and future plans"

"Anything coming up for the Hogwarts express or Hogsmeade?" Harry asked

"I asked" Mad Eye grunted "He doesn't know, he knows something's planned for Hogwarts during the Sorting feast but nothing concrete"

"We'll be ready" Harry said

"What about Snape?" Neville asked

"I'll take care of him" Harry said as he looked up "Hedwig"

Then in a flash of white and gold flame Hedwig appeared on Harry's shoulder and Harry said "You guy's head back to Inyugami, I'll deal with him and meet you in time for breakfast"

"OK cub" Remus said "See you soon"

"Gotta go Madame Bones" Harry said with a grin "Give Susan my regards and tell her I'll see her in a few weeks" then Harry put a hand on Snape's shoulder and said "See ya later Prof" and he and Snape vanished in a flash of flame.

"Was that Hedwig?" Ron asked

"Yes" Shana replied "The result of your bastard brother's attempt at glory. But his end was very gory. Hey that rhymed"

"Badly" Neville said as Ron spluttered angrily.

"Bite me rock tumbler" Shana snapped as she looked at her watch "We really need to get going. I'm hungry and Yuri won't wait for us"

"Agreed" Mad Eye said before he looked at Dumbledore "Gotta go Albus. It's breakfast time and not even you can keep me from Yuri Inyugami's cooking" then he, Shana and David apparated while Remus grabbed Neville's shoulder and apparated with him.

In the centre of the Romania Dragon Reserve.

Harry had Snape locked on his knees using the shadows and a curse, with the broadsword raised over his head.

"For your betrayals against my family" Harry began "You will die tonight Snape"

"It doesn't matter" Snape sneered "The Dark Lord will kill you one day Potter" then he spat in Harry's eye.

"Maybe he will" Harry said "But before he does, I will send every one of your little friends down to hell to join you"

Then Harry slashed down, cleaving off Snape's head with a single stroke.

Harry looked down at the body for a moment before he sheathed the sword and looked up at the dragon that was standing behind him and said "A little snack for you Norbert. Although he may be a little greasy"

Then Harry closed his eyes and quickly dropped into the shadows beneath him and was gone, leaving Snape's body with a Norwegian Ridgeback called Norbert.

Done.

Next time the Will and some playtime.


	11. returns

Chapter 10: **Returns**

"Why are you going back a week early?" Yuri asked

Harry and Neville had been training non stop for a week since Snape's death. Harry's shadow manipulation abilities were coming in leaps and bounds, as were his Demonic magic skills he had discovered that he was proficient in the elements of fire, wind, darkness and light and his Light Arts, consequentially he had discovered that one of the primary representations of Light magic was Lightning, which he was very lethal with, although he limited his use of darkness so that he wouldn't become dependant on it and end up being labeled as a dark wizard.

"I've got some things to take care of in London" Harry said "I have to deal with some stuff involving my parents and my Godfather's wills. I'm apparating in ten minutes"

"It's the middle of the night" Dudley said

"But it's only a few hours after breakfast in London" Harry said "I want to get everything settled before I go back to School"

He had also learned to Apparate from Remus and Mad Eye when they were teaching him and Neville dueling magic.

"Are you sure Dumbledore can be handled?" Shana asked

"Once I've talked to the Goblins yeah" Harry said "The old man will play ball with me or I'll make him regret it"

He had gotten to know Shana in the last two weeks, he knew she was a Harmonixer like him, but she was from America, she told him she was transferring to Hogwarts for her sixth year along with David.

"I'll meet you in Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow" Harry said "We can do our shopping after I find out where Ginny stands and ditch the rest of Dumbledore's goons"

"We'll see you then" David said, Harry liked David, he was…interesting, add to that the fact that he was pretty handy with a Staff and a Spear too.

"I'll contact you in a few days" Yuri said

"Got it" Harry nodded before he looked to Remus and grinned "See you soon"

"Be careful cub" Remus said

"I will" Harry said "All I'm gonna do is take care of business at Gringotts, pay a visit to my family vault and then go get my Drivers License and Apparation License"

"Do it quickly so we can play with the old man" Remus said with a feral grin.

Harry nodded before he closed his eyes and vanished silently.

"I'd like to speak to Curse-Breaker William Weasley"

After crossing through the international Transport hub and Apparating straight to Diagon Alley and headed for Gringotts, Neville had apparated home at the hub after agreeing to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in two days.

"And who may I say wishes to see him" the goblin, Griphook if Harry was right, asked.

"Just tell him Twilight is here to see him please" Harry replied

Griphook nodded as he left the counter.

Harry took a few moments to look around him, there were no Order members in the vicinity but he still kept alert. If there was one thing Jinpachiro and Yuri had taught him it was that attacks could come from anywhere.

"Weasley will see you now" Griphook said when he returned "If you will follow me"

"Thank you Griphook" Harry smiled as he followed the now shell shocked goblin.

As they walked down the halls of the offices off the main floor Griphook looked at Harry and said "We have been expecting you for several weeks Mr. Potter"

"I know" Harry said "Bill apprised me of the situation with my family's finances and my Godfather's will. Most likely Dumbledore had hoped that by keeping me away from Diagon Alley he would be able to continue stealing from me"

"So you were not aware of the seven point five million Galleons that has been taken from your accounts" Griphook sneered.

"Before two weeks ago I was naïve enough to believe that the only money my parents left me was in my trust vault" Harry said "Is there any way that we can charge him?"

"There are many ways in which Dumbledore can be charged" Griphook said "But several of them will need to be discussed in the presence of a high ranking official from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after your parents and your Godfather's wills have been read"

"That's fine" Harry said "In fact I have no objections to Madame Bones being present for the reading of the wills"

"Then it will be arranged" Griphook said "Stealing is a capital crime by Goblin Law"

"Then we will both enjoy what is to come if I have anything to say" Harry said as they came to the door to Bill's office.

"Good day Mr. Potter" Griphook nodded as he walked away.

Harry watched the Goblin for a few moments before he opened the door and stepped into Bill's office.

The office wasn't what he had been expecting. There was a desk next to the far wall, a fireplace on the left wall with photo's and artifacts from various cultures, the rest of the walls were scattered with shelves packed with books and artifacts, and photos and snapshot's pinned to the wall.

"Hi Harry" Bill said when he saw Harry "You're half an hour early"

"Traffic was thin at the hub" Harry shrugged as he sat down "How did your parents take the report on the Deatheater?"

"Badly" Bill nodded "Ron's not happy"

"Ron is a power hungry honor less cockroach" Harry growled "And if he gets in my way I will squash him"

"He called Hedwig a stupid pigeon" Bill replied

Harry's response was to smash his fist into Bill's desk, creating a fist sized hole.

"OK" Bill said "Can you please _not_ smash my desk?"

"Sorry" Harry said "Just so you know, if your brother messes with me I will break every bone in his body…without magic, I know how"

"I'm not doubting you" Bill said "But right now we have things to do"

Harry nodded as he swiped the glass of fire whiskey that was sitting on the desk and downed it in one shot. Over the last two weeks Li had insisted that Harry and Neville get used to hard booze, his exact words were _"When things get nasty booze'll be your only comfort"_

"That was the last of that bottle you know" Bill muttered as they left the office.

"I'll give you a bottle when I buy a couple of cases" Harry said.

As they walked down a few halls to the offices of the Family Accounts Department Harry looked at Bill and asked "How'd Ginny and the Twins take it?"

"In a lot of words the three of them said the bastard got what he deserved" Bill answered "Ginny wants to see you by the way"

Ginny. She was something and Neville had talked about over recent days. Neville seemed interested in her.

"Are you interested in her?" Bill asked

"I was a while ago" Harry said "But now…I'm not sure if it would work between us. Not just because of Riddle and your family, but because…I don't know, I think I see her more as a little sister now than anything else" then a thought occurred to him "Neville's expressed in interest though"

"I think she mentioned finding him cute at one point or another" Bill said "But I don't remember"

"I'll tell him to give it a shot" Harry said

"Ronny boy won't be happy with that"

"Ron can go rot in hell" Harry said "If Neville wants to ask Ginny out, I won't let your idiot brother stop him"

"He hurts her, I hurt you" Bill threatened

"I'm more worried about Ginny hurting him" Harry laughed "She's a deadly hybrid of the twins and your mother, with the Slytherin nastiness to make it work"

"Me and Charlie have been saying that for years" Bill laughed as he opened the office door.

Waiting inside were a goblin, an unfamiliar wizard in robes, Madame Bones, Remus and Tonks.

"Good morning Madame Bones" Harry smiled as he took a seat.

"Morning Mr. Potter" Madame Bones said "How've you been?"

"Considering that I'll never have to see the huge nose of Snape ever again I'm fantastic" Harry grinned.

Bones chuckled slightly as Griphook sat down behind the desk "To save time I will go over the details of your inheritance through Mr. Black's will before we examine the will of James and Lily Potter"

"Understood" Harry said.

"Mr. Black left you a substantial sum of money" Griphook began "He requested that a Mr. Ruberus Hagrid return an enchanted motor cycle to you"

"He already did that" Harry said "I've recently removed the twelve layers of tracking charms that were placed on it"

"Very well" Griphook said "He also left you several properties to you along with the house contents. And finally, Mr. Black decided to make you his sole heir to the Lordship of the Black Family"

"What exactly will that mean?" Harry asked

"It will mean Mr. Potter" Madame Bones said "That once you put on the Signet ring of the Black family, that you will be a legal adult and hold the full name of Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. It will also entitle you to take full control of the assets left to you by your parents"

Harry smiled as he asked Griphook for a quill and began to sign the papers the goblin placed in front of him while asking Madame Bones "Has Griphook apprised you of the situation regarding my parents account?"

"Yes" Madame Bones replied "After Griphook informed me of the existence of the Potter will several says ago I began a discreet investigation into the proceedings after your parents murder"

"What've you found out?" Harry asked

"When your parents were murdered you were placed with your mother's sister" Madame Bones said "Illegally"

"What?" Remus asked

"Yes" Madame Bones replied "On the night of November first at the same time Peter Pettigrew disappeared in London, Dumbledore placed you on the Dursley's doorstep; afterward Alice Longbottom came forward making a claim for guardianship, which by law she was entitled to as your Godmother"

"What?" Harry asked

"Yes" Madame Bones replied "But unfortunately several weeks after the case began Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity by the Lestrange's and the case was simply swept under the rug"

"So he exactly did Dumbledore manage to get his claws into my family account?" Harry asked

"After Halloween that year Dumbledore apparently used his influence to make himself your magical guardian" Madame Bones said "And with your parents will sealed until you turned eleven and asked for it, he could control the liquid assets"

"Fortunately he was unable to touch the properties and investments" Griphook sneered "We at Gringotts have been maintaining your family's investments for fifteen years. At our estimates, the seven and a half million Galleons Dumbledore stole have been reimbursed twenty times over on compound interest over the years"

"Just how much _do_ I have?" Harry asked

"I cannot give you an exact number Mr. Potter" Griphook replied "Only Breakstone, the financial advisor Dumbledore hired can do that, but at a rough guess I would put your liquid assets somewhere in the thirty billion Galleon area. That is _before_ Mr. Black's assets are added to yours"

"OK" Harry said "What about my parents will?"

"I have it here" Griphook said "Would you like to hear it privately?"

"No" Harry said "I've got no problem with them being here"

Griphook nodded as he opened a file in front of him and began to read the papers.

"It seems that there is a stipulation for the reading of this will" Griphook said

"What kind of stipulation?" Harry asked

Griphook's response was to place a red gemstone in front of Harry "The first instruction seems to be that you take that stone. And smash it"

"Huh?" Harry asked

"That looks like a protection stone" Bill said

"A what?" Harry asked

"A protection stone" Madame Bones replied "They're used in some cases as the key to a ward"

"So I just have to smash this?" Harry asked

"Yes" Griphook said "This parchment seems to be linked to the stone in some form. The writing indicates that once the stone is smashed, Mr. Potter and a Mr. Michael Evans are to add a drop of blood to the parchment before we can continue"

"How exactly do we find this Mr. Evans?" Madame Bones asked

"The parchment has said…Mike will know when the stone smashes and he'll come in fifteen to twenty minutes" Griphook said

Harry nodded simply as he took the stone in his hand, stood up and then raised his right arm above his head and smashed the stone on the ground at his feet, scattering shards of the stone all over the floor.

Griphook looked down at the parchment and said "The will says that now we must wait. And that I am instructed to remove a goblin memory charm that was placed on Mr. Lupin by the previous account manager for the Potter's, Crackthorn"

"I've got no problems with it" Remus said.

"Very well then" Griphook said as he moved around towards Remus and put his clawed hands to Remus' temples and began to chant in Gobbledygook.

After a few moments a silver glow formed in Griphook's hands before it rushed into Remus' temples, throwing Remus back into his seat.

Remus sat with his eyes closed for a few moments before he opened his eyes and said "Holy shit…I remember"

"What is it?" Harry asked

"You…you have another Uncle Harry" Remus replied

"What?" Harry asked

Another Uncle? Why hadn't he known? What had nobody ever told him?

"After your mother was born" Remus said "Your grandmother was in a car accident that prevented her from having anymore children. Lily's parents wanted a son. It was the one child they wanted more than anything. So they adopted Michael from an orphanage in London. He was fifteen when Lily's parents were murdered and the Ministry intended to send him back to the orphanage since Lily was a month from being an adult herself"

"How were they able to stop it?" Harry asked

"Lily performed a blood adoption ritual. Making Mike her brother in blood and magic" Remus said

"Then why haven't I ever been told?" Harry asked

"James paid a large amount of Galleons to have all records of the ritual destroyed and the records altered so that Mike didn't show up in the ministry archives" Remus replied "Last I remember Mike's girlfriend was pregnant and they were planning on getting married. But that was around the time you were born. Lily had me and Sirius oblivated of his existence before they moved to Godric's Hollow. His son would be about your age now"

"_Could it be?"_ Harry asked himself, David did have his mother's eyes, so it was possible they were related. And the last he saw of Mark Evans he had green eyes too _"I guess I can ask David when we meet up the day after tomorrow"_

"You alright cub?" Remus asked

"Yeah" Harry said as he broke out of his thoughts "Just thinking"

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Griphook looked up and snapped "Enter"

The door opened and in walked a man, six feet in height, with dark brown hair trimmed short and emerald green eyes flecked with blue.

"Am I in the right office?" the man asked

"You are Mike" Remus said with a smile "Take a seat"

"It's been a long time Moony" Michael Evans said as he looked towards Harry "I don't need to be a genius to see Lily and James' boy sitting before me"

Harry smiled as he looked the man over, he was in fact Mark Evans' dad, just like Harry thought "It's been a long time Mr. Evans, how's Mark?"

"Mark's fine" Mike replied "He got his Hogwarts letter a few weeks ago, he starts his first year and my other son David starts his sixth"

"David wouldn't happen to be about six feet and look like you would he?" Harry asked with a smile "Spent a few years in Japan"

"You've met him?" Mike asked

"I'm meeting him again at the Leaky Cauldron in two days" Harry smiled "We met over the summer"

"Well then you'll be meeting us as well" Mike said "I'm taking the boys to get their supplies then"

"Good" Harry smiled before he looked at Griphook and said "Whenever you're ready"

Griphook nodded as he read the parchment and said "The final requirement is that a drop of blood from Mr.'s Potter and Evans be added to the parchment and then we can begin"

Harry nodded as he flicked his left wrist and a slim throwing knife shot out of the sleeve and he pricked his right forefinger with it, allowing a drop of blood to drip onto the parchment and be absorbed, then he wiped the knife on his shirt and handed it to Mike who repeated the process.

When the blood had absorbed into the parchment and Harry had re-sheathed his knife Griphook nodded and said "We can begin now"

Harry smiled as he took a seat while Griphook began to read.

_We, James William Potter, and Lily Marie Evans Potter, of the most Noble Family of Potter, being of sound mind __**(Shut it Padfoot)**__ and body hereby declare this to be our last will and testament._

_In this document we hereby declare two things. _

_First, that Sirius Orion Black was __**NOT**__ our Secret Keeper. Before we went under the charm at the start of October we switched to Peter Pettigrew before Dumbledore cast the charm._

_Second, in the event of our death, our son Harrison James Potter is __**NOT**__ to be placed in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. We will not permit our son to be raised by people which such prejudice against magic, he is to be placed in the care of his Godfather Sirius Black. In the event that Sirius is unable to care for him the rank of guardianship is to proceed in the following order_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin_

_Michael Evans_

_Yuri Inyugami_

_Li Inyugami_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Dumbledore is aware of our wishes and has agreed to have them carried out._

_If this document is being read on our son, Harry's eleventh birthday as we instructed, then happy birthday son, we're only sorry we can't be there._

_Now, instead of getting all mushy in a will we'll just get down to business._

_If this will is being read then the Fidelus has been ineffective and Peter has betrayed us. Moony, Padfoot, if you two are here, deal with the rodent in any way you choose._

_Now, down to business._

_First, to our son Harrison James Potter.__ As the sole heir to the Potter bloodline, I hereby bequeath the Potter estate to you son._

_This includes The Potter Family storage Vault at Gringotts is over one thousand years old, and dates back to our ancestors among the Founders and even further back. It's filled with family heirlooms, weapons, magical artifacts and a ton of other goodies that the family has found handy over the years. I'd suggest you take a look._

_As the only Potter remaining you also inherit the pile of investments and money, I think the total value now is somewhere in the region of 20,000,000,000 Galleons. But I'd suggest you just let the Account Manager Crackthorn handle that for you. I did._

_You also inherit several properties in different parts of the world._

_My parent's the land of the Potter Ancestral home in Ireland, although that's all it is, land. After our parents were murdered I emptied the house and burned it to the ground, but I've never had the heart to sell it because of the dozen or so species of magical creatures that live on the hundred acres, I ask that you leave the land as it is. _

_I also leave you my parents summer estate in Godric's Hollow, Whales, a penthouse apartment in New York, a manor in the hills on the edge of the Forest of the Wind outside Katsuragi, Japan, it was a wedding gift from your Great Uncle, there are a few other properties but I don't have a full list. It's mostly places my parents and Grandparents bought over the years._

_Finally, there is a common practice among old families to allow the contents of a home to be transported to a storage vault in the family account, everything from Godric's Hollow and my parents home is stored there, if there ever comes a time for you to restore the family home, then use what you wish from the vault._

_To one of the only men I ever called brother, Sirius Orion Black; I leave the flat we shared when we were at the Auror's academy. You always loved to get up your mum's nose, so now you can._

_I also leave you my set of leathers for your motor cycle. Have fun Paddy._

_To our old buddy Moony, despite the fact that you hate it my furry friend, I'm leaving you 15,000,000 Galleons, and I leave you the cabin on the shore of the loch where we spent our summers after we were fifteen. It's isolated, and hard to find, it's also got a basement as you remember, so you can lock yourself down there with the full moon if Padfoot can't make it._

_Well, that's it boys. All the goodies have been passed around. I just hope this will is never read. But if it is, I want you guys to promise to look after our cub. A pack is never truly complete without a cub for the boys to look out for._

_This is Lily now, to my little brother Michael David Evans, I leave the house Mum and Dad left to me on the shores of Loch Sheel in Scotland, a full Quidditch set and a twenty thousand Galleon voucher for Quality Quidditch Supplies, teach your boy David the game and maybe him and Harry can play for Gryffindor._

_See you all some time._

_James William Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter._

_Mischief Managed._

_Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sat in silence, listening to the words, imagining it had been his parents speaking, his parents had thought of almost everything in the event of their deaths, except Dumbledore's betrayal.

"I don't mean to sound cold blooded Mr. Potter" Madame Bones said "But I am really going to enjoy screwing Dumbledore over"

"No" Harry said "No leave the old man for now. We'll hold this over him. Unless I'm mistaken Dumbledore has broken several dozen laws, is that correct?"

"Yes" Madame Bones said "Fraud, falsifying records, theft, breach of trust, disregarding a Lords final wishes, allowing an innocent wizard to go to Azkaban, several counts of Child Endangerment (No offence meant) and a whole lot more"

"Put together a file of the charges" Harry said "And wait, if Dumbledore fucks with me I'll make him regret it" then Harry looked at Griphook and asked "What do I have to sign?"

"Just a few papers" Griphook said "Then once you put on the Potter and Black Signet rings you will have accepted leadership of both families and the rings will merge, it will be as if an heir of the Potter and Black Families had married"

"Excellent" Harry said in an evil tone as he steepled his fingers together.

(A\N think Mr. Burns)

Once the papers were signed Griphook opened the drawer on his left and removed a metal box and slid the box across the desk, as soon as the box was a foot from Harry it clicked open.

Inside were two rings, both made of white gold, there were also several vault keys, some cards with his name and picture on them and documents pertaining to his ownership of properties around the world, investments in the Muggle and Magical World, his birth certificate and his parents death certificates.

"So I just put the rings on my right hand ring finger" Harry said

"Yes" Griphook said "Once those rings are on your finger these documents are legally binding and no wizard on this earth will be able to stop your plans"

"Good" Harry said with a feral grin as he picked the rings and the ID cards up and slid the two rings onto his right ring finer, first the Potter ring, then the Black ring.

The result was a nimbus of gold and silver light emanating from Harry's right hand.

After a few moments the light faded and the two rings were replaced by a single ring, the ring was a simple design, made of white gold, with ruby griffin inlayed into it opposite a black diamond dog, it appeared as if the two animals were circling or chasing each other.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter-Black" Madame Bones said with a grin "Enjoy adulthood"

"Thanks" Harry said "I don't suppose I could ask you to arrange for me to take my Apparation license this evening could I?"

"I'll take care of it" Madame Bones said "How does five PM sound?"

"Sounds fine" Harry said "I just have to go take my drivers test in Muggle London and make some arrangements here and I can head to the Ministry"

"I'd recommend you do so discreetly" Madame Bones said "Scrimgeour will most likely try to get into your good books to aid his career"

"And if he tries" Harry growled "I'll snap his spine"

"Either way be careful of him" Madame Bones said "He's as slippery as Dumbledore"

"I can handle slippery" Harry said "As he stood up" and said "Griphook, is it possible for you to transfer the contents of the storage vault my parents mentioned to an area on ground level where the two house elves I've hired, Dobby and Winky can come in and out as needed to transfer the furniture to one of my properties?"

He had hired Dobby and Winky several days ago when Remus told him about the storage vault his father had mentioned in the will.

"We have a storage area in another part of the building where the things can be brought" Griphook said "Would you like just furniture?"

"No" Harry said "Empty the vault. Dobby and Winky should be here around seven, maybe seven thirty"

"Very well Mr. Potter" Griphook said "I will inform Crackthorn"

"That's something else I'd like to discuss with you" Harry said "I'm not sure what would be entailed in dealing with the finances of a multi billion Galleon account, so I would rather not force more work on Crackthorn. If you're willing, to take the position of Account manager of the Black Account and I'd like you and Crackthorn to work together to control my interests to the best of your ability"

"Are you certain sir?" Griphook asked

"Yes" Harry said "I've only met a few goblins in my years in the Wizarding world, but you are one of the most devious I _have_ met"

"Very well Mr. Potter-Black" Griphook said "I accept the position"

"Good" Harry said as he shook the Goblin's hand "Have Crackthorn inform Dumblefuck's account manager Breakstone that his services to my family are no longer desired"

"Yes sir" Griphook said with a feral grin.

Then Harry slid the box back across the desk and said "Return that to wherever it's supposed to be stored and make arrangements for the funds in my trust vault to be transferred to a new vault, make the same arrangement as with the previous vault, although I highly doubt I would ever spend half a million Galleons on one year"

"Your parents probably wanted you to live the good life" Remus said

"Probably" Harry said, cursing Dumbledore and swearing payback in his mind.

"Harry" Madame Bones said "When you're finished with your test today could you drop by my office? There are some things in my possession that should have been returned to you a long time ago"

"I'll drop by after the tests" Harry said.

"Fine" Madame Bones said as she rose to her feet "Good morning gentlemen, Auror Tonks"

Harry, Remus, Mike, Tonks and Griphook nodded as Madame Bones left and Harry looked at Remus "I still want that dog Moony"

Remus' response was to howl with laughter again.

Done.

Ohhh mamma Dumblydore's gonna get it.

Next time Harry goes back to headquarters.


	12. sword's cross, horn's lock

Chapter 11: **Swords Cross, Horns Lock**

Getting his drivers license had been very easy thanks to the fact that both Jinpachiro and Yuri knew how to drive.

The Apparation License was the same. He just had to apparate around a room and then apparate by image and co-ordinates and he had the license in his wallet.

He was now in the elevator on his way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to meet with Madame Bones.

When he got off the lift Harry smiled as he looked around, it was just as he remembered it from the year before when he and Weasley were waiting for the inquiry that almost broke his Hogwarts career.

"Can I help you sir?" one of the Auror's asked as he entered the main office area.

"Can you direct me to Director Bones' office please?" Harry asked "She's expecting me"

"Go straight to the back" the Auror said "You can't miss it"

Harry nodded as he walked passed the Auror and followed his directions, all the while scanning the area in which several office cubicles were situated.

He smiled to Tonks as he passed her and told her to be at HQ when she got off work, that the evening was going to be _'One to remember'_

"How's business Madame Bones?" Harry asked with a smile as he took a seat in her office.

"Quiet for the most part" Madame Bones said "From the list Snape provided we've made three dozen Deatheater arrests, including Amanda Edgecombe"

"Marietta's mother" Harry said.

"Yes" Madame Bones said "She was the head of the magical transport department; the night of the attack on my home she had the Floo blocked to prevent our escape. Apparently she's done the same thing at every Deatheater attack in the last two months. And all the attacks during the last war"

"Jesus" Harry said "You mean that bitch has been a Deatheater all this time?"

"Unfortunately" Madame Bones replied "But I didn't ask you here to discuss Deatheaters. First I have something to ask you"

"Go ahead" Harry said, intrigued.

"Susan told me about the DA you were leading last year. Alastair Moody will be returning to Hogwarts to teach the Auror Preparation program as he did during the last war"

"You mean Practical Defense?" Harry asked

"Yes" Madame Bones replied "Now what I'd like you to do is continue the DA, with Master Auror Moody's help"

"I was discussing that with Neville and Mad Eye last week" Harry said "I'm not sure what Dumbledore's intentions will be regarding the DA but if people are interested I'll restart it, all houses welcome. If they pass the parchment test that Bill Weasley has designed"

"Good" Madame Bones said "I'll give Susan something to give to you on the express, but for now I asked you here so that I could return what is rightfully yours"

"What?" Harry questioned

"The personal effects that were taken from your parents bodies the night they died" Madame Bones replied as she set three brown envelopes with writing on the top in front of Harry "And the personal effects confiscated from Sirius Black when he was arrested"

Harry could hardly breathe as he stared at the envelopes, thinking about the people who last possessed the items inside, the people who gave their lives to save his.

Then he took a deep breath and reached for the first folder with his father's name on it.

As he opened it Madame Bones stood up "I'll give you some time alone" then she left the office.

Harry slowly emptied the contents of the envelope onto the desk, there was also a sheet of parchment with an inventory of the contents.

He found, a wand, eleven inches long, made of mahogany, the parchment indicated that the core was a Dragon Heartstring.

Out of curiosity Harry picked up the wand.

Almost immediately he felt a comforting warmth flow through him. His father's wand was definitely a viable combat option.

Next was a dragonhide wand holster, apparently for use on the hip on a sideways draw. After strapping the holster to his belt on the right side Harry slid the wand home and practiced a few draws with his left hand. He knew he could use wandless magic proficiently, but Harry wanted to keep that a surprise.

The next item surprised Harry. It was a foot long, double edged combat knife. Made of gleaming black steel with a grey cross guard and a white rune engraved into the base of the blade.

The hilt was wrapped in dark brown leather cords with a brass knot at the base.

The knife was in a black dragonhide sheathe with straps along the length.

The details on the parchment indicated that the knife could be used both as a weapon and as a secondary magical foci, except instead of being compatible to only one wizard, it was required that the user allow a drop of their blood to fall onto the rune at the base, binding the blade and the wizard to each other until death.

The magic flowing through the knife burned like fire whiskey when he cut his finger on the blade tip, but it was worth it when he felt that magic become a part of him the instant the crimson drop touched the Rune.

The parchment also said that the holster allowed the wearer to conceal the knife and draw it similarly to a wand from a wrist holster.

Removing his jacket Harry strapped the holster to his left forearm and made a few practice draws of the knife.

The next item Harry picked up was a faded black dragonhide wallet, there were still a few Bank of England sterling notes inside, along with his fathers Apparation License, Drivers License, a credit card and an ATM card tied to the Potter financial account at Gringotts, he could see about switching it over to his trust vault later, there were also several photo's in the wallet of his father, his mother, Sirius, Remus and himself.

Harry took a few moments then to transfer the contents of his own wallet over to his father's before tossing the old wallet in the trash and pocketing his fathers.

Next Harry a slim bronze chain with a flat bronze pendant surrounded by plastic. The tags read

_James William Potter_

_C-18-09-1979_

_Chaser- __Puddlemere__ United_

The second was a set of black dog tags on a black chain. The tags read

_James William Potter_

_DMLE-78455191_

_Auror- Second Class_

Harry had always wondered what his father did for a living.

Remus had told him that after they graduated and his parents got married his parents, Mike, Remus and Sirius had gathered up a backpack and took two motor cycles and a jeep from Remus' flat in London and headed south to Dover and started touring the continent for two years.

By that stage Mike had finished secondary school and had no immediate plans for college so the five of them just up and left, car, bike, train, bus plane, ship, they used them all to go from one end of the earth to the other. With Sirius and his father picking up the tab for the trip, despite Remus and Lily's protests.

It was during their trip that his parents defied Voldemort three times, in Deatheater attacks in Paris, Moscow and the last time in Cairo the year before he was born.

Before he was born Dumbledore managed to get his parents to come back to England, back to their deaths. With a weary sigh Harry set the two pairs of dog tags aside and moved on.

The next item in the envelope was a simple steel cased watch with a leather strap. The parchment indicated that it was an Auror Class watch, there was a foe glass built into the cover of the watch and the metal beneath would heat up slightly when someone meant the wearer harm. It also had a shield charm that would protect the wearer against moderate hexes and jinxes, after putting the watch on in replacement of his still broken watch from fourth year Harry picked up the final item.

A simple gold wedding band. His father and his grandfather's wedding ring.

Remus had told him that when they looked at some of his photos in third year. The wedding rings his parents used had been passed down through the Potter family line for four generations.

Setting the ring to the side Harry moved to his mother's envelope, hoping that her ring would be inside.

The objects inside were.

His mother's wand, willow, ten and a quarter inches with a unicorn tail hair, stored in a wand holster.

A gold charm bracelet with the charms of a Quaffle, a heart, a broom and a book, the parchment indicated that there were several protective charms on it.

A simple gold chain necklace made of slim links, again with protective charms on it.

There were also two rings.

His mother's wedding ring and a gold band with several smoothly cut rubies along the edge. The parchment indicated that it was a class ring, typically given to students who graduate Hogwarts with high honors; the parchment also indicated that the ring was eighty years old. The engraving on the ring was _William Potter – Gryffindor Class of 1916 _which told Harry that the ring was his Great Grandfather's, from what Harry had discovered been killed by Grindewald during World War Two, saving Aberoth Dumbledore's life.

Harry wondered why a ring belonging to his Great Grandfather on the Potter side, would be in his mothers belongings. Then the ring sprang an image to his mind of his parents wedding photos. He saw the ring on his mother's finger behind the wedding band. And he also saw it on his father several pictures from when he was at Hogwarts so Harry took a guess and surmised that his father used the ring as an engagement ring for his mother.

The objects before him had been in the possession of his parents in the final moments before they died. When they gave their lives for his. Harry looked at them and swore to himself "No more. No more people dying, no more needless death. Riddle…your end is coming"

In that moment Harry's magic seemed to shimmer around him for a few seconds before it faded.

With a sigh Harry checked his new watch and saw it was six PM, with rush hour traffic it would take him half an hour to get back to Headquarters from the centre of London.

Harry looked down at the objects still on the table. His parent's wedding ring, his mother's engagement ring, his father's dog tags and his mother's wand, after a few moments Harry took his father's Auror dog tags and hung the two wedding rings on the chain, and then he put both the sets of Dog tags on.

He also put his mother's engagement ring on his left ring finger, it felt right to him.

He strapped his mother's wand holster to the left side of his belt and then practiced a few cross draws of both wands.

Finally he put his mothers charm bracelet in the inside pocket of his jacket, hoping that there would be a jewellery box among his mothers belongings from Godric's Hollow. And then opened the last folder, Sirius'.

Inside his Godfathers envelope was a pocket knife identical to the one Sirius gave him in fourth year, he planed to see about getting it fixed when he went to Diagon Alley.

In the mean time he hooked Sirius' to a loop on his jeans and moved on.

He found a ring of keys, including a spare motor cycle key, a wallet, filled mostly with the same things as his fathers, there was a wand holster with Sirius' wand, Oak, eleven inches with a Griffins Wing Feather, in his hand the wand felt cold, as if it wouldn't work, so he decided to put it in his jacket pocket and took the wand holster to store his own on his right forearm.

With everything done Harry sighed as he tossed the empty envelopes into the trash and pocketed Sirius' wallet, then he left Madame Bone's office.

"All done Mr. Potter-Black?" Madame Bones asked

"Yeah" Harry said "Thanks"

"Where are you headed now?" Madame Bones asked

"To have some fun with Dumbledore" Harry said, a feral grin crossing his face "Tonight I'm going to start the road of killing the Scapegoat and the Boy Who Lived"

"Good" Madame Bones said "Have a good time"

"See you some time" Harry said with a smile as he strolled through the cubicles.

To find Tonks picking up a backpack and getting ready to leave.

"Need a lift cousin?" Harry asked with a smile.

"On what?" Tonks asked

"My bike's parked outside the phone booth entrance" Harry said "I got my license earlier"

"Congrats" Tonks said "There's supposed to be an Order meeting tonight anyway. Molly's complaining that Dumbledore's losing control of you"

"He's not losing control" Harry said "He's lost control. I'm the Lord of the Black and Potter families now. If he wants to keep using Grimmauld Place as his club house he'll have to follow my rules"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly sexy when you're evil?" Tonks asked in a sultry tone.

"A few people" Harry said with a smirk as he ran his hand across Tonks' behind.

Tonks' response was to slap him.

"Sorry kid" Tonks laughed "I don't go for bad asses"

"No I think you'd prefer the rugged wolfy type" Harry laughed

"Tell that to Remus" Tonks said as they headed to he lift "He thinks because he's a werewolf that it can't work"

"He's scared" Harry said "He thinks because of the strength difference and the wolfs predatory instincts that he'll go too far and hurt you"

"OOOOOOH" Tonks huffed "What is it with you men that makes you think you have to protect us?"

"It's in our nature" Harry smiled "I'll talk to him tonight while the two of us, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley and Mad Eye are getting tanked"

"On what?" Tonks asked "The only booze in Headquarters is a bottle of Firewhiskey in the meeting room and a couple of cases of Napoleonic Brandy, some hundred year old scotch and a wine cellar full of French piss water"

"I put in an order for a few cases of booze on my way through the Leaky Cauldron today" Harry said "Dobby and Winky will be picking it up later"

Tonks smiled evilly as the lift opened at the Atrium and the Harmonixer and Metamorphmagus stepped out of the elevator, they crossed the room quickly and took the visitor exit back to ground level.

"Is that Sirius' bike?" Tonks asked when she saw the gleaming black motor cycle

"Yup" Harry said "Dumbledore's pet Giant restored it and then layered it with twelve different tracking charms and deactivated the Flight Charms. Luckily I'm a pretty fair mechanic so I was able to reactivate it"

Tonks smiled as Harry wandlessly conjured a black motor cycle helmet and tossed it to Tonks "Put that on and get on, we're driving' back"

"OK" Tonks said as the engine roared to life and Tonks climbed on behind.

The ride through London traffic was a quick one thanks to Tonks' knowledge of London backstreets.

"She's a smooth ride" Tonks said as the bike pulled to a stop outside number eleven Grimmauld Place

"I told you I was a good mechanic" Harry said "When that idiot giant of Dumbledore's was restoring the bike he almost crushed the fuel tank. It cost me sixty quid to fix the fucking thing"

"Remus told me about the Obliviations" Tonks said "I'm sorry"

"I could have been friends with Draco Malfoy, Tonks" Harry said "What right does Dumbledore have to take that away from me? And more importantly him"

"I know" Tonks sighed as Harry used the compression spell on the bike to convert it to a faded grey backpack "Maybe the old man's spent too long in power, maybe he thinks that since he's been right about so many of the problems in the Wizarding world that he can't be wrong. Or maybe he's just a power hungry son of a bitch who wants to control everything around him. And what he can't control, he arranges to get out of the way"

"Well then we'll just have to throw a wrench in his works" Harry said as he walked towards a house that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You are sure you saw him Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore asked Ron in the meeting room.

"Yes sir" Ron said confidently "He came out of Gringotts and headed for the Apparation point. I don't know where he apparated to"

"I caught a glimpse of him getting off the elevator at the Ministry Atrium with Tonks before I got off work" Arthur Weasley said "He mentioned coming here"

"If he were coming here he would have been here by now" Hermione said "He would have flooed"

"THILTH MUD-BLOODS, YOU DARE DEFILE THE HOME OF MY FATHERS"

Ron groaned as Madame Black began screaming. But the screaming was cut off by another voice.

"…THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW" then there was a smash and the screaming began again.

In an instant everyone was on their feet and Remus had the door opened.

To find Harry and Tonks standing in the den, Madame Black's portrait hanging in Harry's hand and the back covered in broken plaster.

Harry looked at Remus and asked "Why didn't you genius' think of that last year?" but he had to shout over Madame Black's screaming.

"Thinking outside the box is your department Harry" Remus yelled back.

Harry was about to respond when a battle cry issued from the door and Ron charged him.

Harry tossed Madame Black aside and spun out of the way as Ron reached him.

In the two seconds it took Ron to pass Harry, the Harmonixer had spun around and had his right forearm locked around Ron's neck and squeezed as he forced his once best friend to the ground.

As Ron began to pass out from lack of oxygen Harry whispered in his ear "Since you wont be conscious much longer Weasel I'll make this quick. Your days of spying on me for Dumbledore are over. If you get in my way at Hogwarts, or give me cause to lose my temper. I will make you regret it for what remains of your very short life"

Then Harry tossed the unconscious wizard forward onto his freckled face and rose to face Dumbledore.

"Harry my bo…" Dumbledore began.

"Save the dragon dung old man" Harry growled "I'm not here for pleasantries" then he looked up and roared "KREATURE"

A loud _crack_ issued as the demented House Elf appeared before him.

"KREATURE KILL HIM" Madame Black shrieked "Get these blood traitors out of my house"

"Look at me and tell me who I am Kreature" Harry said

Kreature fought tooth and nail against the order but after a few moments his eyes met Harry's

"Now tell me who I am" Harry ordered

"Kreature won't" the elf muttered

"Kreature will tell me who I am" Harry repeated

"KREATURE WON'T" the House Elf screamed again

"I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME WHO I AM" Harry roared silencing the elf

"M…Master" Kreature whispered in a near silent tone

"Good boy" Harry said, as if talking to a dog "Now stay where you are"

Harry smirked as he looked towards Dumbledore and flicked his left wrist, causing the hilt of his father's knife to shoot forward into hands reach.

Harry drew the knife with his left hand and spun the weapon to the blade faced towards the ceiling and with a smile said "Enjoy the show"

Then he placed the blade of the knife to his right hand and drew blood as closed his hand around the knife and said "I Harrison James Potter-Black, heir of the most noble and ancient Houses of Potter and Black, lay claim to the ancestral home of the Black family" then Harry drew the blade down between his closed hand and then cupped his hand to pool the blood and said "Let it be known to all magical beings who serve this house know that they now serve ME" then he threw the pooled blood into the fire, in an instant the fire turned red and a golden shockwave blasted outwards from the fire.

When the ringing in everyone's ears faded they looked around to find the walls had become slightly cleaner.

"Nothing the boys can't fix" Harry said with a grin

"Boys?" Dumbledore asked as Kreature broke down in tears.

Harry turned from the fire and saw that Kreature was now wearing a dark red, nearly brown toga with the crest of a golden griffin surrounded by a Claddagh ring with a red back ground and a white P on his left breast.

"Kreature doesn't want to serve blood traitors and Mudbloods" the elf wailed

"Who said I would let you serve me Kreature?" Harry growled as he clenched his left fist and used his magic to stop the bleeding.

Kreature looked up at Harry in shock as Harry said "You are a traitor Kreature, a traitor to your house and a traitor to your rightful master" then a golden energy began to crackle around the knife blade "You caused the death of your master and almost caused the death of over two dozen people" then the crackling energy solidified and then shot down the knife blade and past it, creating a three foot long energy blade "And now you will pay the price for it" then Harry brought the energy blade up in a diagonal rising slash, bisecting Kreature from beneath the left side of his rib cage, to his right shoulder.

Done.

Next time Dumbledore gets a kick in the teeth.


	13. laying down the law

Chapter 12: **Laying Down the Law**

Harry took a moment after Kreature's corpse hit the ground to spit on it and put his knife away before he called "Dobby, Winky"

Two identical cracks reported the arrival of Dobby and Winky, both elves wearing clothes similar to what Kreature was currently wearing, except Winky was wearing a dress.

"First orders of business" Harry said "I want those elf heads removed and destroyed, the Black family tapestry repaired and then removed, have Griphook get it sent down to the Black Storage vault" then he motioned to Madame Black's still screaming, but now covered portrait "And finally I want that, destroyed…slowly. Once that's done, proceed with what we discussed" Dobby and Winky nodded excitedly as they went to work "Make sure you get the full inventory too"

"What exactly are they doing Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"Renovating" Harry said "I hired them a few days ago and gave them some specific orders for once I took control of the house and the wards"

"You have the wards too?" Remus asked

"Yup" Harry said "Control of the Fidelus and the Unplottable charms have been passed to me by the house, the house has also activated several wards Sirius designed for the purpose of defending the house"

"Like what?" Tonks asked with a smile

"Well for one" Harry said "Apparation and portkeys are no longer an option within a five mile radius. Anyone coming through the front door or the Floo will be scanned. If the possess the Dark Mark or are under any form of spell, Imperious, Disillusionment that kind of thing. The house will incapacitate them, painfully. Also, in the event of an attack I can do one of two things. First, I can create a total lock down, sealing the house and trapping everyone inside in. and everyone outside, out. And last but not least. Should I desire, with a single thought I can destroy this house and everything within a city block. A Death before Defeat thing. When I claim the wards at Hogwarts, as is my right as the blood heir of Godric Gryffindor and the magical heir of Salazar Slytherin. I intend to set up similar wards. Except on a far wider range"

"What did you have in mind Potter?" Mad Eye smirked.

"If Hogwarts is breached" Harry said "I will be able to enter the mental command. And everything within twenty square miles of Hogwarts will vanish in one great BLAZING FIREBALL"

"Ingenious" Mad Eye said

"Alistair" Dumbledore admonished

"What would you prefer Albus?" Mad Eye asked "Would you prefer that Riddle took Hogwarts and the rest of the world after it? Or would you rather die fighting with the knowledge that with a single command Potter and wipe out every Deatheater, werewolf, giant and dark creature between the castle and the far end of the Forbidden forest. Death before Defeat, like Potter said"

"Besides" Harry said "The final order wouldn't rest with me. It would reside with Hogwarts herself for the final blow if it comes to that. Which I guarantee you it won't. I'm ready for Riddle"

"Are you?" Dumbledore asked "You recall our duel in the ministry. Can you face that?"

"I don't need magic to kill him" Harry said "One of the maxims of the Inyugami clan is this _'There is more to the warrior than war, and more to the poet than poetry. The two must be one, for the price of freedom is eternal vigilance'_ Like I said, magic isn't always the answer. My mother's ancestors proved that eighty years ago"

"How?" Tonks asked

"That would ruin the surprise" Harry said with a grin as he moved past the group of Auror's and into the meeting room.

Hermione caught up with him just as he was taking a quarter full bottle of fire whiskey from the liquor cabinet.

"How dare you do that to Kreature" she snapped "How dare you force him to serve you and then kill him"

Harry's response was to use his teeth to pull the cork out of the bottles neck and spit it out at the now empty fireplace wall "Kreature became my property the minute I put on Sirius' ring. He was my property to do with as I chose. And by House Elf law he had to die. You can ask Dobby yourself. But right now I intend to take this bottle and empty it. And then smash it across your boyfriend's skull"

"You've changed Harry" Hermione said in a disappointed tone as Harry brushed past her "You used to be a good person. Now you're like Voldemort"

Harry's response was to slap her, in front of everyone "That's where you're wrong Granger" Harry growled "There are several differences and several similarities between me and Tom Riddle. We're orphans, half-bloods and parseltongues. We both grew up hated and unloved, but you want to know what the differences are? I have NEVER let my past defeat me. I never let Vernon and Petunia win. I never let the ten years I spent in the dark consume me. _That_. Is where mine and Tom Riddle's paths diverged. And then there is the fact that while I may kill. I don't kill in cold blood. I just kill Deatheaters"

"What's the body count?" Mad Eye asked as he accepted the glass of fire whiskey Harry had handed him.

"Total body count, minus the Deatheaters the Japanese Ministry executed. Is thirty five" Harry said as he downed the glass of fire whiskey and poured himself another, as he looked at Dumbledore "Take a seat. We have some things to discuss"

Dumbledore nodded silently as he motioned to the rest of the Order to sit down. As Harry downed another shot of fire whiskey a flash of white and gold flame issued from above him and Hedwig appeared.

"I'm the new master of this house Dumbledore" Harry said "As such I'm the new Lord Black. And Lord Potter. And you know what that means"

Harry watched with a smirk as a look of horror crossed Dumbledore's face "That's right. I CLOSED the first national bank of Potter" then he looked at Ron "No more money going to your mother's account sweetie"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Molly screamed.

I just did. Then he looked at Dumbledore "I'll be willing to…overlook, the seven point five million Galleons you've stolen from me thus far. And the other ten million you stole from the Black's after Madame Black passed on fourteen years ago. But if you want to keep using my home as your little club house. You'll follow my rules:

One. The third floor is off limits. I'll be putting a portrait guardian at the top of the landing leading up.

Two. I will sit in on _every_ order Meeting. I will be placing portrait guardians at both entrances. If you try to hold a meeting without my knowledge I will know and the elves have orders to kick you out on your ass and lock the house down.

Three. I will be claiming the personal quarters of Godric Gryffindor at the top of the Boy's dorms. Nobody but those who I choose will know how to gain access. Anyone who tries to force access will regret it.

Four. If the DA is to continue this year final decision on members falls to me and Mad Eye. There will be no appeals and you will have no authority in the group. It's my show, not yours and I will teach the students my way, all houses are welcome and I'll arrange with the heads of house for a sign up sheet to be posted in each common room, you try to force my hand and the group will disband.

Five. Keep your dogs in Gryffindor out of my way. If Granger, Weasley or Thomas get in my way. I'll show them what I've learned in the last two and a half months.

Six. If I find, that any teacher is punishing me unjustly. I promise that I will put my full weight on the board of Governors to have the entire staff of Hogwarts replaced.

Seven. As a legal adult I now have the right to come and go in Hogwarts as I please. If you attempt to stop me, the castle will take action.

Eight. This year I've chosen to take Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Practical Dueling. These courses are nonnegotiable if you attempt to add additional courses to my schedule or force me to learn specific things. I promise you'll regret it.

Nine. I have mastered Occlumency and Leglimency. If I detect a single intrusion into my mind, the offender will be a vegetable.

Harry sighed as he flipped the now empty bottle of fire whiskey in his hand and threw it through the open door and into the fireplace and looked at Dumbledore just as Dobby appeared beside him "Master Harry, Mister Griphook asked Dobby to give this to you"

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said as he took the folder the elf handed him "And don't call me Master"

The folder in his hands, based on the letter attached contained the full information of Dumbledore's actions regarding Harry since his parents murder with a P.S. at the bottom.

_We have ten more copies_

Harry smirked as he said "If my conditions are not met. Then a copy of the folder in my hand will find its way into the possession of Madame Bones, Minister Scrimgeour and Rita Skeeter" then he tossed it across to the old wizard "That basically means, that if you FUCK WITH ME. I will bury you up to your eye balls in dragon dung and then I will walk"

"What do you mean walk?" Molly asked

"I mean exactly what I say" Harry replied "As soon as I graduate I'm leaving Europe anyway. By then Riddle's head will be on a pike…no no Dobby the Evans Claymore goes on the wall on the right side, the eagle head Katana goes under the tapestry"

Outside Dobby had been placing a four and three quarter foot long Irish Claymore over the fire place when he should have been placing the sword on the right side of the mantle.

"As I was saying" Harry said "Once Voldemort is dead I intend to finish my education and retire to Japan to begin a Defense Apprenticeship under my Great Uncle at Sentauni Isle Magical Institute"

"What about your plans to be an Auror?" Remus asked, faking ignorance.

"It's still an option" Harry said "But at some point in my life I want to be a teacher"

"May I ask" McGonagall said "When you plan to go to Diagon Alley for your supplies?"

"I'm meeting some friends at the bar in two days" Harry said

"Then I believe you will need this" McGonagall said as she slid an envelope across the table to him.

Harry nodded as he opened the envelope and removed the letter inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It is with great pleasure that you are welcomed back to Hogwarts for your sixth year. Enclosed in this letter are your book and supply lists for the coming year._

_It is also with the greatest of pleasures that I inform you that you have been named the captain of the Gryffindor House Team. We will hold try outs at your digression._

_Congratulations, your father would be proud of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry smirked as he tipped the envelope upside down and caught the golden badge that fell out.

"I made captain"

"WHAT?" Ron screamed "How did he make captain? Umbridge kicked him off the team"

"Did you really think those foolish decrees will stand Weasley?" McGonagall asked "Especially after it was discovered that they were made by a Deatheater"

"But the Seeker is never captain" Ron said "It's always been the keeper"

"I wasn't Captain after your uncle Gideon graduated" Remus said "James was. And besides, the decision on who gets the badge is made by the head of house"

"We had a deal Dumbledore" Ron roared.

"I decide who is captain" McGonagall hissed "There is also the fact of your dismal academics over the last year. For your first four years your grades were scraping the barrier between Exceeds Expectations and Acceptable. Last year you barely held an average Acceptable. Every single captain who has worn the badge in my forty years as head of Gryffindor has maintained at least an Exceeds Expectations in every one of their classes. You on the other hand did not"

"That's something I want to discuss with you professor" Harry said "Would it be possible for you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at about eleven the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes" McGonagall said "May I ask what this is about?"

"Keeping that trophy in your office for the better part of the next decade" Harry replied as a crack reported Dobby's appearance in the room.

But rather than saying anything to Harry, the elf made a B-line for the china hutch talking to him self as he removed the Black crested china and silverware "Nasty Black rubbish. Sell for Master Harry you will"

"What's the progress Dobby?" Harry asked

"We is finished on the ground floor sir" Dobby said excitedly "Nasty creatures on the second floor is being killed and we is catching a Bogart"

"Keep it locked up and we can send it to whoever the new Defense professor is" Harry said "And good work. Once you're done with the clean up go find Philneas Nigelus and find out what colors would be good for representing both the Potter's and the Black's and then get started. But don't rush the job. You have a week"

"It will not take a week sir" Dobby said "We are being finished by tomorrow night"

"Good work" Harry said as Dobby apparated away.

"What exactly are they doing Harry?" Remus asked

"I told you" Harry said "They're renovating. Floor by floor the two of them are fixing Kreature's mess. Getting rid of all the dirt, mildew, grime and little nasties that this dump has accumulated in fifteen years. While they're at it I've got them clearing out all of the black heirlooms and junk for sale. As well as gathering up all the Dark artifacts to send to Madame Bones" then Harry looked at Dung Fletcher "When they're done you've got until the end of the month to sell everything"

"What's my cut?" Fletcher grunted

"Twenty percent" Harry said

"That's daylight robbery" Fletcher said "Forty"

"Twenty five" Harry countered

"Thirty five"

"Thirty percent of upwards of half a million Galleons" Harry said "Take it or I take the junk to the goblins and they auction it off"

"Deal" Fletcher said hastily at the prospect of loosing a cut of over half a million Galleons.

"Good" Harry said before he turned back to Mad Eye "Anything major coming up that I should be ready for involving potential Deatheater attacks?"

"Snape mentioned plans for a squad being sent to hit the World Summit meeting in Prague in three days" Mad Eye grunted "But he didn't know anything concrete"

"I'll look into it" Harry said "Anything else?"

"There were considerations for a strike on the Hogwarts Express or the Sorting Feast. But Snape didn't know the full details. And Riddle is after someone"

"Who?" Harry asked

"The stiff the old man's got to teach potions, Slughorn, he knows something and Riddle wants him gone so he can't tell us. And the turd is keeping things pretty tight lipped"

"I'll handle it" Harry said "What about the Deatheater list you gave to Bones?"

"A shit load of arrests" Tonks said "And the goblins were very helpful in seizing their assets. But unfortunately a few got away, including some of the student Deatheaters"

"What happened to the ones they arrested?" Harry inquired

"They were interrogated and then executed" Mad Eye said "Scrimgeour is a lot like Crouch in that respect. He's got no tolerance for Deatheaters"

"But if we kill them we're no better than they are" Hermione protested.

"That's where you're wrong Hermione" Harry said "We're still alive, they're still dead"

"We can't just kill them" Molly protested.

"Tell that to my family" Harry growled "Tell that to my dad's four year old sister. Snape, Pettigrew, Malfoy and Lestrange held her down and RAPED HER. And you say we can't kill the Deatheaters. Death is a blessing compared to what I _could_ do" then he looked at Mad Eye "Anything else?"

"Riddle spent a lot of time in Russia at the start of the summer" Mad Eye replied "He's after something near St. Petersburg"

"Petrograd" Harry whispered "But what the hell could he want in the middle of Russia?" then he looked at Dumbledore "Any ideas oh great wrinkly one?"

"There is very little of magical interest in Russia" Dumbledore said "I am at as much of a loss as you"

Harry sat back and swore in Russian.

"I've got some friends who can look into it" Harry said "Li's Taoist friends may be able to think of something we can't"

At the same time Harry was worried. There was only one thing he knew of that Voldemort could want in Russia. And if it was what Riddle was after, then they were in very deep trouble.

"What're you thinking Hunter?" Remus asked using Harry's Marauder name.

"Nothing really" Harry shrugged "Just thinking"

"What supplies do you need for sixth year?" Remus asked

Harry frowned as he looked at his supply lists

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_You will also require:_

_Winter Cloak (dark colors, silver fastenings)_

_Protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_Dress Robes_

_2 Cauldrons (Pewter size 6 and silver size 3)_

_1 set brass scales_

_1 set crystal phials_

_1 set glass phials_

_NEWT Potions Kit (Set nine)_

_Battle Robes (Class 5 Dragon hide or better)_

_Wand holster (Class three Dragon hide or better)_

_Books_

_For your chosen courses you will require the following Texts_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Six) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Magic- Silent and Wand less_

_Charms_

_NEWT Level Charms (Sixth year) by Serena Potter_

_Defense __against__ the Dark Arts_

_The Art of War by Sun Tzu_

_Dark Beasts of the World by Rodger Bacon_

_Magical Arts of the Eastern Lands by Anastasia Inyugami_

_Dirty Fighting for Devious Wizards by Alistair Moody_

_Transfiguration_

_NEWT Level Transfiguration (Sixth year) By Minerva McGonagall_

_So You Want to be __an Animagus by__ Prongs and Padfoot_

_Potions_

_Advanced Potion Making by __Lubatius__ Borage._

_Potions for Combat by Lily Potter_

"When did my parents and Sirius write two books?" Harry asked

"I guess they did it while we were on the road" Remus shrugged as he looked over the list.

"What Defense Professor would suggest a thousand year old book on military tactics?" Harry asked

"I'm afraid you will have to wait for the sorting feast for that" Dumbledore said

Harry glared at him but said nothing as he put the letter and the Captain's badge away and said "I want my Firebolt returned. Immediately"

"I will have it brought to you tomorrow and it will be ready for flight" Dumbledore said

"I'm not flying the Firebolt" Harry said "I'm going to buy a new broom in two days. That Firebolt is too valuable to use in the air"

"Sounds good cub" Remus said

Harry grinned as he said "How about you and Mad Eye join me for a little party?" Harry said

"What did you have in mind?" Mad Eye asked

"I was thinking of apparating to a Pizza place down town and getting some grub and then the three of us and Tonks empty a case of fire whiskey to Padfoot's memory" Harry said

"Sounds good" Remus said with a grin.

Harry smiled back and said "Gotta go. I'll be back in half an hour"

"No olives or onions on my Pizza" Tonks called as Harry disapparated.

Done.

Next time Harry goes shopping.


	14. meeting's and shopping

Chapter 13: **Meetings and Shopping**

"Harry Potter must wake up" Dobby said "Or he is being late for his meeting"

Harry cracked open his eyes and through the covers saw Dobby standing waiting for him. He also looked at the clock on the bedside, indicating that it was six in the morning.

He had to get up and do his mornings work out. He had had Dobby and Winky set up some of the rooms on the third floor and combine them into one room. Then he and Remus had bought several pieces of work out equipment and set them up.

Harry typically spent an hour on the machines before he returned to his prefect's bathroom away from Hogwarts, courtesy of the genius of Sirius and Remus.

Apparently after Harry went back to Hogwarts at Christmas Sirius had begun making heavy renovations to the top floor. Hoping that Harry would be able to live with him during the summer. Dumbledore fucked that plan up pretty well though.

There had been moments during the last days of Harry's meditations where he contemplated the possibility that Dumbledore had known Snape was the traitor from the beginning and that he had used Snape to serve up the Potter's on a silver platter. He made himself a promise. If he found out that Dumbledore let his parents and Sirius die to position him to fulfill the prophecy. No man on the face of the earth would be able to protect the old man from his wrath.

After his exercises and shower Harry returned to the master bedroom. It was lucky that the bathroom was linked to the room that Sirius had intended to be his bedroom. It meant that Harry didn't have any uninvited observers of his exercises.

He had also had the wall separating Buckbeak's room from the rest knocked down and gave the hippogriff an additional ten yards of room to trot around in, he had arranged with Charlie for Buckbeak to be transported to a Griffin reserve in Egypt in September and the Hippogriff appeared to be excited.

Under normal circumstances Harry would have given him back to Hagrid. But he preferred not to interact with the half giant anymore. It lowered the chances of him losing his temper and ripping the bastard apart.

His bedroom was a work of art.

In the middle of the room was a four poster bed with burgundy curtains and linen, with a gold sheet covering the mattress.

The room was carpeted in dark blue. The wide window was covered by burgundy curtains, it overlooked the back of the house to the west and gave a spectacular view of the Thames in the evening.

The walls were done in the colors of Harry's favorite Quidditch team, and ironically his father's former team, Puddlemere United. Painted blue with a grey boarder and several Posters from the time his dad played.

The desk in front of the blinded window had a photo of Harry and his parents after he was born.

The built in wardrobe on the left wall was mostly empty. Harry saw no reason to remove all his clothes since he was going back to Hogwarts soon.

With a sigh Harry pulled on his boots and picked up the denim fur lined aviators jacket he found in the wardrobe, Sirius' jacket.

"Morning Hunter" Remus greeted over his coffee mug.

Harry simply grunted as he sat down in front of the stack of pancakes Dobby laid out for him.

"Letter came for you this morning" Remus said.

"What about?" Harry asked

"There's a big gala going on tomorrow night" Remus said "All the Family heads will be there. Along with the leaders of every magical nation and magical species on the planet"

"The summit meeting?" Harry asked

"Yup" Mad Eye grunted "I told Amelia that Riddle was planning a hit. She and Scrimgeour are tripling the security for the gala. And recommended that each family have their own security detail"

"What's the guest limit per invitation?" Harry asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"One guest" Mad Eye replied "Plus up to three security people per party"

"I'll take care of the arrangements this afternoon" Harry said

"Are you gonna visit your family vault Hunter?" Remus asked

"All three family vaults" Harry said "Potter, Black and Inyugami. Li told me there's some stuff in there that'll come in handy"

Remus nodded as he went back to his breakfast.

"I don't suppose you're gonna tell us why you got the old team together Harry?" Fred asked in the Leaky Cauldron meeting room.

"I asked you to come here because I need your help to keep the Quidditch Cup in Professor McGonagall's office" Harry replied over the bottle of butterbeer in his hand

"How do you intend to do that Potter?" McGonagall queried

"By doing what the Muggle Athletic coaches do" Harry said "We need people on the team who can follow orders and do their job both in the air and in the classroom"

"I see where this is going" Angelina said "You want to keep the team giving their best performance both in the air and in the class room. My Uncle has a similar set up with the school football team he coaches in Manchester"

"Walk us through the procedure Miss Johnson" McGonagall said

"OK" Angelina said "Typically my uncle will leave the team tryouts until the first week in October or the last weekend in September each year, whichever brings up a Friday first. And during September he'll have a signup sheet on the notice board for anyone interested in signing up. At the end of the first month when he's got everybody who wants a try outs name. He'll take a list to the teachers and get each student's grades and a Grade Point Average or GPA for each subject based on homework and class work. Those grades are used as a marker for each team member. If the student fails to meet that marker each proceeding week. They don't play"

"It's good in theory" Harry said "And I'll add a little something else to it for the try outs at the end of next month"

"What?" Oliver asked

"That would be telling" Harry grinned evilly "But let's just say it's something the pureblood Gryffindor's won't expect"

Fred grinned as he began "Anything else you…"

"…Need oh kind investor?" George continued

"Just you lot to be at Hogwarts on Saturday, September twenty ninth after breakfast" Harry said "I'll need you guys to help me with the tryouts"

"No problem" the group nodded.

"OK then" Harry said as he reached into his jacket and handed McGonagall a sheet of parchment "Take that to Gringott's professor"

"What is it?" McGonagall asked

"A quarter of a million Galleon credit slip for the specific purpose of supplying Gryffindor with top of the line hardware for the next fifty years" Harry grinned

"I can't take this" McGonagall protested.

"You can and you will" Harry said "I've got more money than I could spend if I live to be Nicolas Flammel's age. And I earn more every day. In six months that money will be back in my account with interest. This isn't negotiable professor"

McGonagall sighed as she put the parchment in her robes and stood up "Can I count on your help with this Wood?"

"No problem professor" Oliver said with a grin "It's only a pity Snape's not around. I'd love to rub this in the greasy bastard's nose"

"What happened to him anyway?" Katie asked "I know he was killed after he tried to kill Madame Bones but nobody knows where he is"

Harry smirked as he stood up "Three words…Norbert's dragon dung?"

It took the group a moment to catch on before they were howling with laughter, all except McGonagall.

"Am I to understand Potter" the cat Animagus said "That you killed Severus Snape. And then left his body to be eaten by Ruberus Hagrid's pet Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"As me so secrets I will tell you no lies" Harry cackled as he walked from the meeting room.

"Where is he?" Shana growled as she leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Have patience Shana" David said "He'll be here. We're early anyway"

"Sorry guys" Harry called from the arch

"How did the meeting go?" Neville asked

"Fine" Harry replied before approaching Mike and Mark Evans "It's been a long time Mark"

"It has Harry" young Mark said.

"Excited about going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Mark said "I've been reading the text books David sent me from Japan since I was eight"

"The runt's read _Quidditch through the Ages_ six times" David laughed, to which Mark responded by blowing a raspberry at his elder brother.

"Ever been to a Quidditch Match?" Harry asked

"A few" Mark said

"What's your favorite team?" Harry asked

"Uncle James' team Puddlemere United. I want to be a Keeper" Mark said excitedly.

"A successful corruption" Harry grinned evilly "What do ya think the Cannon's chances are?"

"I don't mean to swear" Mark said "But the Chuddy Cannons don't have a snowman's chance in hell"

"Yes" Harry yelled as he high fived Neville "We've saved the soul of another wizard from the corruption of the worthless Cannons"

"You guys are nuts" Shana sighed

"Haven't you ever heard?" David asked "The line between insanity and genius is incredibly thin. Just look at the Marauders House of Mayhem down the street"

"We can visit the Twins shop later" Harry said "We've got some shopping to do"

"Robes first" Neville said "My old robes aren't broad enough in the shoulders"

"Same here" Harry said

"I need some Battle robes too" Shana said.

"We can pick up a set of Manticore and Mythril fibre robes from the Black Storage vault later" Harry said "Just get the school robes and the dress robes"

"Got it" Shana said

As they approached Madame Malkin's a thought occurred to Harry.

"Hey Shana"

"Yeah?" Shana asked

"I got an invitation to the Ministry Gala tomorrow night" Harry said "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me"

"I'd love to Hunter" Shana said "But I'm already going with my granddad. He's the Magical War advisor to President Clinton. But if you'd like I can meet you there"

Harry smiled "I'd like that"

"Save me a dance then" Shana said as she moved towards one stool while Harry took the other.

"I need these robes to be protective" Harry said "I'll cover the charges for mine, David and Marks" then he looked back at Mike "I got this covered Uncle'. And don't try to refuse. Call it fifteen years of back birthday and Christmas presents"

"Fine" Mike sighed "But I'm paying for the rest of the supplies and the boys Quidditch gear. Your mother left me twenty thousand Galleons for that purpose"

"Then you can start off by buying me the new Lightning Bolt" David said

"No problem DJ" Mike said with a smile

"DJ?" Harry asked, looking at his cousin's reflection in the mirror

"It's my initials and my nickname" David replied "My full name is David James Evans. My friends call me DJ"

"OK" Harry said

(A\N from here on out David will be DJ)

"The most protective material we have for robes is Acromanula silk" Madame Malkin said "But it costs twenty Galleons a square foot"

"That's fine" Harry said as he handed Madame Malkin his bank card "Charge mine, David and Mark's to that account. And I want all the charms you've got on the robes. And silencing charms on Mark's shoes" then he turned to DJ "We can get some decent dragonhide boots from storage"

"Got it" DJ nodded "By the way I bought that Runic Chess set you were talking about when we were in Shanghai for Shana's birthday, you owe me a hundred galleons"

"We can get it when we stop by the family vaults today" Harry replied "But before we go down I have some things to take care of with Griphook and Crackthorn"

"Alright sir" Madame Malkin said "You're done"

"Thanks" Harry said as he stepped down "You're up Mark"

A short time later Harry let his party to Olivander's Wands telling Mark "He's a little on the weird side, but there's nobody better for wands than him"

"Why thank you Mr. Potter" Olivander said from the counter and then with a twinkling eye he said "Ah, I see you have encountered your parent's wands"

"The DMLE returned my parents and Godfather's personal effects to me a few days ago" Harry replied "My parents wands reacted pretty well to me"

"And Mr. Black's?" Olivander asked

"Nothing" Harry shrugged "But my dad's knife bonded to me pretty well"

"Excellent" Olivander said. Then he turned to Mark "Now Mr. Evans, which is your wand hand?"

"I'm right handed" Mark replied confidently.

Olivander nodded as he went to work.

After a few moments he moved to the shelves and returned with several wand boxes as Harry said "Throw in a wand holster too. Waist draw"

Olivander nodded as he set the black dragonhide holster on the counter and then handed Mark a wand "Oak, eleven inches with a phoenix tail feather. Very sturdy, excellent for Charms and Defense"

Mark held the wand in his hand and aimed at an empty cardboard box next to the door "_Wingardium Leviosa_" and with the practiced _swish and flick_ the box rose into the air.

"Bravo Mr. Evans" Olivander said "That will be eighteen Galleons"

Mike ruffled his son's hair as he strapped the wand to his belt and slid the wand home. Then set the eighteen gold coins on the counter.

"Have a pleasant day" Olivander said as he put the boxes away while they left the shop.

"Trunk next" Harry said "I need to get something from there too"

"What is it?" Mark asked

"A surprise" Harry grinned.

"What do you suggest in terms of a trunk Harry?" Mike asked

"I'd say go for a multi compartment deal" Harry said "Nothing as fancy as mine. Just one with a few storage compartments and a big room where he can practice over the summer"

"Sounds like a good idea" DJ said

"How many compartments do you suggest?" Mike asked

Thinking for a moment Harry said "I'd say four storage compartments and one room. It'll mean he doesn't have to dig through the trunk for his stuff during the year"

"Why four storage compartments?" DJ asked

"One for his supplies, potions kit, telescope, scales that kind of thing" Harry began "One for his clothes, another for his books. And the last compartment for storing all the…home comforts if you get my meaning"

"I get it" DJ said "That the same set up as yours?"

"No mine only has two storage compartments" Harry said "I keep my books in the Den"

"Are you really an Animagus like Uncle James and Aunt Lily?" Mark asked as they neared the Trunk Shop on the edge of Diagon Alley.

"Yup" Harry grinned "I'm a mean old dragon and the big bad wolf"

"You're also a Jackass" Neville muttered

"Bite me" Harry countered

"I've got no idea where you've been" Neville said in an innocent tone "I'm not gonna dirty my hound's teeth eating nasty food"

"I'll break your jaw later" Harry growled as he entered the shop.

"How may I help you young master?" the salesman asked

"You can put away your forked tongue and show me what you have in multi compartment cold storage trunks" Harry said as he handed the man a sheet of parchment "With these external dimensions"

"How many compartments?" the shopkeeper said as he read the page.

"Three" Harry replied "Standard size, with temperature controls"

"Make it two" Neville said

"Make it four" DJ countered

"Five" Shana said

"And add a Sorcerers Trunk to that" Mike said "Four storage compartments and one room. Twenty feet by twenty feet, with a thumb print and magic scan lock"

Then Harry placed his bank card on the counter "Charge three of the coolers and the Sorcerers Trunk to that account"

"Yes SIR" the shopkeeper yelled as he ran to get the order.

"What type of home comforts are we talking about here?" Mike inquired.

"Just some of the goodies I plan to pick up to take to Hogwarts" Harry said "Pizza, burgers, a couple of cases of coke, a few dozen gallons of ice cream to make milkshakes, some wizard and muggle sweets, some of the butterbeer, fire whiskey, sake and moonshine I ordered from Tom at the bar"

A moment later the shopkeeper returned with the trunks levitating behind him.

"I'll have to key the young master to his new Trunk before he leaves" the shopkeeper said as he set the trunks down.

Mark nodded as he stepped forward, while Harry, Neville, Shana and David all removed their shrunken trunks from their pockets.

Harry smirked as he restored the trunk to full size and opened the second compartment then he set the cooler inside and took the key the shopkeeper gave him and attached it to the ring of keys carrying Sirius' motor cycle key, flat key and the key to the front door of Number twelve. Then he closed the trunk and re-shrunk it

"Apocathery next" Harry said "I want to finish getting our supplies before I start killing the boy who lived"

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asked

"I mean that I intend to do everything in my power to kill the Wizarding world's image of me and blow the pedestal they stuck me on to kingdom…" but Harry trailed off as he passed the leather shop.

Resting on the dummies in the window were the three most incredible coats he had ever seen.

They were made of black leather or dragonhide, with white fur lining the inside and the high brown strapped collar of the jacket, while the overcoat was padded and lined with dark silk the second coat was similar, except it only reached thigh level.

Neville, Shana and DJ had all joined him at the window. And almost as one the five teens yelled "I GOTTA HAVE IT"

It was a fight for the five teens to get through the front door first but Harry managed and ran to the counter.

"I want to buy the jacket in the window" he said as he placed his bank card on the counter.

"Would you like it in those colors?" the woman asked

"Yes" Harry replied "What do you have in the way of charms?"

"We have a large away of charms" the woman replied "anti-tear charms, drying, temperature, and defensive. The list is damn near endless"

"Give me everything you've got" Harry replied.

Twenty minutes later four teens walked out of the shop.

Harry wearing a black dragonhide jacket with a high collar, white lines of stitching running down the outside of the arms, either side of the zip, the collar and the hem and a thin layer of white wool lining the inside. There were brown leather straps with steel buckles at the collar, hem, and cuffs.

(A\N for those who know what I'm talking about, think of Yuri's black jacket in Shadow Hearts Covenant)

Neville's was an earthen brown jacket identical to Harry's, with gold stitching and brass buckles.

DJ bought a knee length dark brown overcoat with a gold trim and a high collar with dark brown leather straps and brass buckles at the cuffs and then every three inches from the waist to the collar.

Shana's coat was thigh length and a tan brown. But the coat didn't feel like dragonhide to the touch. It felt rougher, like suede, with dark brown leather straps and brass buckles at the cuffs, and then every three inches from the waist to the collar.

Harry grinned as he put on the pair of black, wire framed sunglasses he had with him and gave Dobby Sirius' jacket to take home.

"What's the next step in the assassination of the Wizarding World's golden boy?" Shana grinned

"Piercing and Tattoos" Harry replied "Lots of Tattoos. I especially want some tribal tattoos on my arms and chest like my Fusion form"

"I like" Mike said "But let's get the books and the potions supplies first. I wanna dump the brat before we head down to the family vaults"

Harry nodded as he headed towards the Apocathery "Have you ever tried drawing Mumerio DJ?"

"I never even thought about it" DJ said "I'm not a true Evans"

"By blood you are son" Mike said "When I performed the blood adoption with lily her magical blood overrode my muggle blood, essentially over the course of the week I spent in a coma leading up to Lily's seventeenth birthday rewriting my DNA. Making me an Evans and an Inyugami in blood, appearance and magic. I was also added to the Inyugami family tapestry. And with our parents gone, Lily and I were next in line to inherit the Inyugami Clans leadership"

"I'll look into it before we start Hogwarts" DJ said "Mumerio would be a powerful asset to us if I can use it"

"Yeah" Harry said with a smile.

After going to the Apocathery and the Cauldron Shop, Harry led the group to Flourish and Blot's as he said "Don't get your stationary stuff here. We can pick it up in Muggle London"

"Why get Muggle supplies?" Neville asked "No offence to the Muggleborn members of the group"

"I'm saying to get Muggle supplies because it's a hundred times easier to use" Harry said "We can use parchment for homework and I'm gonna get some things to speed up the process on doing the homework. But normal class work can be done in notebooks. It'll make things easier"

"Can't argue with that logic" Mike said "Lily said the same thing"

After they bought the books for the year Harry suggested to Mark that they go around the sections and pick up some extra materials.

Mark bought a text that Harry had wanted when he was younger _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tongue Tying and much, much more)_ and a series of Defense Against the Dark Arts by Quentin Trimble and Dueling books that Harry liked by Mad Eye Moody, Harry also set up subscriptions to some magazines and book series on Dueling, DADA and Quidditch.

"We'll take care of the supplies in Muggle London now" Harry said "Then we can go take care of things in Gringotts. I've got some shopping to do anyway"

Half an hour later Harry and the others left Eason's with several packets of hard back A4 work books and several dozen black and blue ball point pens.

Harry's next stop was an electronics outlet.

"Can I help you?" the woman who approached asked Mike

"I'm your customer actually" Harry said "And I'm hoping you can help. I'm going into an A Level course at my Boarding School this year and I need a computer"

"What did you have in mind?" the woman asked

"I need a laptop, a printer and a handheld computer scanner" Harry replied "It needs to be small and compact. Money isn't an object"

"Do you need internet Access?" the woman asked

"Not right now" Harry said "But if you have something that includes the internet I'll take it. And some extra cartridges of Ink and a couple of packets of paper"

The woman nodded as she walked away

"Do you even know how to use a computer Hunter?" DJ asked

"It's been a few years since I got at Dudley's" Harry agreed "But I can manage"

"How many ink cartridges do you need sir?" the woman asked when she returned a moment later.

"The Boarding School is out of the way and I won't be back in London 'til Christmas" Harry said "so I'd say, ten or fifteen black cartridges should do. What's the biggest pack of printer paper you have?"

"We sell boxes of two and a half thousand" the woman replied

"I'll take one" Harry said.

"Yes sir" the woman said as she walked away.

A few moments later she called him up to a till.

Where a cardboard box with several pictures and logos on it was waiting for him.

"This laptop has a processor speed of one point five gigahertz" the woman began "With a twenty gigabyte Hard Drive, a CD-ROM and CD-Rewriter combination drive and an internal modem. The inkjet printer will print ten pages a minute" then she tapped the third box "The Scanner will run down the length of the page on the track. There are instructions in the box"

"How much?" Harry asked as he set the credit card on the counter.

"Eight hundred and seventy six pounds" the woman replied as she took the card.

Once out of the shop Harry slipped into a side alley and stored the computer and the rest of the equipment in a compartment of his Trunk. He was planning on using the computer and the scanner to produce a text for the DA. An amalgamation of the most useful spells in all of his books, the books from the Black Library and the books from his family vaults.

"Where to next?" Mark asked

"Junk food" Harry said "Lots of Junk food"

"Yes" Mark yelled

"I know just the place" Mike said as he led them down the street.

A Whole Sale Outlet

Mike led them across three city blocks to a Whole Sale Outlet

"Let's go" Mike said as he grabbed a trolley.

Burgers, Pizza, cases of tins of coke, bottles of strawberry milkshake mixture, southern fried chicken, chicken nuggets, turkey drummers (Cant get enough of them) barbequed ribs, chicken wings, ice cream, boxes of Mars Bars, Turkish Delight, Lion Bars, Toffee Crisp, Caramel, they all went in by the box full, massive jars and tubs of sweets, wine gums, red and black berry gums, cola bottles, gummie bears, chocolate raisins, boxes of packets of prawn cocktail, barbeque, buffalo and tomato sauce flavor crisps. Harry was filling the trolley to capacity.

After paying two hundred pounds on his credit card Harry brought the box packed food outside and out of view. Where he proceeded to store the Pizza, burgers, chicken, ribs, Chocolate, ice cream and cases of coke in the cooler. And with some help from Mike and the others, stored the boxes of crisps, sweets and milkshake in the Trunk Kitchen.

"Back to Diagon Alley?" Mike asked

"Yeah" Harry replied "We'll make the stop at the local Honeydukes and Zonko's and then I'm headed for the bank"

The walk back to Diagon Alley was uneventful. As was the trip to Honeydukes and Zonko's, where Harry stocked up on Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, along with several boxes of Honeydukes best Chocolate.

At the Leaky Cauldron Mike and Mark stood with DJ as the teen said "I'll be home in a the morning dad"

"What're you gonna do?" Mark inquired

"That's a surprise" DJ grinned

"Have fun son" Mike said with a smirk before he led Mark into the bar.

"Gringotts now?" Neville grinned

"Yup" Harry agreed as he walked towards the bank, soon it would be time to kill the boy who lived. Once and for all.

Done. Next time Harry meets some old friends.


	15. family business

Chapter 14: **Family Business**

"Mr. Griphook would like to see you when you have a moment Lord Potter-Black" the Goblin at the counter said.

"I want to talk to him anyway" Harry said "Lead the way please"

The Goblin nodded before he moved away from the counter and led Harry and his group into the offices.

"What can I do for you Griphook?" Harry asked when he entered the office alone.

"A letter was placed in my possession yesterday" Griphook replied "To be delivered to the Lord Black as soon as possible"

"Who was the note from?" Harry asked

"Lord Draco Malfoy" Griphook answered.

"_Lord_ Malfoy?" Harry asked

"Yes" Griphook said "With Lucius Malfoy incarcerated he is unable to fulfill his duties at the Lord Malfoy. And when his son reached the age of ascension, sixteen, he became eligible to take his father's place"

"So what does he want from me?" Harry wondered as he took the letter.

_Potter,_

_This goes against my grain but I've been told that with Black dead, the chances are that you'll be the next Lord Black, so I'm asking you, as a cousin, to help me._

_I help and you're the only one I can turn to._

_I know you probably won't believe me, but I don't want to be a Deatheater._

_If you agree to talk I'll be staying at an Inn in Godric's Hollow called the Griffin's wing until the end of the month under the name Drake Black._

_You're my mother's only hope._

_Draco Malfoy._

"_Why would Draco ask me for help?"_ Harry wondered then he sighed _"I guess I'll find out this evening"_

Then Harry looked at Griphook "I've got an assignment for you my devious little friend"

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter-Black?" Griphook asked with a smirk

"Do I own any stocks in the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked

"No" Griphook replied.

"Then within seventy two hours I want to have one hundred percent control of that blasted paper" Harry growled "I don't care how much you have to pay, just buy that damn paper and replace the staff. And then give then instructions that if they print another story about me without my authorization or approval of the article. The reporter won't be able to get a job for a village TABLOID"

"Yes sir" Griphook said with a smirk "Crackthorn and I will get right on it. Will you and your friends still be going to the Black, Inyugami and Potter Vaults?"

"Yes" Harry said

"Then I suggest you go now" Griphook said "The journey to the levels where the family vault's are stored is long"

Harry nodded as he stood up and left the office "Don't worry about the Malfoy matter, I'll take care of it myself tonight"

"Everything OK Hunter?" DJ asked as they walked towards the cart departure area.

"I'm not really sure Ryu" Harry replied, using DJ's Marauder name for his Japanese Silver Dragon Animagus form.

"What did Griphook want?" Neville asked

Harry sighed as he said "I'll tell you down in the vaults Titan"

Neville, like Harry, Shana and DJ was and Animagus. His forms were a Roc, native to Australia as a great Golden Eagle, a said to be extinct species of Great Eagle which in some of the species were said to grow in size to rival a dragon, an American Rock Hound, a bull dog the size of a timber wolf that could create massive earthquakes and a Chinese Ice Dragon, whose breath could freeze a giant's blood.

DJ's form was a Nemean Lion or as some called it the _Dragon Lion_ in fourth year. The beast was native to Greece, just like in the Myths, except there were a lot more of them than just the one that Hercules was said to have killed. The Monster Book of Monsters said that the Nemean Lion had the strength of a dragon and could move on land as fast as a Dragon could fly, the lion was also capable of breathing fire and its hide, while being soft to the touch beneath its fur was said to be as durable as Dragonhide.

Shana's form was a magnificent North American Quetzalcoatl, or a Lightning Phoenix as some called it, with the power to travel through lightning as a normal phoenix travels through fire and the other abilities of a phoenix, as well as being able to summon great thunderstorms.

"Which vault do you wish to go to first sir?" the driver asked

"We'll go in order of vault age" Harry said "Youngest vault on down"

"That would be the Inyugami vault then" the driver said as the cart raced into the darkness "Then the Longbottom Vault, the Black Vault and finally the Potter Vault"

"Would it be OK if I went to my vault alone Harry?" Neville asked

"No problem Nev" Harry said, then he looked at the Driver "If it's alright with you, you can take Neville to the Longbottom vault and then come back to the Inyugami Vault for three of us in an hour"

"Very well sir" the Driver said "we should arrive at the Inyugami Clan vault momentarily, the person opening the vault must simply place their hand to the door and state their full name and parentage"

"Understood" Harry said as the cart stopped at a vault with the crest of a serpentine Dragon coiled around a katana.

"Place your hand on the crest" the Driver said as Harry, DJ and Shana climbed out.

"See you soon Nev" Harry called as the cart pulled away and Harry moved towards the door.

He placed his hand on the centre of the crest and announced his _full_ name "Harrison James Inyugami Evans Potter Black son of James William Potter and Lily Marie Inyugami Evans Potter"

With a rumbling _scrape_ the door to the Inyugami family vault opened, giving Harry, DJ and Shana access.

The vault wasn't what Harry had been expecting.

He had been expecting piles of money and weapons scattered around a dark cave.

Instead he found an evenly carved chamber lit by gleaming crystals set every few meters along the walls; there were several chests and pedestals of artifacts in rows along one side of the room, while the other was lined with scrolls and books.

As DJ entered the vault he said "It's traditional for members of the Inyugami Clan who undergo the Rune ritual to come to the family vault after their sixteenth birthday and choose a weapon or _weapons_ from the collection.

"Cool" Harry said "How do we know what weapons to chose?"

"Just let your main hand hover over the weapons and take the ones that feel warm" DJ said as he made his way towards the rack of short range weapons, Shana made her way to a rack of bows and longer range weapons, while Harry checked the short range weapons.

As he moved along the rack Harry held his right hand over the collection of daggers, short swords, axes, katar and fighting gloves.

For a few moments there was nothing, until Harry's hand passed over a pair of gloves and padded.

The gloves were made of black dragon hide, with plates over the backs and fingers of the hands made of dragon scales, the gauntlets attached to the gloves were black and slotted like the scales of a dragon.

Frowning Harry crouched down and read the details of the gloves.

_Spike Gloves_

_Forged by Dwarves these fighting gloves can cause devastating damage in the hands of a martial artist. And even more deadly in the hands of a skilled fighter, because the wearer of these gloves, can focus their energy into the gauntlets and create actual blades and spikes of dragon bone which can be used as fighting blades, or launched at high velocity. These weapons are not advised for the amateur martial artist._

"Cool" Harry said as he put the gloves into the storage trunk he had grabbed on his way inside.

"Nice" Shana said as she walked by with a black and silver bow in her hand and made her way to the small blades section, while Harry went to the set of chests.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but Harry could sense that it was there.

He passed several things, talismans used in exorcisms, devices used for spying and several other things.

After a few moments he found what he was looking for.

It was a chest. There was no lock on it so Harry just opened it.

Inside were several artifacts.

An overcoat, a gold scimitar, a black and red segmented staff, a golden broadsword, a length of black metal, a spiked staff, a pair of tomahawks and two sets of glaives.

The Overcoat was midnight black shin length overcoat with steel buckles, zips and cords, the description on the card in front of the chest called the coat, the _Shroud of Shadows_ the coat was a hybrid of a battle robe and an invisibility cloak, the coat was designed so that it didn't turn the wearer invisible until they pulled up the hood.

The Golden Scimitar was called the _Sword of the __Storm_, the three and a half foot long sword could be used to summon tornadoes that could be described as _the Thunder of God._

The segmented staff was called the _Storm Staff_, it could be used as either a sword, or when extended to full length, a staff.

The golden broadsword was called a _Pulse Sword_. The card indicated that when a section of the cross guard running the length of the blade would be dawn back into a horizontal position and the sword would become a magically charged gun, it was indicated that the sword was of American design used by Auror's.

The length of black metal was in fact called a _Force Lance_ an American construction like the Pulse Sword, the length of metal could be used both in its compressed form, or when extended to its full six feet length it could be used to fire stored and focused pulses of raw magical energy.

The tomahawks were a simple Native American design, similar in shape to a pair of hand axes, there were engravings of runic symbols for wind and light on the blades and griffin feathers attached to the shaft next to the blade, the description called them the _Wind Blades_, they were enchanted to cut through almost anything and when thrown the blades could be called back to the wielder after bonding.

The first glaive reminded Harry of an airplane propeller, except the tips were curved in a near semi circle and shaped like a knife blade, the end of the curve opposite the tip was a jagged edge just above the disk that linked the two blades, the Glaives were called _The Hunters_

The second set of glaives was actually closer to a shuriken in description, when not in use the Glaive took the shape of a large near flat yo-yo. But when in use, eight curved and jagged edged blades shot out of the disc, the Glaives were called _The Predators_.

Harry grinned as he examined the weaponry for a moment and said "Definitely gonna take these goodies" then he closed the chest and put it in the Storage Trunk

"Find anything good?" Harry asked when he met up with Shana and DJ, along with Neville, who had just arrived and was examining some of the staffs.

"Yeah" DJ said as he held up an emerald and gold sheathed Katana with a coral hilt.

"The Katana is a Masamune called the _Emerald Storm_" DJ said "It can create really nasty thunderstorms"

"Nice" Harry grinned "What else?"

DJ replied by holding up a pair of two and a half foot long sky blue bladed Roman Gladius "They're called _The Vipers_ separately they're a pair of nasty gladius' but when I put the hilts together they become a lot more"

"Is that a theme in the short range weapons in this place?" Shana asked as she held up a pair of silver Sai "These two are the same"

"What else did you find Hunter?" Neville asked as he approached with a six foot long spiked staff in his hand.

"A box full of tricks that from what the card said, was assembled by my mum during her travels" Harry grinned "I'll distribute them when we get on the Express" then Harry looked at Neville "What's the staff called Titan?"

Neville grinned as he spun the six foot spiked staff in his hand "It's called _Shadow bane_, the Runes on the shaft and the tips are for killing demons and dark creatures"

"Nice" Harry said "Anything else we need from here?"

"I got the stuff we need" DJ said "Some Inyugami Battle Robes and some other nice goodies that'll be distributed later, as well as two boxes of goodies for us"

"Good" Harry said "Did you get what you needed from the family vault Titan?"

"Yeah" Neville said "I got some knives, a sword and my grandfather's battle robes"

"Then let's head for the Black Vault" Harry announced "I promise you guys. By the time the sun sets today, the Boy-Who-Lived as the Wizarding world knows him, will be dead"

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time we go to the Black Vault. And maybe the Potter vault.


	16. more vaults

Chapter 15: **More Vaults**

The journey to the Black vault was a quiet one. Harry wondered what he would find, he had read that the Black's weren't always a dark family, that in centuries past they had worked together with their allies, such as the Potter's for the betterment of the Wizarding World.

After a moment the cart came to a stop in front of a large door with an engraving of a black dog similar to a grim with a silver serpentine dragon coiled around it.

"Same procedure as before?" Harry asked

"Indeed" the driver replied as Harry climbed from the cart.

Just as with the Inyugami vault the door opened when Harry announced his full name.

Inside Harry found several mounds of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts a five and six feet high, four book cases filled to capacity with books, several racks of weapons and some trunks and pedestals of artifacts.

"OK guys" Harry said "Spread out and take what you think we can use. Books, artifacts, trunks, weapons, the shopping spree is on me"

Harry made his way through the weapons, collecting weapons to be displayed in the Armory back at Grimmauld Place, other than the two swords that sparked his interest, nothing was drawing his attention.

Harry has just put the swords in the storage trunk as Neville yelled "HOLY SHIT"

In and instant Harry, DJ and Shana ran towards the artifacts section.

Where they found Neville crouched in front of an open chest, containing several invisibility cloaks.

"Pay dirt" Harry said "Good work Titan"

Neville nodded numbly as he said "I found a vial of stuff at the start of this row that, from what I read would create an effect similar to Mad Eye Moody's glass eye in a pair of contact lenses"

"Excellent" DJ said

"There are also a few pairs of dragonhide boots with silencing charms on the soles" Neville said "And some other stuff. I put them into the empty storage trunk along with the Manticore hide battle robes and dragon scale armor"

"When we get back to Hogwarts I'll make arrangements for us to be geared up with the hide from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets" Harry said as he started along the rows of artifacts and chests.

He found several rather nasty weapons and artifacts among the collection, from various countries, hand devices from Egypt that could be used to release pulses of raw magical energy for deadly results, or to heal injuries with a thought, stealth gauntlets from South America, gloves and rods that created energy blades. And on his way past the weapons section Harry found a chest with several very vicious weapons that he just had to have, the description called them _Rune weapons_ created for the purpose of killing basically any dark being, he planed to go through them later and distribute them among the others.

Harry also took a box which was addressed to him from Sirius. It was detailed that the robes inside were for his representation of the Potter and Black families at formal gatherings and Wizamgamott meetings.

Inside the box, was a pair of pressed black trousers with gold trim and stitching down the outside leg, a pair of black dragonhide boots, a pressed dress shirt without a folded collar and a shin length dress robe made of dark red dragonhide with a high collar, grey trim and silver stitching, there were Celtic circle designs stitched into the trim and the symbols of Potter and Black stitched into the heart with a griffin and a grim circling each other on the back and surrounded by a Celtic circle. Harry liked it.

He stored it in the Trunk with the rest of the gear.

When he approached the book section Harry saw DJ and asked "Find anything good?"

"A few books on old forms of offensive magic" DJ said "And some books on low level Dark magic. As well as a book I can't decipher. It's in a language I've never encountered before"

"Let me see" Harry said as he took the slim book from his cousin.

After a moment he focused and the script seemed to shift and change until it became legible and Harry read the title aloud

_Parselmagic_

_The Ancient Art_

_By Salazar Slytherin_

"Holy shit" DJ whispered "This book is one of a kind. Riddle would commit genocide a hundred times over to get this"

"Which is why he won't" Harry grinned as he put the Parselmagic book, along with the other books DJ found in the storage trunk with the rest of the goodies.

Then Neville and Shana approached.

"Anything good?" DJ asked

"A potions lab in a trunk" Neville said "Stocked with several kilos of the constantly fresh ingredients from all over the world and a potions library Nicolas Flammel would kill to get his hands on, along with a garden full of magical plants with some sort of charms to automatically harvest them"

"Some bitching American Auror weaponry that your Sirius and your mother apparently designed in the seventies" Shana said

"OK" Harry said "Last stop before I go kill the boy who lived, the Potter/Gryffindor Family Vault"

The door of the Potter vault had a massive red griffin on the front. When Harry announced his name the griffin roared as the door opened.

The chamber inside was massive and well lit. There were several filing cabinets lined up next to the door, a few rows of racks of weapons, chests and pedestals along one side, a library full of books in the northeast corner. And a large open area with several magical portraits.

"OK guys" Harry said "Spread out. I need three large wizard portraits, the frames needs to be the size of the fat lady's portrait, if you find a weapon you like, it's yours. Any magical artifacts that you find interesting, take them and the card that accompanies them and I'll review them later. Also I need books. Defense above all. Empty the library if you have to. Because my friends…we're going to war"

The group all grinned before separating. Neville heading for the crates lined up in the artifact section, Shana and DJ going to the library, while Harry went to the weapons section to find a good sword.

Which after several minutes of searching, he found.

The sword in his hand was a simple long sword. Four feet in length with a four inch wide and three foot long blade, made of gleaming blue steel with Runes running up the centre, a simple brass cross guard an emerald sphere at the base of the blade, the foot long hilt bound in tan brown cords with a brass sphere the size of a golf ball at the base.

The card under the rack holding the sword read

_Masamune_

_Forged by Egyptian wizards this Rune Blade can be bonded to the wielder and can take whatever form the wielder imagines. Some believe that a spirit dwells within the sword. And that this sword can split a mountain. It is also said that this sword can negate any magical shield or barrier_

"I like it" Harry said as he took the sword, its dark brown scabbard and its belt and put the belt on while positioning the sword for a right side back draw. And then he moved on to the artifact section.

The first thing Harry found was a chest containing the family battle robes.

The robes were made of black dyed Manticore hide fiber, interwoven with Mythril. The set consisted of a pair of black trousers, a vest with a high collar and a zip, along with several leather straps, a pair of knee height boots, a robe, a cloak and a long sleeved polo neck shirt made of the thread woven of the shed skin of a Basilisk.

Returning the items to the box they were in Harry put them in the storage trunk and moved on.

The next item he found was very interesting, it was an ear ring that from what Harry could see, the ring was a red gem with a large talon attached to it.

The card below read

_Ear of the Griffin_

_This ear ring allows the wearer to hear conversations going on anywhere within a half kilometer radius of the wearer._

_To use, the wearer must out the earring into their left ear and point the talon towards their inner ear and focus on a person. This ring will not be affected by walls and can be used in conjunction with magical eyes._

"Definitely taking this" Harry said as he put the ring in the box and stored it in the trunk.

The next item he found was a simple black dragonhide overcoat. The coat reached down to knee level on Harry and he liked it.

The card under the coat read

_Shifting Shroud._

_This coat has the ability to become, virtually any coat, robe, cloak or shirt that the wearer can imagine, simply by focusing on what the wearer wishes the robe to become._

_It is charmed to repel water, repair damage, remove stains and deflect most minor curses and jinxes._

Harry smiled as he took the coat and stored it in the trunk. And then he moved towards the open area at the back.

He passed several wizard portraits, all asleep.

But after a moments he entered a large circular area and was more or less surrounded by portraits,

Godric Gryffindor, his great grandfather, William Potter, his grandfather Harrison Potter, his father's brothers and…

"Oh God"

Resting on the wall were two frames containing the faces of his parents.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered

As soon as he spoke the portraits began to move. Lily and James Potter's portrait's looked at him and Lily asked "Harry? My little Harry?"

"It can't be" James said "Harry's just a baby"

"A lot can change in fifteen years Prongs" a familiar voice said.

"Sirius?" Harry as he looked around, searching for the source, until an exact replica of Sirius' face from a photo taken at Christmas appeared in Lily's frame.

"That's me cub" Sirius smiled "Since my frame woke me up I'm guessing I'm dead"

"Y…yea" Harry said "Bellatrix sent you through the veil in the Department of mysteries in June"

"Bitch" Sirius said.

"Hey Jamie" a gruff voice asked "Who's the kid?"

Harry frowned as his Uncle William Potter walked into his father's frame.

"Don't call me Jamie, Will" James said "And the kid is your nephew, my son Harry"

"What's the year son?" Harrison Potter inquired from his frame

"Nineteen ninety six" Harry replied

"And Voldemort?" James asked

"After the two of you died at Godric's Hollow in eighty one" Sirius said "Riddle tried to kill Harry, but failed. The Killing curse was reflected back at Voldemort, leaving Harry with that scar on his forehead. And destroying Voldemort's body. Leaving him as a wraith for thirteen years. He made a few attempts to come back in Harry's first and second years, but he did come back during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in nineteen ninety five. Another competitor was killed and Harry was forced to watch as Riddle used his blood to come back"

"You mean you were a competitor?" Louise Potter asked "And Dumbledore allowed it?"

"A Deatheater fooled the Goblet of Fire into making me the fourth champion" Harry said "I had no choice but to compete"

"I think that perhaps we should do things a little differently" Godric Gryffindor said as he entered William Potter's empty frame "It would be best if we knew the details if we intend to help the latest heir of the line"

"Agreed" James said "Harry, do you have the signet ring?"

"Right here" Harry said as he held up his right hand

"There should be a circular indentation at the bottom of each of the frames" James said "Pick one and put the ring to the indentation and the rings magic will copy your memories into the portraits and let us view them quickly"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked "It isn't pretty, especially the first ten years with the Dursley's"

"WHAT?" Lily screamed

"Oh boy" Sirius said "Now you've done it cub. You've let out the Dragon kid"

"We left SPECIFIC instructions that you were not to go to Petunia" Lily roared "Dumbledore gave his word that…"

"You can see the details for your self" Harry interrupted as he approached his father's frame and placed his right hand to the frame.

As soon as the ring made contact with the indentation Harry felt as if his brain was being sucked out of his head.

It only lasted a few moments before his hand was released and the disorientation caused him to fall on his ass.

The portrait's sat in silence for a few moments before Lily reared her head back and screamed.

(A\N think of the Cat Woman shattering the greenhouse scream near the end of Batman Returns)

The scream caused Neville, DJ and Shana to come running.

"Holy shit" DJ whispered

"Fuck me" Neville gaped

"By the Spirits" Shana said.

"I see we have some guests" Sirius said with a smile "Including a lovely lady"

"I saw her first" Harry growled "Now have you seen everything?"

"Yes" Lily said "And I intend to have a little talk with Dumbledore. He gave us his word that he wouldn't put you with Petunia if anything happened"

"Are you going to go public with the papers you have?" William asked

"As soon as Riddle is dead" Harry replied "Once he's gone, I intend to close all the Potter and Black accounts in Europe, liquidate the assets and set up shop in Japan. My kids will go to the Sentauni Isle Magical Institute"

"It's a good school" Lily said with a smile "I visited your Great Uncle there a few times during the summer growing up"

"So what're you plans son?" James asked

"I'm gonna kill the boy who lived" Harry said "By killing the image they've created of me"

"Well do me a favor" Lily said "There should be a frame under a tarp in the library that your father, me, Sirius and your grandparents, Uncles and aunt can go into. It's more or less an all purpose exit portrait that's been passed down since Godric's daughter married into the Potter's a thousand years ago. Take it with you and hang it in the living room temporarily. You can transfer it to your Sorcerers trunk or your room after I'm done with Dumbledore"

"I saw that tarp" DJ said "I'll go get it" before he jogged away.

"I approve of your choice of sword Harry" Godric said "Do you intend to take the Masamune with you permanently?"

"Yeah" Harry said "I've got a sword from my fusion form, but it's just for major combat"

"There should be some of my stuff down here that should help you too kid" his uncle said "Some goodies from my Curse breaker days. The bag should be in the artifact section"

Harry responded by reaching out his right hand and saying "_Accio__ Will Potter's bag_"

A moment later a tan suede duffel bag flew into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Check it out" Will said.

Harry nodded as he crouched down in front of the bag.

In various straps and harnesses inside the bag, Harry found guns, lots of guns, two hand guns, a revolver, a lever action shotgun, a pump action shotgun, several sub machine guns, an assault riffle, a lever action riffle, a revolving chamber grenade launcher, a single shell grenade launcher and several knives. And folded at the bottom of the bag was thin, sandy brown cloak with a hood,

"Like guns much?" Harry joked.

"Curse breaking is a dangerous business" Will said "The chances are that your friend Bill has some guns too. We use them not only against rival Mercs out to steal our prize, but with the right gun you can slow down or even destroy a mummy"

"Some of these look old though" Harry said "Chances are that I wouldn't even be able to get ammo for these"

"The buy new ones" Will said "There should be an Auror supply store in Diagon Alley, they had a contract with Gringotts to supply us with weapons when I was alive. They also sell to civilians if you have the right ID"

"I'll look into it" Harry said "It might even be possible to arm the DA with some of those American Auror weapons I found in the Black Vault"

"Ahh so you found my goodies" Sirius said

"You call a dozen force lances, half a dozen Pulse Swords, a dozen blasters, various magical explosive devices and close quarters weapons goodies?" DJ asked

Sirius thought for a moment and said "Ummm yeah"

"Whatever floats your boat" DJ muttered as Harry closed the bag.

"Do we have everything?" Harry asked

"Yup" DJ said "Including a book on Defense by Granddaddy Griffin over there" while pointing to Godric.

"OK" Harry said as he looked at the people in the portrait "I'll see you tonight"

"Word of advice cub" James said "For your tattoos and piercing, go to Tyler's Tattoos and Piercing. Ask for the spirit potion"

"What does it do?" Harry asked

"The potion'll create your tattoos, based on your personality and character traits. Then once it's done if you want to add any more, you can"

"Thanks for the advice dad" Harry replied as he put his Uncle's guns in the trunk, while a thought occurred to him "It's funny saying that. I've never got the chance to say it"

"You'll have plenty of chances son" James said with a smile "Because I ain't going anywhere. Literally"

Harry chuckled as he removed the Masamune and stored it in the trunk. And then shrunk the Trunk and said "Time to blow up the Pedestal"

Done.

Next time the party really begins.


	17. death of the boy who lived

Chapter 16: Death of the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 16: **Death of the Boy Who Lived**

After returning to the lobby of Gringotts Harry, DJ, Neville and Shana thanked the driver and quickly left the bank.

"Are we all getting tattoos?" Harry asked "Or just me?"

"Gran'll kill me for this" Neville muttered "But I don't care anymore. If the old bat can't be proud of me for my own accomplishments instead of comparing me to my father then she can go straight to hell"

"Well said amigo" DJ said as he slapped the Mage on the back and followed the directions Harry's dad's portrait gave them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the woman in the tattoo parlor asked "And lady?"

"We'd like four doses of the Spirit potion" Harry said "And I need a piercing in my left ear lobe for this" then he held up a golden band with a griffin engraved into it and a ruby embedded in the bottom that he had taken from the Potter Vault.

"And may I ask who told you about the Spirit Potion?" the woman asked

"You were recommended by the portrait of Mr. Prongs" Harry said "You can call me Mr. Hunter"

"Ah, Sir Prongs Junior" the woman said "I've been expecting you for some time"

"Yeah well" Harry said "I'm here today to kill the Wizarding Worlds golden boy image of me"

"OK then" the woman said "Names Tyler. If you're gonna take the spirit potion you'd better come into the back"

The group nodded and followed Tyler into the back room.

In the centre of the dark room there was, what looked to Harry like a diagonally placed masseuse table and in a corner was a closed off area with several mirrors.

"Who's first?" Tyler asked

"Me" Harry said

"OK kid" Tyler nodded "You need to undress…just down to your boxers" Harry had been about to say something when she interrupted, then he nodded and took off his jacket and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes until he was down to a pair of black boxers, his socks and the wand and knife holsters on his arms.

"Lie down on the table and hold onto the bars while I strap you down" Tyler said "This potion hurts like a bitch"

"Can't be worse than the Cruciatus" Harry said as he was strapped down at his shoulders, waist, thighs and ankles.

Tyler then approached with a vial of purple potion and a bottle of fire whiskey for after.

"Lean your head back" Tyler said as she placed the vial to Harry's lips.

The potion burned like fire whiskey going down. And when it started to take effect it felt even worse.

Like his shoulders, chest and arms were on burning off.

But after a few moments it passed.

"You OK?" Tyler asked as she let him up.

"I'll be better when I get a decent drink" Harry said as he snatched the bottle of fire whiskey and took a swig.

"Go check out your tattoos" Tyler said as she gestured for Neville to come forward.

When he stepped into the mirror area Harry was thoroughly shocked.

On his chest, over his heart was the same crest that was on his ring, surrounded by a golden Celtic circle. And around the Celtic circle in an outward spiraling pattern of tribal style markings similar to a flame or the corona of the sun. There were also tribal markings in a ring around his wrists and running down the backs of his hand.

On his right upper arm was an exact duplicate of his Shadow Tiger Animagus, as if captured in mid leap, while his Wyvern Animagus was coiled around his left, its mouth open in a roar.

His back was even more of a shocker.

On his shoulder blades were two tattoo replicas of his wings from his fusion form, the white draconic wing on his left shoulder blade while the black angelic wing was on his right.

On the lower half of his back, in the formation of a triangle, were three exact copies, of Prongs. Padfoot and Moony, with Prongs at the top, between his shoulder blades, while Padfoot and Moony were on the left and right at the small of his back. And resting at the centre of the group was a magnificent Siberian White Tiger.

"Tigerlily" Tyler whispered

"My mum?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Tyler said "After your grandparents died Lily got your dad to teach her how to become an Animagus. By their third week as the Head Boy and year of the graduating class of nineteen seventy eight, Tigerlily was born"

"I never new" Harry said "Sirius and Remus never said"

"They never knew" Tyler said "Only James Potter, Mike Evans, me, Alice Carter and Narcissa Black knew"

"Narcissa Black Malfoy?" Harry asked

"Yup" Tyler said "She was a Ravenclaw in our year. One of the only three Blacks not in Slytherin in the last century and a close friend of ours. She helped us out when the times came to get payback on the Marauders"

"Do you know anything about her married life?" Harry asked as he put his jeans back on "I'm talking about home life with Lucius"

"Not much" Tyler said as Neville got off the bench "Just rumors that he keeps her in line with the Imperious, Cruciatus and the occasional beating. Along with threats on the boy, Draco's life, why do you ask?"

"I got a letter from Malfoy Junior today" Harry replied "He says he needs my help"

"Are you going to?" Tyler asked

"Thanks to Dumbledore my chance of making friends with Draco six years ago went straight to hell" Harry said as he passed Neville "If I can salvage it, I will"

Neville nodded as he examined his tattoos in the mirror.

Over his heart was the Longbottom family crest, a dark brown Royal eagle with its wings spread in flight, on a silver background and surrounded by s gold ring. He also on his right forearm he had three rings of Japanese runic symbols for wind, water and earth, an exact copy of his serpentine Ice Dragon coiled around his upper arm, with the head resting just at the joint between the arm and the shoulder. His Roc form was also spread across his shoulder blades, while the Rock Hound took up a pouncing position on his left upper arm.

"I'm a dead man" Neville said as he admired the family crest over his heart "But like the saying goes, _who__ wants to live forever_?"

"A better saying is one Yuri Hyuga lived by" Harry said "_Live fast, die young and leave a handsome corpse_"

"I like that one" DJ said as he got off the bench.

On his right shoulder was a the symbol of DJ's favorite Quidditch team, the Tokyo Tigers, the symbol was a Black Tiger with white stripes, with a broom clutched in its mouth and wearing a black and white uniform.

On his back from right shoulder blade down to below the left, spread across his back as if captured in mid leap was a duplicate of his Nemean Lion Animagus form, wreathed in flame.

Over his heart were the symbols of fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning in a pentagon formation surrounding the symbol for Ying and Yang, speared from above by a katana.

"Not bad" Harry said.

"Thanks" DJ said with a grin "Yours are pretty interesting"

"They are aren't they?" Harry smirked.

"You're an asshole" Shana said as she walked past.

Harry took the opportunity to check out Shana from behind.

"_I like"_ he thought with a smile before he looked at DJ, who had been watching the same thing.

"You boys can look all you want" Shana called from inside the mirror area "As long as you don't touch"

Shana's tattoos were simple, like DJ's; on her back was a silver phoenix with gold, black and grey feather tips and on her left upper arm was a pair of crossed tomahawks.

"OK Hunter" Tyler said "You said you wanted your ear pierced"

"left lobe yeah" Harry said

"Then take a seat" Tyler said as she tapped her wand to the bench and it became a chair "You want a numbing potion?"

"Just gimmie the bottle of fire whiskey" Harry said as he handed her the gold earring.

"Nice" Tyler said as she examined the emerald embedded in the band "It's simple"

"It's more or less so I can have the piercing for something else" Harry said as Tyler went to work.

Five minutes later Harry, Neville, Shana and DJ walked out of the Tattoo parlor and Neville asked "What now?"

"Quidditch" Harry said as he pointed to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop across the street "Then I'm getting my dog. And after that I'm gonna check out the shop my Uncle mentioned"

"You're really going all out on this kill the boy who lived thing" Shana said

"If I didn't hate snakes I would get one" Harry said "Just to piss everyone off" then he headed across the area while asking "If you two get into Gryffindor are you gonna try out for the Team? I need to fill all the positions except Katie's"

"What about Ron?" Neville asked "He's keeper"

"Not for long" Harry said "He doesn't have the brains or the resolve to maintain an Exceeds Expectations standard. Which is what I'll be demanding of every member of the team?"

"Good" Shana said "I was always taught that if you can't give one hundred percent both in the class and on the field then you shouldn't do both. And to answer your question I'm trying out for chaser"

"I want Beater" DJ said

"Same here" Neville agreed as they entered the shop.

"Can I help you?" the sales witch asked

"I need some new Seeker Pads" Harry said "Along with a chaser's robe from the nineteen seventy nine to eighty seasons for Puddlemere United and a blank play book, a play simulator and the new Zeus' Thunder Flash. And while you're at it, any team posters from the same Puddlemere season"

"Of course sir" the sales witch said before looking at Neville "And you sir?"

"A set of Beater Pads and the new Thor's Hammer Strike" Neville replied

"I'll take the Hammer Strike and the pads too" DJ said

"I'll take a Rayden's Lightning Bolt" Shana said.

"I'll be right back with your purchases" the sales witch said as she scurried away.

"Your pet next?" DJ asked

"Yup" Harry said

"While you're getting your dog" Neville said "I'm gonna buy an Owl. Trevor is getting old so I'm gonna leave him at home this year"

"Less chance of the little bugger vanishing on you" Harry chuckled as the sales witch returned and the group paid for their purchases. Harry using his bank card, DJ using the credit account Harry's mother left to Mike, while Neville and Shana charged their purchases to their family accounts.

"Onward to the pets" Harry announced

"Pay up" Neville said to DJ "I told you he was nuts"

"Hey Harry"

Harry looked up from the dog beds he had been examining to see Mark approaching him.

"What're you still doing here?" Harry asked

"Me and Dad went into London for some lunch and to pick up a new computer game on the other side of town" Mark said

"Why go across town to buy a game when there are game shops in the area?" Harry inquired.

"Cause the game was ten pound cheaper on the other side of town" Mark laughed.

"_Money makes the world go round"_ Harry thought "So are you here for a familiar?"

"Yup" Mark smiled "Me and DJ are gonna share an owl for now and maybe I'll get one of my own later"

"Then let's go take a look around" Harry suggested.

They passed the reptile and amphibian tanks, passed the rat and the cat cages and were on their way through the canine enclosures, but so far nothing were drawing their attention.

Until they passed the last enclosure at the back of the shop.

Where two medium sized pups jumped into their arms.

"Whoa" Mark exclaimed as the pup in his arms got a good grip with its claws.

"What're you my little friend?" Harry asked as he examined the pup in his arms while looking at the card on the enclosure and read it aloud

_Wolf Lord_

_Said to be descended from Lobo, the king of the wolves.__ Essentially a tiger in a wolves body the Snow Wolf is a very rare magical animal typically found in Russia and Alaska, this wolf when fully grown will have the strength to match that of a lion and the agility and senses of a wolf. These creatures are incredibly loyal and intelligent and when they bond to a wizard they bond for life._

The cub in his arms reminded Harry of the German shepherd that an old lady on Magnolia Crescent owned when he was six. But when Harry had been seven Dudley and his goons had been chasing him past the dog, Max's garden when he tripped. Dudley and the goons were bearing down on him when Max jumped into their path and started looking all nasty and barking. Dudley had gone crying to Petunia claiming that Max tried to attack him.

When Harry took Max's side when Petunia started screaming for the dog to be put down Vernon had broken his arm. Mrs. Carmine had sold her house and moved away a week later rather than allow Petunia to have her only companion put down. He often wondered what happened to Mrs. Carmine and Max.

The cub in Harry's arms had soft white, fur with black and grey streaks and a bushy tail, Marks looked the same except its fur was pure snow white and it had a black diamond shape on the centre of its forehead.

"What'd say Mark?" Harry asked with a smile "Should we give our furry friends a new home?"

"Yeah" Mark said "I'm gonna call mine Blanca"

Harry smiled as he thought of the snow white Grandson of the King of the wolves who protected Dormany with Yuri all those years ago, he often wondered what happened to the white wolf after he returned to Yoshiko Kawashima in the Imperial Capital.

"What're you gonna call yours Harry?" Mark asked.

Harry frowned as he looked down at his new cub, which was clawing at the front of his t-shirt, the cub at a mischievous look in his eye "I think I'll call him Marauder"

"Cool name" Mark said as he walked to the counter.

After paying the Galleons for two carry cages and dog beds, along with the rest of the essentials for Blanca and Marauder, Harry and Mark met up with Mike outside the shop.

"I got something for you Mike" Harry said

"What?" his uncle asked curiously as he scratched behind the ears of his son's new pet.

Harry responded by reaching into his jacket pocket and handing him an object the size of a playing card and as thick as a deck of cards "That'll return to normal size in five hours. You'll get your surprise then. You'll like it I promise"

Mike smiled as he pocketed the object "Where are you guys headed now?"

"I've got one last stop" Harry said "Then I'm headed back to headquarters"

"I'll see you at Kings cross next week then" Mike said as he led Mark and the now trotting Blanca away.

Harry looked down at Marauder and asked "Can I trust you to behave when I set you down?"

Marauder gave an affirmative yip before Harry scratched behind his ears and set him down and then he led his group down the street towards the Armory.

"Can I help you sir?" the man behind the counter of the sword, robe and armor filled shop asked when Harry approached

"I need some guns" Harry said as he set his Uncle's bag on the counter.

"Who recommended me?" the shopkeeper asked

"Will Potter's portrait" Harry replied as he opened the bag.

The shopkeeper smiled as he said "Only Will Potter would have this many guns. The man was nuts. Always said _'You can never have enough guns Jack'_"

"OK then" Harry said as he took the weapons out "Tell me about these"

Then he began setting the guns on the counter.

The revolver "Colt Python three fifty seven caliber"

The handguns "Smith and Wesson 59 model, 9 by 19mm Lugar rounds with a fourteen round capacity"

The lever action shotgun "One of my best works, the M-37 Western Lever action, five shell capacity"

The pump action shotgun "Remington M-870 Twelve Gauge Shotgun, six shell capacity"

The sub machine gun "MAC-10 sub machinegun, thirty round clip"

The larger sub machine gun "Heckler und Koch MP-5 sub machine gun, thirty round clip"

The assault riffle "M-16 assault riffle, thirty round clip"

The single breech grenade launcher "M-79 Grenade Launcher"

The revolving barrel grenade launcher "MM-1 six round grenade launcher. I make some custom grenades that'll work with that and the M-79"

Then, out of curiosity Harry reached for the dragon hide and scale rigging beneath the desert cloak.

"Ah, you found the _Hidden Jack_" Jack said

"_Hidden Jack_?" Harry asked

"It's something your Uncle and me designed" Jack said "It's a hybrid of a jack knife and a wand holster, very handy"

"Sweet" Harry said with a grin

"That's a nice collection kid" Jack said as he surveyed the weapons before him.

"What can you give me in the upgrade area?" Harry asked

"Well what do you need?" Jack asked

"I need a pair of hand guns I can carry around with me and conceal, preferably on my back rather than the shoulder holster" Harry began "I need something with a high caliber than I can load quickly, a decent sub machine gun. And a good assault riffle. Plus some grenades for the launchers"

"I've got just what you need" Jack said as he went to the back room.

A few moments later he returned with several boxes in his arms and set them on the counter.

"Try these" he said as he opened the first two boxes "Beretta M-93R, 9mm Parabellum, standard clip holds twenty rounds plus one in the chamber, it can be set for two firing modes. Single shot or three round burst"

Harry smiled as he hefted the handguns. There was a comfortable weight to them "I'll take 'em" Harry said "And a pair of shoulder and back belt holsters. Plus all the ammo you've got" then he had a thought "Can the clips be charmed? For an automatic reload?"

"Your uncle gave me that idea" Jack said "Now it's standard issue in all my weapons. You just need the reload transporter. That costs an extra ten galleons per reloader, 'cause you need one for each type of gun"

"OK" Harry said "What else have you got?"

Next he opened two more boxes to reveal a pair of silver handguns "The Heckler und Koch USP, your best bet is the Smith and Wesson forty cal rounds or the forty fives cal rounds"

"I'll take it" Harry said

"Sub Machinegun" Jack said as he opened a box "This is a favorite among some militaries today because of its high ammo capacity" the weapon he took out was one of the most oddly shaped weapons Harry had ever seen "The FN P-90 sub machine gun. Fifty round standard clip"

"Sold" Harry grinned "Assault riffle?"

"The some of the SWAT units in different parts of the world made this riffle their standard a in the last months" Jack said as he took a sleek black assault riffle from a box "The H&K G-36 Assault Riffle with all the goodies. It fires the same 5.56mm NATO rounds as the M-16 and the Colt M-4 Carbine but it's lighter and smaller. And it also comes with a scope. With the scope attached this riffle you can hit a target from a mile away, I've also got attachments of the M-203 40mm grenade launcher and a Remington M-870 shotgun"

"I'll take them" Harry said "And reloaders for everything"

"You got it" Jack said "How much ammo are we talkin' here?"

"Lots" Harry said "Say, two thousand rounds a pop for the handguns, sub machinegun Assault Riffle, shotguns and grenade launchers"

"I'll be back in five minutes" Jack said "Go take a look at the holsters. We've got some new stuff in since your Uncle died"

Harry nodded as he moved towards the racks of gun holsters on the back wall.

After a few moments of searching he found three good holsters for the Berettas and the USP's, a set of holsters allowing a back draw for the Berettas and another set of thigh holsters, also for the Berettas and a pair of shoulder holsters for the USP's.

"Got everything?" Jack asked when he returned with the ammunition for Harry's guns and the reloaders.

"Total for all this stuff is two thousand Galleons" Jack said as he began boxing up the guns "And those holsters will become invisible to the naked eye when you want them to"

"Cool" Harry said as he put the back draw belt around his waist and ran through a cycle Jinpachiro used for checking his service pistol. Then he slapped two 9mm clips home and then with Jack's help, set up one of the reloaders to accommodate the Berettas. And finally he slid the 9mm semi automatic pistols into their holsters. After a moment the holsters and the second belt faded from view.

Harry smirked as he looked at his partners in crime "Let's go and see how the order reacts to the bad ass me"

Done. Next time Reactions, rumbles and Ginny gets a new toy"


	18. Joke shops and reactions

Chapter 17: **Joke Shops and Reactions**

On the road back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home Harry passed the Marauder's House of Mayhem.

He had heard from Bill earlier that the Twins decided they didn't want their shop associated with the treachery that their mother and brother had partaken of and so they changed the name of the shop in honor of the Marauders and to honor the memory of James Potter a.k.a. _Prongs_ and Sirius Black a.k.a. _Padfoot_. And the shop was raking in the Galleons.

Based on Griphook's report they were planning to open a second shop in Hogsmeade in time for the first weekend at the end of October. Within a year it was estimated that they would be able to buy out the remaining seventy percent of Zonko's stock to go with the thirty percent Sirius left them in his will and fully buy out Gambol and Japes. Within two years Marauder's House of Mayhem would hold the monopoly on Jokes in Europe. And within five years they would be world wide and billionaires.

After a few moments Harry decided to take a look and see how his partners were doing.

As he came close to the door Harry spied a sign in the window.

_Why Are You Worrying About You __Know__ Who?_

_You SHOULD Be Worrying About_

_U NO POO_

_the__ Constipation Sensation That's Sweeping The Nation!_

It took all of Harry's self control not to start howling with laughter, but he managed it and then said "They're insane. Totally and utterly certi-fucking-fiable"

After a few moments to collect himself, Harry entered the shop.

The inside of the shop was insane. There were shelves stacked with Skiving Snack boxes, Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffees, Trick Wands, Portable Swamps, Gambol and Japes Dung bombs and every other imaginable joke item that twisted minds such as Fred and George could come up with.

There was also a bin full of children's toys that resembled animals, Black dogs, wolves, deer, as well as several other animals

_Own Your Own Marauder Today_

_Prongs the Stag_

_Padfoot the Grim_

_Moony the Wolf_

_Tony the Tiger_

_Phil the Phoenix_

_Drake the Dragon_

_Greg the Griffin_

_And Many More._

Harry smiled as he read the card and then reached for a Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Tim. Then he headed for the counter.

"Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals mate?" Lee Jordan asked when Harry approached "Love the look by the way"

"Thanks Lee" Harry smiled "And they're not really for me. They're playmates for my new dog" then Harry motioned to the wolf cub sitting obediently behind him "His name's Marauder"

"Nice" Lee said as he scratched behind the cubs ears "The Marauder animals are charmed to become animated when you say the password, they'll mostly act the same way the real animals do. But they're not dangerous"

"Can the Phoenix, the Dragon and the Griffin fly?" Harry asked

"Yup" Lee said "And our Aaron the Acromanula line, in memory of the transfigured spider from the twins to their idiot brother, it can climb up walls. The damn things have been selling like hotcakes since we brought the line out last week. The four of us are gonna be rich inside of a year"

"I'm already rich" Harry said "I didn't give your partners the money to get more"

"I know that" Lee said "And so do they"

Harry nodded as he took the bag with the stuffed toys and sent it home with Dobby.

Then Lee said "The Twins are out back in our Defence Section"

"_Defence Section_?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Lee said "After we left Hogwarts the Twins started researching Defensive stuff in conjunction with the guy at the armory down the street"

"Jack" Harry said "What about Muggle Guns? And Dragonhide?"

"Thanks to the fact that our brother works on the reserve dear investor" Fred or maybe it was George, Harry could never tell them apart "We get prime scales and hide fresh from the shedding"

"We've also been experimenting with Muggle guns" Fred said "Developing a way to infuse spells into the bullet as it's fired. The results are pretty promising so far"

Harry raised an eyebrow, it sounded promising for the DA. Or more specifically. The DA group he intended to form in the shadows.

"Do me a favor and keep me posted" Harry said "If you maniac's are up to any more ideas then let me know. If you need money for this project let me know"

"Well" George said "We have been tinkering with an idea. About finding a way for Muggle technology to work in places like Hogwarts. If we can get it to work we'll make a fortune with the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods"

"My account is open to you" Harry said "There's no way I could spend half a million Galleons in one year anyway I've got more money than I could spend if I lived to be Rodger Bacon's age"

"Thanks mate" the twins said.

"If my plans come to fruition I'll be making a big Dragonhide and Gun order within the next six months. So work on the gun project quickly"

"You got it" the twins said as Harry went back out front.

"I'll see you two psychos at Poker tonight" Harry called as the door closed.

Five minutes later Harry stepped out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place with Marauder tucked under his left arm.

"Afternoon Tonks" Harry said as he saw Tonks and Remus jump apart, their clothes slightly rumpled "Sorry if I interrupted anything?"

"Don't worry Hunter" Tonks said "We can make it up later. Nice jacket"

"You should see what its hiding" Harry grinned as he removed the dragon hide coat

"HOLY SHIT" Remus screamed when he saw the black flame design tribal tattoos running down his hands.

"You got tattoos?" Tonks asked "And a piercing" then she noticed the guns holstered on his back "Sweet Circe are those guns?"

Harry's response was to draw one of the guns and nail a spider in its newly formed web next to the stairs.

The gunfire drew every Order Member in the house into the Den as Harry spun the gun in his hand and said "Look like guns to me"

"Why've you got Muggle weapons Harry?" Bill asked "Nice choice by the way"

"A portrait recommended me" Harry said

"Of who?" Remus asked

"Does the name Will Potter ring a bell?" Harry grinned

"James' older brother" Remus said "Where is there a portrait of him?"

"Potter Family Vault" Harry said "I did a little shopping" then Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "by tomorrow the Daily Prophet will be under new management Wrinkles" and then he reached into the pocket of his jacket, deliberately allowing his t-shirt to ride up, showing Moony and Padfoot tattooed to his back as he withdrew the Shrunken storage Trunk from his coat and then restored it to full size as he said "There are some people who want to have a word with you Dumbledore"

Then he removed the tarp covered portrait DJ had retrieved and placed it over the fireplace and rapped the frame and a deep screaming voice was released from beneath the tarp.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE"

Dumbledore took a step back as the Tarp was blown off the portrait, revealing the furious faces of Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter.

"You bastard" Lily hissed "You lying, backstabbing, miserable, manipulative, MOTHER FUCKER OF A BASTARD. You gave us your word when you cast the Fidelus that Harry would not go to the Dursley's"

"He needed to be protected" Dumbledore said, but Harry could tell he was just trying to save face

"There was HALF A DOZEN PEOPLE WHO COULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM" Lily screamed "INCLUDING MY UNCLE LI. TWO GENERATIONS SEPARATE OR NOT THE BLOOD PROTECTIONS WOULD HAVE WORKED WITH HIM AND MY GRANDFATHER"

"You and I both know the real reason you sent him to the Dursley's" Sirius said "You knew that with Harry on his way to them that I would go after Pettigrew. YOU KNEW WHEN THEY DIED THAT HE WAS A DEATH EATER. And you made no effort to get me a trial"

Before Dumbledore could defend himself further Lily started again "Even if Sirius was a Death Eater, Harry should have been taken straight to Alice Longbottom, his legal Godmother. You deliberately disregarded our will so you could get your claws into the Potter finances. And the only thing stopping Harry from having you carted off to Azkaban is the fact the Tom Riddle still has a pulse"

"You want to know what that means Bumblefuck?" Harry asked "It means that once I kill Riddle. You become expendable. So I'm gonna make a deal with you. You stay out of my way and don't FUCK WITH ME and the papers will remain locked in my Trunk" Harry smirked mentally as he allowed Dumbledore to know that. It would be one more nail in his coffin later on.

Then a thought occurred to Harry "I'm going to make you a promise Dumbledore…If I find out…that you knew Snape was really spying for Riddle…And that you knew Pettigrew was a traitor when you made him my parents Secret Keeper…if I EVER find out that you used them to serve my family up to Riddle so you could fulfill the prophecy…then no force on this wide earthly world will protect you from me" the last sentence was spoken at a near whispering hiss.

Then he looked at the portrait "Anything else guys?"

"Just one thing" Sirius said before looking at Molly "I got to know your brothers during the last war Molly. And I know with every fiber of my being. That Gideon and Fabian would be rolling in their graves at the disgrace and dishonor you and your youngest bastard son have brought on the Prewett family"

Ron's response was to draw his wand and begin the incantation for the Incendio charm.

But he never got past the first syllable as Harry drew one of his Beretta's and blew the wand in half.

Then he grabbed Ron by the throat and hoisted him off the floor with his left hand, the muscles barely twitching under the weight of the probably fully grown wizard and placed the gun under his chin and growled "This is your last warning my old friend. If you FUCK WITH ME. I'll send you back to the Forbidden forest for a private dinner with ARAGOG" then he dropped the gasping traitor on his ass and walked past him while calling for Dobby and Winky

Harry told Dobby to put the portrait upstairs, while Winky placed the portrait guardians taken from the Potter vault in front of the entrances to the Meeting room, the Library and on the landing between the second and third floors. And just to be evil. He set the passwords for the library in Parseltongue; he had specifically chosen two portraits of Parseltongues from his families past. As it turned out Parseltongue was an ability that had been inherited by the Potter's when the Zambini's married into the family three hundred years before, but the ability tended to skip a generation every once in a while. And since they were guarding rooms in the House of Potter-Black, it seemed only fitting to him.

"Winky when you're done could you take the Trunk upstairs and begin sorting it's contents in my room for me please?" to which the House Elf squeaked a "Yes sir"

"Take your time and be careful" Harry reminded her "Some of the weapons in the trunk are dangerous"

"How would you like the contents sorted sir?" Winky asked as she secured the portrait to the opening in front of the library

"Sort them by type" Harry said "Chests, Books, Boxes, Weapons and Artefacts all in separate groups. And put the suede bag with my Uncle's weapons on the bed. I'll sort through it myself"

The House Elf nodded before she vanished.

Then Harry looked at Remus and Mad Eye "You two mind giving me a hand going over the spoils of my shopping spree?"

"Sure" Remus nodded as he stood up and followed Harry up the stairs.

Done.

Next time Harry examines his goodies.


	19. weapons and objectives

Chapter 18: **Weapons and Objectives**

Harry smiled as he sat on the rug in the training room on the third floor.

Buckbeak and Marauder were lying next to the large open fireplace taking in the warmth the blazing fire provided.

While Harry was sitting surrounded by boxes, weapons and chests on the floor. With Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad Eye, Bill and Ginny sitting off to the side while his parents, Sirius and his Uncle Will watched from the portrait hanging over the fire.

He had asked Ginny and Tonks to start going through his books, choosing the best Dueling and combat spells for the DA.

"Potter" Mad Eye said "Kid. You have hit the fucking jackpot here. Some of these weapons haven't been seen in centuries"

Harry smiled as he set the Masamune, the Shadow Blades and the two swords he took from the Black Vault aside and opened the chest from the Inyugami Vault and began taking the goodies.

Shroud of Shadows, keep.

Roaring Dragons, give to DJ.

Sword of the Storm, give to DJ.

Thunder Staffs, keep one for himself, send one to DJ.

Pulse Sword, send to Neville.

Force Lance, give to Neville.

Wind Blades, give to Shana.

Hunters, keep.

After sorting through the weapons Harry decided that he would have Hedwig take the weapons to the others when he was done.

After the weapons were sorted Harry moved to the box containing the Pulse Weapons from the Black Vault.

He decided to take a Pulse Sword, two Force Lances and two Pulse Blasters for himself, send two blasters, a sword and a lance to DJ and send two blasters and a Lance to Shana.

"Good set up Hunter" Sirius said from the frame "Those weapons are a work of genius"

"Yeah my genius" Lily muttered

"You designed these mum?" Harry asked

"Sirius came up with the idea and did the initial design work when we were motor cycling across the US before you were born" Lily said "And I was the one who actually made it work. With some help from our contact in the American R&D Section at the Ministry in Washington D.C." then Lily looked at Sirius with an evil smirk "You had a thing for Tayla didn't you Sirius?"

Sirius' response was to blush furiously and mumble while Harry laughed evilly.

"Go back to your weapons Tattoo boy" Sirius growled.

Harry smiled as he did just that and looked at the others "You guys can take some of the weapons if you want. I can always see about ordering more for the DA later"

"You're restarting the DA?" Ginny asked

"I said so at the meeting a few days ago" Harry replied "You'll get more details at the first meeting"

Ginny nodded as Harry looked to the box containing the robes that DJ gave him in the Inyugami vault.

Engraved into the top of the locked box was the symbol of the Inyugami Clan. DJ had told him he would need to bond the equipment to him by letting a drop of blood on the symbol.

Harry then drew the his knife from under his left arm and allowed a few drops of blood from his left index finger to fall onto the rune. After a moment the rune glowed and the lock clicked and Harry opened the box.

Harry smiled as he examined the weapons and armor in front of him. A pair of gauntlets, two daggers, a Black rod two foot in length, a pair of black gloves, boots, an overcoat, a set of body armor and a mask.

The two black gauntlets had silver runes running along the top between two tubes that ran the length, the runes were the controls of the invisibility functions of the overcoat and the armor, the tubes were used to allow the wearer to create two pairs of claws with a maximum length of three feet.

"Very nasty" Harry said with a smirk.

There were two black hilted, single edged foot long daggers with jagged back edges.

Next he reached for a slim black foot long rod.

"Hunter's Pike" Mad Eye said "Focus on extending it and the staff will go to full a length to match your height. With a limit of six feet"

Harry nodded as he thought _"Extend"_ and in an instant the two foot long rod extended to six feet, clicking as the staff locked into place and a pair of half foot long arrow heads shot out of the tips

Harry stood up and took a few experimental swings and thrusts with the weapon. While it was a good weapon, Harry thought the Thunder Staff would be better, but it would be a good weapon to conceal and carry on him at Hogwarts if things got nasty.

The final weapon Harry found was a pair of strange flat black yo-yo's. But they were in actual fact glaive type shuriken's with six retractable, curved, razor sharp and jagged edged blades.

"_I like the Hunter's better"_ Harry thought _"But I'll take em"_

Next Harry looked to the strapped set of body armor and the overcoat.

The armor was black, like the rest of the weapons, designed for stealth and night attacks. It would deflect a majority of physical attacks and was heat and temperature repellent, as well as offering a high level of protection against spells. The mask that came with the armor was designed with various visual spectrums employed with a thought. Infa-Red, night vision, binocular vision and the ability to see through walls. And the mask also had the ability that it could be used as a gas mask and a mask for under water travel.

The Overcoat was tied to the stealth abilities in a way that made it impossible for any form of tracking or detection to find him because instead of simply obscuring him from view, the armor would tap into the ambient magic in the air and create a particle that obscured him from sight. The particle, quicksilver, would attach itself to the wearer's skin and make them invisible to all forms of magical detection.

"Ohhh" Harry grinned childishly "Me likey lots a toys for big bad Hunter to pway wiv" then he laughed manically.

"I think we broke his brain" Sirius whispered to James.

"Bite me" Harry said as he opened the next box. The one with the vampire killing weapons.

Inside the chest, was a long black bag containing a compound bow, several throwing knives, a chain whip, a double edged katana, a black overcoat and some dragonhide clothes and armor.

"I put that collection together myself" Sirius said "The bow is enchanted, all you need to do is focus on the type of arrow you need and the bow will create a magical version to match, explosive, silver, ultraviolet, or just plain and simply nasty killing, I think the bow works like a wand to an extent. The knives are just throwing knives, the whip is called Dragon's Tongue, it's supposed to have been infused with the fires of a dragon and when you focus your energy into it the chain bursts into flame. Very lethal"

The katana he reached for was a simple weapon. Steel, four feet in length and double edged with a grey metal hilt, in a simple black scabbard, more or less for all around nasty killing.

The overcoat and the dragonhide clothing were for high levels of magical and physical protection.

"Nice" Harry said

"Are you gonna keep the stuff?" James asked

"From what I've been told" Harry said "There are three traditions for sixteen year olds in the Inyugami Clan. First is that during the full moon after our birthdays, we go through the Rune Ritual, which I have, second, we choose a sword from the family collection that we use in combat, I'll take a look at the rest of the hardware and the decide, but I will definitely be using the Masamune. I'm gonna bind it to me tonight. The final tradition of the Clan, is that before the dawning of my seventeenth year, I have to take up the task of forging a sword of my own"

"Do you have the tools for that?" James asked

"Li is gonna bring me some tools from the Inyugami Blacksmith when he comes to help me set up for the DA next week" Harry said "I've already got a rough idea in my mind"

"Broadsword?" James asked

"Partially" Harry said "I should be done by Christmas and you can see for yourself"

James smiled as he watched his son open the chest, he had watched all of his son's memories. And he could say one thing above all. No father could possibly be more proud of their son than James Potter was.

A few minutes passed as the Portraits watched the group sort through the weapons on the floor, deciding what to do with the weapons.

Inyugami Robes and Weapons, keep.

Enchanted Compound Bow, keep.

Knives, keep.

Whip, sent to Shana, whips were more her area.

Katana, keep.

Overcoat and armor, send to Shana.

Once Harry had boxed everything up and set Hedwig her assignments for their delivery he called Winky to bring some lunch

"Pizza sounds nice about now Winky" Harry said when the elf asked him what he wanted to eat.

The Elf nodded as she made her way towards the Cooler Trunk a few feet away and opened one of the compartments.

While Winky was busy making lunch Lily looked towards her son and asked "Harry…can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" Harry said as Hedwig flamed away with Shana's package.

"Do you know what Riddle wants in Petrograd?"

Harry sighed as he downed the last swig of butterbeer from his bottle "Yes. He's searching for the ruins of Idar Flamme"

"But that place is a myth" Mad Eye said

"Nope" Harry grinned "It and the seven demons of King Solomon's Palace of Transgressions are very real. I've seen it"

"How?" Ginny asked "You've never been to Russia"

"But Yuri Hyuga was" Harry said "In nineteen fifteen Yuri Hyuga led a group of five people and one white wolf into the depths of the fortress to kill Asmodeus"

"Then how come nobody ever heard about it?" Mad Eye asked

"Because it happened in a different Timeline" Harry said

"Huh?" the group asked

"I don't know the full details myself" Harry said "But at some stage in the autumn of nineteen fifteen. My four times removed great uncle Yuri Volte Hyuga used an ancient magical device in Japan to travel two years into the past to the night he met his lover Alice Eliot on a train crossing China. And from what I've been told by his nephew, Yuri Alexei Inyugami. He changed Alice's fate"

"How?" Remus asked

"In the previous timeline, Alice died in her sleep on a train going to Zurich in the spring of nineteen fourteen" Harry replied "I don't know when she died in this time line so I'm gonna head to where Yuri buried her. If I'm right and things changed, there should be two graves or none at all"

"One question though" Ginny said "What would Tom find in this Idar Flamme place?"

"He would most likely find a way to summon the power of a Demon" Harry said "The same way Rasputin, Nicholai Conrad and Cardinal Albert Simon did"

"What Demon?" Remus asked

"The God of Darkness and Destruction, Asmodeus" Harry replied "And if he does get the demons power. We're fucked"

"But you're a Harmonixer too" James said from the frame.

"That's true" Harry agreed "But last time it took the power of the God of Wrath Amon to punch through Asmodeus' shield. I don't have that kind of power. Not yet anyway"

"But you could" Lily said

"How?" Harry asked

"Have you ever wondered why Kurando only had two fusion forms?" Lily asked

"A few times yeah" Harry agreed "But I realized that that's because he fuses with demon gods and spirits. While Yuri's fusion powers were based on emotions. And he had Amon and the Dark Sepharim later on"

"Exactly" Lily said "Your fusion form at the moment is based on your own powers. But if I'm right, over time the powers of your fusion form will shift over so you can use them in normal form and then your true fusion will arise"

"Are you certain?" Harry asked

"My Grandfather told me himself the day you were born" Lily said

"You mean I was born in Japan?" Harry asked

"Yup" Lily replied "One second to midnight Greenwich Mean Time on July thirty first nineteen eighty. Which means that you're able to claim Japanese Citizenship?"

"Cool" Harry said

"When you were born your Great Uncle detected the powers sleeping inside you and he sealed them with Rune" James said "Most likely your fusion at the minute is a manifestation of those sealed spirits. But over the course of the next year your powers should begin to fully manifest. Most likely in a combat situation"

"Understood" Harry said "For the moment there isn't really much I can do even if Riddle wants Asmodeus. All we can do is wait for him to pick a target"

"We'll be ready Hunter" Remus promised

Done. Next time Harry goes over the Grimmauld Armory and prepares for the Gala.


	20. more weapons and meetings

Chapter 19: **More Weapons and Meetings**

After sending of the weapons Harry set his assembled friends at the task of gathering together the best spells from the Defense Texts in his possession, including the Defense books from Godric's Hollow and the Potter Estate and the books from the library downstairs.

As Harry stood up he noticed Ginny had one of the swords from the Black Vault in her hand. A golden hilted broadsword sword with jewels embedded in the golden cross guard and hilt.

Harry noted that Ginny was trying to thrust with the sword and was becoming over balanced "Galahads Sword isn't designed for thrusts Gin" he said "It's a broadsword, you slash with it"

"Galahad?" Ginny asked "As in the Knights of the Round Table Galahad?"

"Yeah" Harry said "That sword was wielded by Sir Galahad over fifteen hundred years ago. It was once a holy relic. But when it was used eighty years ago in the Vatican the sword became coated in the blood of the Fallen Angel Astaroth after he was defeated by my Great Uncle and his companions at Apoina Tower, strengthening the weapon and corrupting it"

"Can you teach me?" Ginny asked "Something is drawing me to this sword"

"We can start when we get back to Hogwarts" Harry said "That sword isn't a weapon to be trifled with"

"Understood" Ginny said as she sheathed the sword and handed it back.

"You can have it back in the DA" Harry said "This isn't exactly the type of weapon you want to be caught with at Hogwarts"

"Right" Ginny said.

"What next?" Remus asked

Harry frowned as he asked "What experience do you guys have with close quarter's weaponry?"

"I spent a few years training with Muggle weaponry as a part of my mental training after your parents died" Remus said "I'm pretty handy with a battle axe"

"Muggle Combat is an optional course for Auror's" Tonks said "I trained with knives"

"I went for spears" Kingsley said.

"War hammers fer me" Mad Eye growled.

"Then let's raid the Black Armory" Harry said as he stood up and called Dobby.

"Master Harry needs something?" Dobby asked

"Did you clean up the Black Armory and transfer the viable weapons as I requested?" Harry asked

"I did sir" Dobby bowed "Good weapons are being sorted by age, country and category in your training room. Old and dented weapons is being added to Smelly Thief's list to sell"

Harry nodded as he stood up and made his way through the bathroom to the training room.

"Nice bathroom Hunter" Remus said.

"Wait 'til ya see what else I've got" Harry grinned as he opened the door.

His training room, formally with blank walls, was now decorated with rows of weapons from across the world, separated by various tapestries from the Vaults. And just as normal, at the far end of the room, Buckbeak lay curled up next to the fire like a giant cat.

The Hippogriff looked up at the new scents but the assembled people bowed to prevent him to startling and Buckbeak bowed back before laying his head back down.

Harry smiled as he said "Take your pick"

Immediately the group separated. Remus went to the Battle Axes, Mad Eye to the Hammers and Maces, Tonks to the Daggers and short range weapons, Kingsley went to the spears and staffs, Charlie to the Swords, Bill to the Short Swords, and Ginny followed Tonks to the Short Range weapons, while Harry headed for the seat next to the short sword rack

"How serious is this Harry?" Bill asked from the rack of short swords.

"Very" Harry said "If Riddle manages to get his hands on Asmodeus before Christmas. I'm not sure I'd be ready for him. I don't have the power to fight a god"

"We do…only what we can" Bill said

"Yeah" Harry agreed as he passed a pair of swords Bill was interested in "But in the mean time, Riddle won't personally attack me yet, he wants to wait until I won't expect it. Or until he has no other option. He'll mainly focus more on hitting civilian targets. Maybe take a shot at Hogwarts now that his spy and sixty of his people, including three members of his circle are dead" then a thought occurred to him "What happened to the ones we caught at the Ministry?"

"Escaped at the start of August" Bill said "That was, as the saying goes, _the straw that broke the Griffins back_ for Fudge. The vote of no confidence was called and Rufus Scrimgeour took his place"

"What do you know about him?" Harry asked swords.

"He's big time anti-dark" Bill said "He was a Hit Wizard during the first war. Malfoy was arrested and charged with his wife and oldest son's torture and murder in eighty one. But Fudge let him go"

"Ouch" Harry said as he saw Bill take a pair of curve hilted katana's from the wall, while Harry summoned the defense books Ginny and Tonks had been going through and set to work.

Half an hour later the others were done with their choices.

Ginny, had taken a pair of two foot long, Kunai with sheathes and a belt and back harness.

Tonks took a similar rig except she chose a pair of Wazikazi swords.

Remus took a very vicious four foot long simple bladed black Battle Axe, similar in shape to a giant Tomahawk, with a dagger blade at the back of the axe, as well as a pair of three foot long throwing axes.

Mad Eye took a simple black steel Battle Hammer with a vicious.

(A\N think of a big assed sledgehammer)

Kingsley took a dual bladed spear that when bonded to the wielder could vanish and when needed the person could summon it in a flash of fire.

(A\N think Garr from Breath of Fire 3)

Bill took the pair of curved hilted katana he had been looking at. But what Harry noticed mostly, was that the hilts were made of some kind of carved bone.

(A\N think, Drake's sword from Blade Trinity)

Charlie took a dark blue, silver edged, wide bladed and very vicious long sword with dragon heads at either end of the dark blue cross guard with emeralds for eyes and a dragon's claw grasping an emerald sphere at the base of the foot long hilt.

"Nice choices" Harry said as he wrote down another page number to refer back to later to take a spell from, he had found a way while in Diagon Alley, to transfer the image of the wand movements into the computer when the page was scanned as well. It was very handy.

"What now?" Harry asked

"We finish up with the books and then you get everything ready for the Gala tomorrow" Remus suggested "Including what weapons you're gonna take"

Harry nodded as he put his hands in his pockets and returned to his seat as he said "Moony, I need to borrow you and Tonks tonight"

"Why?" Tonks enquired

"A letter was left at Gringotts for me today" Harry said "From Draco Malfoy"

"What did the ferret want?" Ginny asked

"My help" Harry answered.

"What?" Mad Eye asked

"Something's up with his mother" Harry said "We know he's on the run from the Death Eaters. The letter told me he was hiding out at the Inn in Godric's Hollow and would be waiting for me until September first"

"When do you plan to go?" Remus asked

"Tonight" Harry replied "I asked Tonks to come because I'm pretty sure basic healing is part of the Auror Package"

"It is" Tonks said "Cissa was my favorite aunt until she married that slick fuck of a Death Eater husband. After that she became…distant until mum lost contact with her all together"

"Then we'll go after sundown" Harry said "If any of you guys know a Healer who can be trusted to be discreet then call them and have them meet us in Godric's Hollow"

The sun was setting when Harry, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley appeared on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow.

Remus had told Harry about the village in which his parents had lived. It was said that Godric Gryffindor fought and defeated a legion of Vampires single handed with nothing more than a sword, the locals, in reverence of the Lord Wizard's power had named the village they were founding in his honor.

"It's just as I remember it" Remus sighed as he looked at Harry "I remember many a time after you were born when me Padfoot and old Prongsy would stagger down this street, singing for all the village to hear. Until Lily would stalk out, throw something at us and then drag us in screaming like a howler for the entire world Barr you to hear"

Harry smirked as he followed Remus to the local Inn and Tavern.

"Can I help you sir?" the man behind the counter asked

"I'm looking for Drake Black" Harry said "I got word that I would find him here from a friend at Gringotts"

The Innkeeper quickly glanced at the scar on Harry's forehead before nodding "Room twelve"

Harry smiled as he placed a few galleons on the counter and moved to the stairs.

Draco Malfoy sat next to his sleeping mother with his wand in his right hand and a loaded Muggle handgun in his lap. He had left the letter with the Goblins half a week ago when he saw the Black family ring on his mother's left hand glow. He knew that meant that there was a new Lord Black, he had hoped and assumed that it was Potter, which based on what his mother had said it would be.

Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived was an enigma to Draco. When they first met in Flourish and Blotts he had been OK, but when they met again on the train he was a completely different person. In five years he had never been able to make sense of it.

Draco watched as his mother moaned in her sleep and rolled over as the door was knocked.

Instantly Draco stood up and held the gun he had bought in Diagon Alley in one hand, his wand in the other.

Pressing his back against the wall next to the wall next to the door "Who is it?"

"It's me Draco" he heard Potter announce from behind the door "I got your letter"

Draco slowly opened the door as far as the chain would allow and looked out with the gun pressed to the back of the door "Who's with you?"

"Remus Lupin and your cousin Nymphadora" Harry responded, to which Tonks slapped him across the back of the skull.

Draco glanced out into the hall for a moment and then said "Hand over any weapons you're carrying"

Harry and the others nodded after a moment and Harry handed Draco four wand holsters, five knives and three guns. Then Draco opened the door and let them in, keeping the gun trained on them at all times until the door was closed.

"Check her over Tonks" Harry said

The Metamorph Magus nodded as she moved towards Narcissa and began a physical examination "I'll need my wand to check her properly"

Draco nodded as he tossed the correct holster to her while Harry examined the empty vial resting on the bedside and smelled the remnants as he asked "Where did you get the Mind Snare Draco?"

Remus snapped his gaze to meet Draco's as the teen said "It's the last of Lucius' supply. He had her hooked on it to keep her compliant"

"Why didn't you just use a detoxifier?" Tonks asked as she completed her scan.

"There weren't any books in the library that told me how to make it" Draco sighed "I've been doing what I can since we left to get her off it by slowly reducing the dose but I'm running out of it and I don't have the money to make more"

"How's it looking Tonks?" Harry asked

"Extensive nerve damage from Cruciatus damage bruises both inside and out, fractures, extensive Mind Snare addiction. And to top it all off. Neural Damage, most likely from the Imperious. We're gonna need to take her to Inyugami"

Harry nodded silently as he called Hedwig to him and then turned to Draco "Take a seat and hold onto your mother, Hedwig's gonna transport us somewhere to get her treated"

Draco nodded as he returned their weapons to them "I trust you Potter"

Harry nodded as he grasped Narcissa's shoulder "Call me Harry" then Hedwig let loose a soft trill and they vanished in a flash of flame.

Done.

Next time the recovery begins.


	21. The Gala

Chapter 20: **The Gala**

The next evening Harry stood in his room wearing the shirt, trousers and boots from the formal robes Sirius left him.

The evening before Harry had left Draco and his mother in Inyugami, Li and the Healers there had set straight to work and the prognosis was good for her making a recovery in time. In the mean time Harry and Draco had agreed to set aside their feud until Harry could explain things to him.

Resting on the bed in front of him were his weapons, his daggers, his two pairs of guns, Force Lances, his claws, wrist blades, the Hunters Pike, the Masamune and the Katana.

After a few moments Harry decided that his best bet was his wand, his father's knife, his Beretta's, his daggers and the Hunter's Pike.

After strapping his Blaster's to his back at the waist Harry sheathed his daggers in a shoulder harness between his shoulder blades and the small of his back, and concealing the Hunters Pike and the Hunter Glaives on his belt.

Then Harry threw his robe on and tied his hair into a ponytail.

"You look good Son" James said from his portrait.

"When you go back to Hogwarts the girls will be killing each other to get you" Sirius laughed

"Well they can look" Harry grinned "As long as they don't touch. My eyes are set on one woman and one woman alone"

"There isn't a woman alive who can resist the Potter charm Harry" James grinned

Lily's response was to slap her husband across the back of the head "I resisted you"

Harry laughed as he downed a shot of fire whiskey and went downstairs calling "Don't wait up"

A short time later Harry appeared silently in a clearing five miles outside Zurich. With a single oak rising to the night sky in the centre, its leaves beginning to feel autumns grip.

And under the tree rested two marble tombstones. The first read.

_Yuri Volte Hyuga_

_1893 – 1962_

_Lover, Husband, Warrior, Badass._

_May you continue the freedom in the next life, which you held dear in this __one._

_From __Margarete__ and Halley._

The second read

_Alice Elliot Hyuga_

_1893 – 1960_

_Lover, Wife, Healer._

_You were a light in the lives of all whose hearts you touched._

_From Zhuzhen and Keith_

"I was right" Harry grinned "Yuri did it; the son of a bitch actually did it"

Harry laughed as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his knee.

After looking at the grave for a few moments Harry smiled and bowed before turning and walking away, apparating in mid step.

Harry sighed slightly as he mingled among the witches and wizards already at the Gala. He had arrived half an hour earlier, it was seven pm and he was already bored. Neville and the others were due to arrive any time.

As he passed through a group of Lords and Ladies Harry passed a man wearing a Muggle tuxedo, looking incredibly lost.

Harry, who while not having watched much TV in recent years recognised Tony Blair, the British Prime Minister, and decided to take pity on him.

"I know the feeling" he announced as he came to a stop next to Blair.

"Feeling?" the Muggle asked

"Totally lost with no clue what to do or what the hell is going on" Harry said "I felt that way a few times myself over the years"

Blair looked at Harry for a few moments "You look a little young to be a Lord, no offence meant"

"None taken" Harry said "And I've only been a Lord for a week. It's the unfortunate duty of being the last of your family" then he put out his hand to the Minister "Harry Potter"

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Potter" Blair said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Lies, every word" Harry smiled "And please, call me Harry"

Blair smiled as he took a glass of champagne from the passing tray and turned to Harry again "What's your opinion on these attacks?"

"I don't know much about what happened during Riddle's last rise" Harry said "But if I had to guess, I'd say the games are only just beginning. This war is going to get real ugly real fast" then Harry sighed as he said "The fact that the new Minister is taking the threat seriously is a good sign though. But the problem is that Fudge spent last year ignoring it and destroying my credibility"

"I didn't like him much when I met him" Blair said "He was and still is an asshole"

"We agree on that" Harry said "It wouldn't surprise me if he ended up taking the Dark Mark"

"Rufus said the same thing" Blair said as he nodded to the French Prime Minister as he passed.

"Out of curiosity" Harry said "What's opinion among the other World Leaders?"

"The Queen is scooting fire and brimstone at the fact that Voldemort was able to return unnoticed for a year" Blair said "The French Minister and the Japanese Emperor are furious that Rufus allowed the Death Eater situation to leave England. And Bill Clinton is gearing up to send a battalion of Battle Mages to deal with the problem himself"

"That's not a good idea" Harry said "If open Magical War breaks out on Brittan's streets it will be very difficult to keep the world from finding out the truth"

"And also very dangerous if the truth did get out" Blair said "It would be the Salem Witch Trials all over again"

"Except they wouldn't just stop with people who can apparate" Harry said "It would be kids who can't defend themselves"

"But we also need to prepare for the possibility that it will go public" Blair said

"How do we do that?" Harry asked

"You let me worry about the media Harry" Blair said "You just focus on stopping Voldemort"

"Right" Harry said as he moved past the Prime Minister.

Harry had just spotted Neville standing looking immensely bored in his dark blue family robes next to his grandmother when the announcer by the entrance boomed _"President of the United Muggle and Magical States of America Bill Clinton. And American Minister of Magical War Hayden __Iasant__"_

Harry almost dropped the glass of champagne he had when he heard that name. The son of Koudelka Iasant, and Edward Plunkett. Harry remembered the time Yuri had met him in London while searching for Albert Simon and discovered the source of the voice which had been guiding him down the road for several years, it was also the point where Yuri discovered the existence of the three Tomes which had been stolen from the Vatican ten years earlier, the Pulse Tract, the R'lyeh Text and the Émigré Manuscript.

There had been times in the past weeks when Harry wondered what had happened to those three texts. Especially the Pulse Tract and the R'lyeh Text. In Riddle's hands either one of those books could bring destruction of untold proportions upon the Earth.

"Do you know Shana's granddad Hunter?" Neville asked as he approached.

"Not personally" Harry replied as Shana swept towards the teens, her sky blue dress hugging her frame "But Yuri Hyuga did. As far as I know the last Yuri heard of him was on the French front during World War One. I don't know where he went exactly after he and his mother took the ship from Southampton to New York in nineteen fourteen"

"Will he know you?" Neville inquired

"His granddaughter is a Harmonixer" Harry said "It's plausible that he would be able to sense my power"

Neville nodded as they moved through the crowd towards President Clinton, the ninety six year old Halley and Shana.

"Looking lovely as always Storm" Harry smiled

"And you're still a flirt Hunter" Shana grinned from behind her lightly made up face as she smoothed her shimmering white spaghetti strap dress. Harry could tell that she had some weapons hidden somewhere, but not where.

"So this is the legendary Harry Potter I've heard so much about" Halley said in a Brooklyn accent, although he could still hear traces of the London slang in his tones.

"And you're the Legendary Halley Iasant" Harry said "Former Leader of the London Rat's, conformed Psychic and holder of Congressional Medal of Honor for charging a Machine Gun post and getting a bullet in your right shoulder after shoving a grenade down the Germans throats on the French front in the summer of nineteen fifteen"

"I got a Purple Heart and a Silver Star for that too" Halley chuckled "Has Blair told you we're considering talking the fight to Riddle?"

"Yeah" Harry said "And I'd advice against it. Europe has proven time and again that they fear what they don't know. And don't take this the wrong way but America isn't much better in that respect"

Halley nodded "He _is_ right sir. If we start open warfare with Voldemort then we risk something worse than burning crosses outside homes and skinheads with Swastika tattoos"

"But I'm not denying that the war has to end" Harry said "We just need to do it in a more subtle way. Out of the Muggle public eye"

"What did you have in mind?" Shana asked

Harry smiled lightly "I was thinking of…" but before he could finish another voice boomed out across the brightly decorated ballroom.

"_Representing the Valentine Clan and the Vampire Nation, Lord Keith Valentine, Lord Joachim Valentine and Lady Hildegard Valentine"_

"Ah good Keith is here" Halley said as he searched through the crowds for the five hundred and twenty year old vampire." Now we're just waiting for Li to arrive with the Emperor and Yoshiko"

"Yoshiko?" Harry asked "As in Yoshiko Kawashima, the late Emperor's granddaughter?"

"Correct" Shana said "Her uncle Naniwa Kato is her bodyguard"

"So Lieutenant Colonel Kawashima married Masaji Kato?" Harry asked

"Six months after we brought down Astaroth as I recall" Halley said "Naniwa was born after World War One ended"

"Did Alice and Yuri ever have children?" Harry inquired

"Alice couldn't have kids" Halley sighed "What short time she spent in Dehaui's care in Shanghai robbed her of that right"

Harry growled to himself as he saw the familiar faces of Keith and Joachim approach, garbed in suits and robes along with an elegantly dressed female vampire who he was guessing was the Pink Bat Joachim received the Dark Tower from in Le Harve before the assault on Taka Maga Hara, his _little sister_.

"It's good to see you again Keith" Halley said "How long has it been?"

"Kurando's vuneral" Keith replied in an Eastern European accent "Nineteen zeventy three in Inyugami"

"It has been too long Halley" Joachim said in a Mexican accent

"It has Joachim" Halley said before looking at Harry "He made me a rich man back in the thirties. Undefeated in every tournament he competed in, in both North and South America"

"Zo zis is ze new Harmonixer I've been told so much about" Keith said as he turned to Harry "Kurando's heir"

"Harry Potter-Black" Harry said as he shook Keith's hand "And technically I'm not Kurando's heir, David is, he's the one who drew Mumerio"

"But you're the one who inherited big K's power" Halley said "By rights if anything Happens to Yuri and Li, you're next in line for leadership of the Clan and the Dog Guardians"

Harry nodded silently as he glanced at his watch, David had said he would be arriving with Li and the Emperor at seven thirty, it was coming up on that time now.

And right on cue the same booming voice that announced Keith said _"Emperor of Japan Hironobu __Kissargi__, Minister of War Li Inyugami and Foreign Minister Yoshiko Kawashima"_

Harry looked towards the voice and saw Li standing at the end of the red carpet leading into the ballroom with DJ, a formal looking elderly man wearing a black Japanese style suit, a man who reminded Harry immensely of Masaji Kato and a young woman with wearing a suit as well.

"That's it then" Harry said "That's the last delegate. The attack should start any time"

"I'm ready" Shana promised

"Same here" Neville agreed as he ran his fingers along the leather holster on his right thigh.

Harry nodded silently as he checked the safety on the blaster he had resting beneath his robe.

Harry spotted DJ walking towards them and smiled.

DJ was a few feet from them when an explosion rocked the area and a shower of glass pelted the centre of the ballroom and two dozen black shapes dropped through the ceiling.

In an instant Harry and Neville drew their Pulse Weapons and opened fire.

Moments later three silver pulses of energy struck the chests of three of the Death Eaters, interrupting their slowed descent to the ground below.

In the time it took the others to land the three fallen Death Eaters had smashed into the ground and most likely were dead.

The remaining Death Eaters all stood in a circle and raise their wands. And the fight was on.

Done.

Next time the delegates bite back.


	22. Fight begins

Chapter 21: **Fight Begins**

The Ballroom was a war zone.

People were running everywhere blasting spells at the constant stream of Death Eaters and Monsters.

And amidst the carnage Harry, DJ, Neville, Shana, Halley, Li, Keith, Joachim, Yoshiko and Naniwa were weaving a path of destruction through the Ballroom with a dual bladed spear, two staffs, a pair of Sai, two handguns, a katana, a bastard sword, two bare hands and two sets of Nanbu Pistols.

Harry was working with Shana and cursing all the while, the robe he was wearing was slowing him down, as was Shana's dress.

As if sensing her partner's irritation Shana said "How about we slip into something more comfortable?" then she reached behind her and pulled at the top of her dress and the dress split down the back. And she was able to remove it.

Underneath Shana was wearing a black leather tube top and a pair of tight leather pants and boots.

While Harry simply removed his robe and then cracked his knuckles and pulled his spear out of the Death Eater he had just killed.

"Let's play" Shana grinned before leaping into the fray.

On the far side of the room DJ was leaping from opponent to opponent, the silver edge of the Wolf Sword Mumerio flashing madly as he cut down his foes, Death Eater, Monster, Demon, it didn't matter.

Beside him Neville was the same. Cutting down his opponents with his Force Lance.

"Does the universe enjoy pissing us off?" Neville asked as he rammed his Force Lance through an Inferti's chest and fired at a Death Eater on the other side.

Then Neville hoisted his Force Lance up over his head and then threw the weapon down, Inferti and all at a Death Eater trying to sneak up on him.

"Karma" DJ grunted as he cleaved another Inferti in half.

Harry ducked under an attack from a burly Death Eater and then rammed his fist up into the mans solar plexus, and at the same time released the claws on his right arm, sending a foot of curved and serrated steel into his body and out his back.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a silver tomahawk streak by and slice an Inferti in half before spinning back to Shana's hand.

"You may have survived the previous attack Potter. But you will not escape tonight"

Harry turned around to see a robed man approaching him, with black, graying hair wearing midnight black robes similar to those that a Shaolin monk would wear.

"You think so?" Harry asked as he clenched his fists, causing both pairs of wrist blades to extend to their full three feet "What makes you so sure?"

"This" the man simply replied before his shadow began to shimmer.

Then the black mass that was the mans shadow began to shift and take shape.

With a flash a figure leapt from the shadow, straight at Harry.

Harry's response was to bring his left arm up in a lazy arc. The Shadow was instantly bisected and reduced to a liquid mass. Evaporating before it even hit the ground.

"You call that a Shadow Demon?" Harry asked "I'm insulted"

Harry was familiar with Shadow Demons through Twilight. He had spent some time in the realm where they resided in his fusion form and Animagus form.

The demon the Monk had just called the HeaHeartless, was the weakest of all the Shadow Demons in terms of strength, but at the same time, there were thousands of the creatures in the Shadow Realm. And as long as they remained linked to that realm, the beasts, despite having almost no will of their own, were near immortal.

"Then why don't you try your hand at something bigger" the Monk asked before his shadow began to glow and shine in the light of the ballroom. Then the shadow began to extend outwards, growing longer and wider with every second.

Harry could sense what was coming from the shadow and yelled "Shana GET BACK" then he sprung backwards, spinning in mid air before landing in a crouch ten yards away from the end of the growing shadow.

"What's coming?" the female Harmonixer asked

"Living shadow" Harry replied simply "A Dark side Demon, a living embodiment of the malice in this wizard's black heart"

"Can it be killed?" Neville asked as he approached

"Easily" Harry replied "For all it's giant like strength a Dark side is very slow. Just go for the head and don't stop hacking until the gold in their eyes burns out"

"Got it" DJ replied as he held Mumerio in a guard position.

"Magic works too" Harry added "Just not that prissy DADA crap we've been stuck with"

"So we hit it with the good stuff got it" DJ said

"How about we just forgo the formalities and just fuse?" Shana asked

"No" Harry said "I want to keep that quiet for as long as I can"

"Right" Shana said as the shadow at the Death Eater's feet began to shift and then it began to flow back towards him.

"This is new" Harry said to himself "I've never tried this"

"It takes total control over the element to be able to do that type of stuff" Neville said "And years of practice"

"What do we need to do?" Shana asked

"If we kill the Death Eater now then the Dark side will go out of control and it'll be a lot harder to kill it" DJ said

"And if we wait it'll be almost as bad" Neville said.

"But we know the sucker's weakness" Harry said "Shadow Demons are weak against life energy"

"So we fry it" Neville said as two sphere of lightning formed in his hands

"No wait" Harry grinned "I've got a much better idea"

"OK" Shana said as the shadow circle surrounding the Death Eater moved closer. Then as soon as it made contact and began to rise up his body like a rising water level.

"Here it comes" Shana said as she readied her weapons.

A moment later the mass surrounding the Death Eater encompassed the body and then expanded outwards as the he raised his arms.

When the transformation was complete the Death Eater turned Shadow Monster stood at a full height of fifteen feet of bulging muscles, a featureless face with golden eyes and sharp claws.

The giant took one look at Harry and the others and struck.

"SCATTER" Harry roared as he leapt upwards to evade the crushing thrust.

Harry landed on the arm of the Dark side. And then slashed out with his spear, releasing the blades on either end and sending them hurtling towards its head.

The six boomerang shaped blades cut clean through the Dark side's head and embedded themselves in the pillar behind.

Then Harry spun the staff in his hands and then focused as much energy as he could spare into it and then back flipped off the Dark side's arm and hurled it like a javelin at the monsters solar plexus, where it embedded itself.

The beast releases a howl of agony as the life energy within the spear pulsed at its chest and it raised its arm to try and remove the offending object. But before it could reach the object, several explosions assaulted its hands from Harry's Blasters, Neville's Force Lance and Shana's bow.

"We need to keep it distracted from that spear" Harry said

"Why?" Shana asked

"Wait sixty seconds and see" Harry smirked

"You want a distraction right?" Neville asked as he held the club of one of the giants in his hand "You got it" then he enlarged the club and swung it like a baseball bat at the Dark side.

The club struck the Dark side with a wet slap and the beast was thrown backwards, sending it crashing into a pillar several yards away, shattering the pillar before crashing into the wall.

"How much time Harry?" DJ asked

"Forty five seconds" Harry replied as he snapped up his Blasters and depleted the remaining charge into the Dark side in six concentrated bursts which would most likely render the weapons useless so he tossed them aside and drew the Hunter glaives.

As the Dark side got back up Harry threw the Glaives while Neville emptied the charge on his Force Lance and Shana let loose with a barrage of explosive arrows,

The arrows and the blasts exploded against the Dark side's skin as the Hunter glaives cleaved a path along its arm, causing the arm to drop off and scatter into black liquid when it hit the ground.

A moment later the Dark side got back to its feet, Harry caught his glaives and at the same time, Neville and Shana fired a single simultaneous shot at the Dark side's chest.

The two energy bolts struck true at the Dark side's solar plexus, dead centre on Harry's spear.

"_Oh shit"_ Harry thought as the spear began to flow white "HIT THE DECK" then he leapt backwards and covered his eyes as a blinding flash issued from the Dark side's body, followed by an immense shockwave. That blew the inhabitants of the entire ballroom off their feet.

A few minutes passed as Harry and the others got back to their feet and with their remaining weapons they approached the black scorch mark which had once been the Dark side.

From the looks of it the explosion had taken a potion of the ballroom wall and several pillars and statues with it.

There was no trace remaining of the Death Eater.

"It's strange" Harry said "I had no problem fighting the Death Eaters before I got to him, but…"

"With him, you saw his face before you fought him" Shana said "Grandpa told me once that it's easier to kill a follower in a crowd than a leader on their own. The followers are all the same, all dressed the same all fighting the same, but leaders don't do that. They are able to distance themselves from the fight"

"Jinpachiro Hyuga once said that it is our choices that define us" DJ said "The Death Eaters made their choice; they took a gamble on Voldemort and lost"

"I guess so" Harry sighed

"Hey come on guys" Shana said "Lose the frowns, we're still alive, they're still dead, as cold as it sounds life goes on. Just…not for them"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, then he grit his teeth and muttered about needing a stiff drink as he saw the British Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour coming towards them.

"Good evening Mr. Potter" Scrimgeour smiled

"Minister" Harry ground out

"How are you this fine night?" the Minister asked kindly

"I was perfect until the Death Eaters ruined my evening" Harry growled

"Yes" Scrimgeour said "Terrible business that"

"And the fact that the giants and trolls dropped by as well didn't make me any happier" Harry snapped

"We got some Vampires and Werewolves too" DJ said "One pack and a coven I think"

"There you go" Harry said as he looked at Neville "Remind me again what the English ministry classifies those creatures as"

"Dark and Dangerous creatures" Shana answered "In the last five years two dozen laws have been passed regarding them and several other Magical Species"

"Exactly" Harry snarled as he whirled on Scrimgeour "And who I wonder was the one who paid your predecessor to pass those laws? None other than LUCIUS MALFOY a known Death Eater and Fudge's primary financial backer. Can you think of any reason why a Death eater would wish to discard the rights of sentient magical beings? Anyone?"

"To draw them to Voldemort" DJ said

"Exactly" Harry said "I knew somebody would get it. By suppressing the rights of the magical community the Ministry is driving the very people who should be our allies straight to our enemy"

"But they're Dark Creatures"

"How?" Harry demanded "Giants and Banshee's don't come anywhere near people, Werewolves only change during the full moon, twenty eight days out of the month they're the same as you or me and Vampires are the same, they want to be left alone, they have their own society, their own leaders, aside from the few hundred rogues scattered in different parts of the world Vampires haven't touched Human blood in five hundred years"

All the while Scrimgeour stuttered and tried to find some way to counter the arguments, until Harry said "I'm going to give you two options Minister. You can repeal the laws that Fudge put in place and he hailed as a hero for bringing the dark creatures back to the light. Or I can use my influence in the French, Japanese and American Government and put the full weight of the Potter and Black families on the Wizamgamott to do it for you and you'll be remembered as a coward who didn't have the stones to do the job he was elected for in a time of war, make your choice" then Harry stepped past the gaping Minister and said "Now if you'll excuse me I need a drink"

A few minutes later found Harry and the others sitting at one of the surviving tables with a full bottle of Sake and several glasses spread around the table.

"What was the Death Eater body count?" Neville asked

"Naniwa estimates it to be in the region of one hundred Death Eaters" DJ answered before he gulped down the glass of Sake in his hand "As well as the entire Coven of thirty Vampires, and the whole pack of twenty Werewolves, from the mark on their arm I think they were Greyback's pack, we got all the Inferti and Trolls too, sixty Inferti and twenty Trolls I think"

"Total body count of two hundred and thirty" Shana intoned

"What about civilians and dignitaries?" Harry asked

"A few scrapes here and there" DJ said "But for the most part none, the rest of the Wizarding world isn't as gutless as England"

"Or as honor less" Neville muttered as he polished off the remains of his glass.

A few minutes passed in silence as the teens sat and drank before Neville looked up "I got word from McGonagall today, Weasley and Granger lost their prefect badges"

"Why?" Harry asked

"Weasley" Neville chuckled "Because he failed his Potions and Transfiguration Owls, you need to pass all your core subjects during OWL year to keep the badge. And the fact that his grades in every class dropped a grade during this year and that he wasn't performing his duties properly didn't help either"

"What about the bookworm?" DJ asked

"Her?" Neville asked "She sent a howler to the Board of Governors, McGonagall and Miranda Goshanks, complaining about only coming second in the year for grades, in return the Board and Goshanks all sent howlers to McGonagall, Granger lost the badge for, and I quote _'Conduct unbecoming of a Prefect of Gryffindor House'_"

"Bitch deserves it" Shana muttered "I've never seen a more stuck up girl than her"

"I guess Snape was right about one thing" Harry muttered

"Huh?" DJ asked

"In our third year Snape called her a stuck up little know it all" Harry replied "As much as I'm loathed to admit it he was right"

"Well then how about a salute to the greasy bastard?" Neville slurred, Harry could tell he was slightly tipsy, which meant he would have to apparate his partner home "May you rest in pieces Grease ball"

"Who got the sixth year girl's badge?" Harry asked after a few moments

"Lavender Brown" Neville answered "Of all the girls she's the most likeable of the sixth years, but when it's necessary she can be stern too"

"Ginny got the fifth year girls prefect" Harry added "She told me this morning"

"How'd the idiot take it?" Neville asked

"Ranted, raved and complained as usual" Harry shrugged "Until Ginny hit him with a modified Bat Bogey curse and screamed him deaf about how he was a jealous and gutless bastard. Molly didn't take that well but Arthur took Ginny's side"

"Think he's trustworthy?" Neville asked

"I don't know for sure" Harry said "I tried to read him but he's got Occlumency shields more powerful than anything I've ever seen, but something tells me he can be trusted"

"For now the only thing we can do is wait and see how things develop" DJ shrugged

"Agreed" Harry nodded "I'll watch him for the next few days and see what happens"

A few moments passed before Harry looked at his watch and swore "I gotta go. I told Li I'd swing by and check on Draco and Narcissa tomorrow"

"I've got some stuff to do in Colorado too" Shana said as she stood and picked up her weapons and her dress.

Harry noticed that she was stumbling slightly and asked "Want me to apparate you home Shana?"

"Thanks Harry" Shana smiled as she took his hand and he led her outside to the edge of the wards.

A short time later Harry and Shana appeared at the edge of a sun warmed forested area.

The sun was still high in the sky, indicating that it was some time in the afternoon in the Northern American Mountains.

As Harry led Shana along the path to the manor next to the lake the female Harmonixer looked up at Harry and said "You still owe me a dance Harry"

Harry smiled as he stopped and slipped his arm around her waist and said "As my lady commands" then he bowed and asked "May I have this dance?"

Shana giggled lightly as she bowed back and said "You may" then she took Harry's hand in her left and placed her right on his shoulder.

Before Harry made any more moves he snapped his fingers and then music began to fill the area and Harry smiled as he swayed to the music.

"This…isn't exactly how I imagined my first date" Harry said as Shana leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What about Chang?" Shana asked

"I wouldn't classify that as a date" Harry replied "So to me this is my first date"

A few more moments passed in silence as the teens danced across the grass, Harry knew he was attracted to Shana, he had been since they met, she was strong, kind, proud, not afraid to do what needed to be done and unwilling to bend to pressure.

"You OK Harry?" Shana asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah" Harry said "Just thinking"

"Anyone I know?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Maybe" Harry smiled back

A few moments passed in silence as the teens simply stood in each others arms. Then Shana looked back up at Harry and said "Harry…I know you feelings for me"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked down at her, was he that obvious?

"No you're not obvious" Shana said "But it wouldn't have hurt to be a little more subtle if you wanted to hide it"

"It's…not that I wanted to hide it" Harry sighed "It's just that…" he was hesitant to say anything in case he said something wrong. Yuri hadn't exactly been the best roll model for romance, he was all physical and no romance and Kurando was a secluded country boy, Jinpachiro hadn't been much better, he was a full time soldier.

"You can talk to me Harry" Shana assured him as she ran her fingers across his cheek.

"I can't put what I'm feeling into words" Harry said "I've got no reference, no experience"

"Then show me" Shana pressed "Please Harry"

Harry looked into her eyes and found no fear, no rejection, just acceptance. Then he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and muttered "To hell with it" then he cupped her face in his right hand and smiled down at her and then in the Colorado sunshine, Harrison James Hyuga Romanov Inyugami Evans Potter-Black got his first _real_ kiss, and the first thought that ran through his mind was

"_GOD BLESS DUTCH COURAGE"_

Authors Notes:

FINALY DONE

Next time Harry makes small talk and visits some old places


End file.
